Medieval Centuries Online (A sword art online Fanfic)
by Brendanjoke
Summary: Sora Tatsuya an introverted gamer and closet otaku recently got his hands on the sequel to the critically acclaimed Medieval Saga, a VRMMORPG based off the cult classic Sword Art Online anime. Aiming to be the strongest, Sora plunges himself into the virtual world, only to realize that when they say it's exactly like the anime, they really meant it.
1. Chapter 1 - Virtual World, Real World

You know what's boring and tedious?

Farming. I'm sick of killing level 1 enemies all day just because that bloody dungeon requires you to be a certain level to enter. I mean, that doesn't even make any sense immersion-wise, If you're going to restrict me from entering an area at least give me a goddamn reason other than "your character is too much of a pussy." It's the year 2025 people can you think of any better ideas?

Anyway I'm ranting so I'm going to stop there, other than grinding, real life sucks too. The same boring old routine eat, sleep and poop, what else is there? Sure, there's the occasionally anime or gaming marathon but those come few and far between. You could argue that maybe I should stop being an introvert and actually go out, and to that I say shut the hell up, what do you know?

If I remind you of anyone, it should be the other Sora from that anime everyone loves but for some idiotic reason still doesn't have a season 2 even to this day. To tell you the truth, if you compare us to appearance, you'll find I share some resemblance to him. Attitude? Well maybe just a teeny tiny little bit. I'm not that tall, probably your average height for a Japanese, black hair and blue eyes, just your regular average introverted joe.

So here I am in my room, holding the new VRMMORPG "Medieval Centuries" clever name right? Whoever thought of that must be an idiot. What's next, "Medieval Millennium"? To tell you the truth I was excited to try this out, other than the fact that this is the first VR game I'll be playing, I'll also be in a fantasy world, just like in Sword art online. Ahhh! What bliss, I get all tingly just thinking about it. Lying down on my bed, helmet on my head, here I go. Should I say "link start!" Like in the anime? Screw it, let's get in this world.

"Welcome to Medieval Centuries, please select your username."

From my perspective, all I see is white, with that text floating in front of me.

"Shinigami." I said out loud. Hoping the Voice Module works better than my phones'

"Sorry, that username has been taken."

Well no shit, obviously it has been taken, but come on it was a worth a try. I mean, who doesn't want to be called "shinigami"? Giving the hand gesture for the keyboard I typed in multiple usernames such as "Blank, Kirito, Overlord" I must have spent 30 minutes spewing out usernames before finally giving up. Sora Tatsuya it is then... Give me a break.

"Please select your Gender, Appearance and your Race."

You got to be kidding me with this shit. Of course, the obligatory character selection menu and there's so many options! It's a first-person perspective type of game anyway, why bother? Being the lazy introvert I am, I chose human, male, and real life appearance. I was actually caught off guard with that option. Wow, the wonders of technology I guess.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we hope you enjoy your experience with Medieval Centuries"

I feel like I've spent a century in the selection screen alone, so if that's what you're going for with your name, then it's working.

"Long ago, in the time of the ancients"

I quit this game... Screw this, I don't need to stay and listen to your boring exposition.

"-then the great King Ardvair came and cast the forsaken to the dark depths of purgatory"

Ardvair huh? Running out of ancient names I take? Seriously, where's the gesture for skipping cutscenes?

"-the medieval age was born, forged by the soul of the great dragon."

Blah blah blah, please end. I'm 16, I need to live life to the fullest.

So after what seems like "Centuries" hahaha I'm funny I know, I'm finally here, the Overworld. Standing on a cliff, overlooking a little town. The graphics were amazing, what a great time to be alive. Making my way over to that little town, I looked around for anything worth noticing and from a distance I see the dungeon tower. When they say it's exactly like the anime, they meant it. I walked for a good 5 minutes before finally reaching the little town. Entering the town, I braced myself for all the obscene usernames my eyes will have the pleasure of seeing. What was my backstory again? Something about a chosen one every 300 years? Should have probably paid attention to the intro.

Exploring the town, I see nothing but outdoor markets selling weaponry, potions, spells the usual things. That's what I get for buying the game a week late. Almost everyone is probably in a higher level town. The ones around me aren't too sociable either. I actually thought I was muted for a second before realizing they're all just ignoring me.

"Fine then, I'll just go do a quest." I muttered finally giving up on actually being sociable. The first quest I started wasn't too bad, go kill some animals for food. After I was done with that quest, I leveled up, I focused all my points on strength and agility hoping there comes a time where I will unlock dual wielding. After that, I left town, with my very first sword called the "Iron Sword" such extraordinary power I'm holding in my hand. But just wait, I'll become the strongest, that has been my goal ever since I first heard about this game. A game based off the cult classic Sword Art Online? 100 floors and everything, hell yeah sign me up.

This Overworld is more vast than I thought, sure it's impressive how massive one floor is but my feet are actually getting sore from all the walking, and I have been playing for 2 hours. Reaching the dungeon to gain access to the upper floors before sundown might be impossible at this pace. I might as well farm the evening away, straying off the trail, I ventured off into a nearby forest hoping to find some easy kills.

"Take one more step and you're going to be standing on that cliff again."

Well ain't that just fine and dandy, Players camping the starting area hoping to trap some newbie and take their items, should have seen this coming.

"If you show yourself, then maybe I'll actually start feeling threaten." I responded. Man, What got me in a bad mood?

"You sure talk big for someone who's about to die." Said the Voice, with a tinge of irritation in his tone. He must be pissed now.

"You sure talk big for someone not showing himself, what's wrong? Your character model glitched out and is missing a penis?" Oh-ho ho I'm really asking for it. Ah well, all I have is a sword and 59 gold anyway, what do I have to lose? Might as well start over again.

"Provoking me won't work, besides I have the upper hand in this situation. All you're doing is making your death come a lot quicker." Said the voice in a mocking tone. Despite what he said, I get the feeling that he doesn't want to kill me at all. If he did, he would have done it there and then.

"Look, buddy, whatever your name is, why not team up with me? It's better than camping the starting area, plus you'll actually have a friend for once." I tried to reason, hoping I persuaded him but considering how I threw an insult in there, it's more likely for a legendary weapon to spawn right in front of me than me getting out of this alive.

I felt a stabbing pain in my back, it felt closer to a bullet than an actual stab, he must have thrown a dagger. Splendid.

Trying to unsheathed my sword, I discovered that his first attack paralyzed my body and gave me the bleeding status. That bloody coward. All I can do is stand there and watch as my Hp bar on the top left of my HUD rapidly decrease as he continued attacking me from the shadows. Only when three quarters of my health were gone did he finally show himself. Standing in front me, I take a good look at my cowardly attacker. Tall, skinny, face of a rat and a Cait Sith no less. Yep, he looks the type to be doing this sort of thing.

"Not so arrogant now are you? If only your mother taught you some manners." He taunted. He paralyses me then taunts me? You're so lucky I don't have a death note right now.

"Man, the feeling you get when you kill a new player never gets old. It's like a drug you know? You can never get enough of it." He said as he raises his sword, his face giving off a sinister grin. I braced myself for the sensation of being decapitated for the first time.

My body feels weightless and this falling sensation, what is this? Is this how respawning feels like? I opened my eyes and discovered that I was back in the starting town, right in the center lying on the ground. I still have the paralysis status on me but my health bar has been filled up. Is this a glitch? What's going on? I turned my head to the side with all my might and found out I wasn't alone. The entire town center is filled up with players. Not only that, but the players actually looked like real people. No lizard men, Cat people, Orcs, none of those, only humans.

Oh no no no, this scene is too familiar to be a coincidence. Please don't let this be what I think it is.

I overhear some of the other players, some moaning, others grumbling while the rest just kept repeating the same question. "What's going on?" I would love to answer your question but the thing is, I'm paralyzed right now. Can someone notice me and give me an antidote or something? Eventually, people opened their menus to only discover the log out button missing. Some players were still confused as to what's happening. While others start putting the pieces of the puzzle together. A game based off Sword Art Online, 100 floors, log out button missing, Players looking exactly like their real life counterpart. This isn't a game anymore. It's a fight for survival.

"EVERYONE!" A voice pierced through the panic and confusion. Still lying on the ground, I prayed to whoever is listening that I don't get trampled to death. I'm not going out in such a retarded way. "In case you haven't figured out yet, we are now trapped in this game." The voice continued shouting. " It is also safe to say that we all have one life. If we die, that's it... No more continues."

Oh my god this paralysis is lasting for ever, who designed this?

"In the anime that this game is based off, the players got out by beating the final boss. So obviously that's how we're going to get out."

"How long did it take them to get out?" Asked a random player, who I assumed to be female by her feminine voice. Also what, You haven't see the anime? Blasphemy!

"Two years" came the reply. "And with thousands of casualties." He continued with a grim voice. "Now, we can't compare this situation to the anime, we are real people, we know what to do, this isn't an anime where people don't think. I believe we'll suffer less casualties and get out earlier if we all work together. Now who's with me?"

As far as I could tell, only a handful raised up their hands. The rest kept silent. You want to talk about real life? Most people in real life wouldn't dare risk their lives. That's the reality of the situation.

All the sudden a loud ringing noise is heard from above. The ringing persisted for two minutes before finally ceasing. Since I couldn't cover my ears at all, I received the full blast of the noise and as a result the ringing still continues its gracious melody in my ears all other sounds negated. Still looking up in the sky, a clock appeared. Displaying an array of jumbled up numbers.

It kept on changing numbers for a good 30 seconds before finally stopping. It took a moment for all of us to realize that that isn't a clock, it's a countdown.

3:9:24

"3 years 9 months and 24 days."' I guessed. The other players seemed to arrive at the same conclusion for they at once began running to the direction of the dungeon for dear life, every man for himself. No one must have seen me or maybe they did but just didn't give a shit, because I had been stepped on at least a dozen times, bloody bastards.

So here I am, lying on the ground, left to fend for myself. My health bar brought down to half by all the stepping I received. I must have been laying there for 5 minutes before the paralysis went away. Finally being able to stand up, I began to asses the situation I'm in, it seems the entire town has been deserted save by a few npcs in the area.

That's just great. Attacked, paralyzed, trapped, stepped on and at a disadvantage. My luck couldn't get any worser than this, could it? As I began my journey towards the dungeon, I can't help but think about how my life couldn't get any more exciting than this and without noticing, a smile formed across my face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Actual Responsibility

Floor 1, Dungeon Tower

20 hours. That's how long it took for people to realize that their stats were reverted back to level 1, after a series of unfortunate events in which multiple people overestimated their abilities resulting in their regrettable demise. People started playing a little bit more cautiously, and as for me, I've spent the last five days of being trapped in here farming away in a nearby forest, only stopping for the occasional rest hours in which I spent my time staring at the clouds, wondering what has happened in the anime I was watching. Man, I really need to get back to my world.

Being a level 10 swordsman with +2 blue leather armor and a +1 flame sword in five days might sound impressive, but once you realize that there exist exploits that gives you the same results in less than a day, it doesn't sound that impressive anymore. Although I do not partake in exploiting the glitches in the game, I don't condemn those who uses it. Hey, the sooner I get out, the sooner I can get back to anime.

So here I am sitting under a tree seeking refuge from the hot sun, looking at parties of level 20s and 15s entering the dungeon, hoping one of them actually beats it, when all of the sudden, I started getting drowsy, my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Standing back up, I looked around for any sign of an ambush, but there was no one around me, then what is this? Poison? It can't be. What's going on? Falling back down on the grass, I close my eyes, getting ready to meet my maker.

I must have fallen asleep for what seems like 20 minutes and I don't think I was the only one, for the people entering the dungeon were on the ground too. Was that a glitch? Did Anonymous invaded the game to get us out?

"Or maybe it was a patch..." I muttered, staring at the nearby players, I noticed their levels has gone down a significant amount, from level 20 to 5 and from 15 to 4, their weaponry and armor has also been reduced to just plain iron and leather. Ohhhhh, isn't karma such a bitch? It's so amusing seeing the players confusion and realization that exploiting an online game can lead to consequences, there's no doubt that many others had their levels and items lowered too, if only I could be there to see the dumb look on their faces.

"Umm, Sora, can you team up with me?"

Oh what's this? Someone in need of assistance? He must be pretty impressive to be able to sneak up behind me without me noticing him.

"Why of course, teaming up is what this game is all abou-" I stopped talking. You want to know why? Because teaming up with an 11 year old, level 3 knight isn't something one should do. In fact, one should avoid doing it at all cause.

"Go bother someone else I'm busy kid" was what I was going to say. But upon closer inspection, this isn't just some bratty 11 year old who thinks the world revolves around him, this bratty 11 year old kid also happens to be my cousin. Oh how small the world is to be meeting under such pleasant circumstances.

"Oh Minatsu, funny meeting you here... oh wait you're name is "Kirito-Sama"... Nice." Goddamn it. Looks like I need to make sure he gets out of here alive.

"Sora! Is that you? Woah I already have an ally here!" The smile he has on his face seriously pisses me off.

You know what they say about assuming stuff? Yeah that's right, it makes an ass out of you and me.

"What makes you think I'm partnering up with an idiot like you?" Smacking his head, I began walking away, mentally punching myself for having meeting him. I won't team up with him, but you can bet your ass I'll keep an eye on him. I have to, he's my cousin.

"Ehh but Sora! You said you will.

"No. When did I say that? I don't remember sorry."

"Come on, I have a lot of stuff to share!"

I stopped walking, turning back to look at Minatsu, Blonde hair, green eyes, black leather armour, an iron dagger on his side. What the hell could he possible have that he thinks deserves my attention? He doesn't even have a threatening glare to compensate for his small figure, how could he have possible earn anything? Then again, he made it to the dungeon tower which is estimated to be around 20 kilometers away from the village so I guess he must have something up his sleeve or rather, his inventory.

"All right black swordsman, I'm going to give you the benefit of a doubt. Now, show me what you have."

"Really? Does that mean you're partnering up with me?"

"Not so fast there young Padawan, I didn't say that. I said to show me your inventory."

"Pada-what?"

"Nevermind, just show me your stuff."

Having realize that I won't make a decision until he shows me his inventory, he gestures for the menu window. As he scrolls down to the inventory option, I can't help but think about what his parents must be going through. Their only son trapped in a game of death, they must be worried sick right now. Well technically I'm part of their family too, I have no parents to worry over me. Besides, I'm just a burden to them. Still, it must be hard to look at his unconscious body, not knowing when he'll wake up or if he'll ever wake up at all.

"There, see? I told you I have a lot of stuff."

My jaw dropped, and if it could drop any lower than what's physically possible then it would have hit the ground and if it could, to the center of the world. That's not an inventory, that's heaven in a box. In what world can a kid that's eleven years of age, accumulate 20,000 gold coins in five days? Much less a level 3 player. Not only does he have enough gold than I could ever comprehend, the offer also includes an assortments of potions, spells, food, maybe some spare weapons and armor, basically he's this game's equivalent of a Swiss Army knife.

"But- h-how can, how did you... What's life?"

Sitting back down on the grass, I opened up my menu window and clicked open my inventory. 5457 gold, 2 health potions, 3 fireball scrolls, 2 pieces of steak, a spare sword and dagger. Screw it, I'm not even going to compare. If he wasn't my cousin and a twelve year old, I would have challenged him to a duel right there and then. But alas, I must keep my pride and dignity intact as a member of the gaming community. Closing my inventory, I took a deep breath of virtual air.

"Minatsu..."

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you get all that?"

"Well uhh, I was walking around the village looking for someone to party with me, and then I saw a group of older players so I asked them if they want to team up with me."

"And then?" I urged him to continue.

"But all they did was pat my head, smiled at me and gave me this items."

"So wait, this happens every time you ask a group of players?"

"Uh-huh, it's not like I'm not grateful... B-but I just want someone to team up with me."

Oh my god, this is genius. If I play my cards right, I could potentially become a millionaire. It's simple, using Minatsu's adorableness I can manipulate other players into giving him free stuff which I can then sell to merchants and get enough gold coins to be able to shower in them. This is simply amazing.

"Also, did you feel that just now? I fell asleep and-"

"Minatsu!"

"Yes?"

"Hurry up and accept my request."

His green eyes finally focuses onto the text in front him. At first, he looked like didn't understand, then he looks up at me, probably not believing his eyes, after a cheerful smile appeared on his face did he finally press the accept button.

"There we go, as of this day, we become partners. I hope you understand that I'm only doing this for my own benefit and I wo- GAK!

"S-soraaaaa... I-I was so worried that I'll never make it out of here, and now I met you... I-I was so scared... You'll protect me now right, right?"

Kid, lay off... Shoving me onto the ground the second we become partners is a big no-no already. But crying? He really is an 11 year old.

"Yeah, yeah I promise I'll protect you, cross my heart and hope to die. So please, stop soaking my clothes with your tears already."

Might as well comfort him for a bit. God knows what he's been through.

"You promise nothing will happen to me?" He looks up at me, teary eyed. He takes out his hand and laid out his pinky finger.

You're making me do a pinky promise? What am I? 10?

"Yes, I promise." Hooking my pinky against his, I took his hand and began our long walk back to the town. Well, I guess you are my cousin.

Floor 1, Starting town, 5:21 p.m.

"Soraaa!" Shouting my name, Minatsu searched on for any sign of me. Running around like a chicken without a head. Don't think of me as cruel, I'm not hiding from him. He's just as blind as a bat when it comes to searching for his companions. Ok maybe I am kind of hiding from him, blending myself with the crowd but nonetheless still hiding from him.

"Soraaa! Where did you go? You told me you'll wait for me here!" Observing his actions, It's plainly obvious he's not using his HUD's map to its full potential. Dude, look at the lower left hand corner, I'm probably right there blinking like the goddamn bat signal.

"This is for the best after all..." I muttered, still observing him running around the place, bumping into other players. His distress face is amusing to watch, but I'm not doing this because I enjoy making little kids cry, If he's going to survive here, he's going to need to learn how to play the game.

How come the other Sora gets a smart as hell little sister? Why can't I get one too? I should stop asking asking questions I'll never get answers to.

I've been standing here for 5 minutes now, and he ran past me at least 4 times. How did he managed to survive this long? No wait, wrong question... How the hell did he managed to get to level 3? Op, did it again...

Minatsu continues to search for me, calling out my name till his throat hurts. After depleting all of his energy, he sat down on the bench near the town's fountain, probably trying his best not to cry. Chicken...

"Kirito-sama, no umm, little boy, are you okay?"

Oh what's this? Someone saving the damsel in distress? A female player no less... There goes your pride as a man Minatsu.

"I can't find my cousin..." His voice cracking, his face reaching its limit to how adorable it can be.

"I see, then why don't I help you find him? Did you party up with him?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

Lady, mind your own business, I'm trying to teach him stuff.

Minatsu nodded his head, wiping away the tears in his eyes. No but seriously, if I didn't have a heart of stone. I would probably also have gone out and help him.

"Then, you can just look at your map and see his location there right?"

It took a moment for her words to set in, after lowering his eyes to his lower left, a smile appeared on his face along with a shout.

"Ooooh, you're right! There he is!

What an idiot! It took a girl for you to notice your map?! If I slap my forehead any harder, I would actually start losing health.

"Come, why don't you show me where he is?" Standing up, the hero of the day offered her hand to Minatsu which he then took and began walking towards me.

"Oni- Sora!" He screamed as soon as he caught sight of me, he let go of her hand, and took off in my direction.

Hugging me, he began his cringeworthy reunion speech.

"Soraaa, thank god! Why did you leave? I told you to wait for me!" Relief plainly visible on his face. It's enough to make me want to puke.

"Huh... What are you talking about? I was always here... I did wait. You're just blind." I answered in a monotone voice, clearly we have a long way to go in terms of experience.

The unlikely hero walks up towards me, and after having a closer look, I can see why many players turn their heads to look at her. She's a real beauty, the combination of her maroon colored hair and dull blue eyes along with a face of a model and a great figure to boot is enough to make even the most gayest of man consider becoming straight. Why is she playing this game in the first place? She doesn't look the type to be a gamer.

"So you're the infamous Sora..."

Folding her arms, this girl begins to assess my appearance, feet first all the way up to my head and based of the look on her face, she doesn't seem to sure of what to think. What is she planning? Thinking of eating me or something?

"I don't know about infamous, but I am Sora, Sora Tatsuya... Do you need something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No, I was just debating whether or not to lecture you about the dangers of leaving your siblings unattended."

"Hold your horses Ma'am, I didn't leave him, I was here all along. I was just testing his knowledge of the game."

Here we go again with the assuming... People need to stop assuming. It's bad.

"Telling him about the map would have save you loads of time in my opinion." She said, clearly not impress with my teaching methods.

"Yeah well, I'm glad I didn't ask for your opinion and if you don't mind, we're going to leave Miss-?"

"Shiori Naoko."

"Naoko-san, or how about Arishia as your username suggest, which would you prefer? Personally, I'd pick the one that doesn't sound like a Disney princess."

"Your provocative attitude is going to get you killed one day, mark my words." She warned me, not having any of my sarcastic remarks.

"I. Am. So. Scared. I can feel my heart beating already."

We stared at each other for a moment, and in that short amount of time I spent staring into her ocean blue eyes, I realized that she's a level 11 swordsman with reinforced red leather armor. Clearly someone I shouldn't mess with, I wished I knew that beforehand. Welp, time to pay for my mistakes. If she decided to duel me, what kind of excuse can I make without sounding like a complete wimp?

"If that's the case, care to duel me here, right now?" She opens her menu and scrolls down to the dueling option, hovering her finger over the option, she looks at me and gave me a smile filled with hostility.

"Unless, all you do is talk shit but have nothing to back it up with."

I called it. God, why do this things only happen to me?


	3. Chapter 3 - Eventful Life

Floor 1, Starting Village, 6:45p.m

Life sucks... This world sucks... I suck... Everything sucks.

"Can I have the fried lamb with black pepper sauce?" Minatsu asked, pointing at an item in the menu, his face radiating a cheerful glow.

"Sure, anything you ask for. Your big brother over there will be paying for everything." Said the awful, despicable and cruel woman, sitting on the chair opposite mine.

"Can I?" He asked, turning to look at me, his eyes must have caught love at first sight.

"Suuuuree, why not... It's not like I need the money or anything. Order all you want." Forcing a smile is tougher than it looks, but I'm required to do this, it's all part of the terms that I was forced to agree on. And who subjected me to the act of paying for expensive food that isn't worth the price you ask? The answer would be this... This... "Girl."

"In fact... Why not just take my weapons and armor and underwear too while you're at it?" Locking eyes with the devil herself.

"Ohh, but where's the fun in that? Besides, I'm pretty sure losing to me along with your pride and dignity is already too much of a loss, wouldn't you say?" Smiling maliciously, the devil woman stretches her arms in the air, as if to say that our little civilized dispute was in fact easier than she thought.

It pains to me to admit it, but I have to agree... I was beaten up in less than 4 minutes. In that short amount of time, you'd think that someone a level away from her could have at least slightly damaged her, but alas, she was, to put it bluntly, "2pro4me." I was left lying on the floor, bruised and traumatized, with that belittling little text above my head that read the words "defeat" followed by the obligatory shouts of "Get good" and "Noob" from nearby bystanders indicating my humiliating loss. I know I lost, but does this game really have to shove it in my face?

"For someone as infamous as you, I'd assume that you'd be much stronger." She said, resting her head on her arms.

"That's what happens when you assume stuff. Also infamous? Me?"

Upon hearing this, she frowns.

"What, you didn't know?"

"I know what you're talking about, of course I do. That's why I'm asking you because I so obviously know."

"There you go again with being a sarcastic ass."

"You're the one who decided to hang around me. Either put up with it or leave, your choice, Wolverina."

Giving a sigh, she ignores my attempt at provoking her and continues.

"Sora Tatsuya, the feared flaming swordsman."

"The flaming wha-?" Wait, I have a reputation already in five days?

"Known for his frightening glare, Sora Tatsuya will pick a fight with anyone who looks at him the wrong way."

Frightening glare? Me? Pick a fight? What is she talking about? Who would waste time spreading false rumors about me? I haven't even been in a battle with another player until she showed up, if you can even call that a battle.

"But now that I've seen you up close, that glare on your face seems to be the only expression your face is capable of making." She finished, staring at my ever so frightening glare.

"I have no idea where you heard that, I haven't even fought with anyone until you came along and shattered my pride into a million pieces." I said, turning my gaze towards the other customers in the cafe.

When I turned my sights somewhere else, I didn't expect half of the customers in here to be staring at us, my mistake, I meant staring at her. I should have expected this considering how bewitching her looks are. In fact, the males are probably exchanging some malevolent thoughts about me right now. If I were sitting here with her under completely different circumstances, I might consider myself the luckiest guy ever, but as of right now, I just want to leave and take a good long look at myself in the mirror.

"Well, at least those rumors are complete BS now that I've fought with you." She said, a smirk appearing on her lips probably finding this whole situation very amusing.

I turned my head back to look at her face, still grinning like an idiot, and gave her my most sincerest and politest advice.

"Go fuck yourself."

Still smiling, she turned her attention towards Minatsu, who was busy staring in awe at the giant eagles flying in the air outside the window.

"Minatsu-kun?"

"Hmmm?" Snapping back into reality, Minatsu turned his head towards the she-devil.

"How about we go get some ice cream afterwards? Your big brother says that he'll gladly pay for it."

"Oi..."

"Why not ride one of the horses in the stables after that or maybe Sora should get you a new sword?"

"Oi...!"

How about some armor? I'm sure Sora here wouldn't mind paying for everything."

"HEY!"

Standing up and shouting as loud as I can, I stared at her with such intensity that it's a wonder she hasn't caught on fire.

"Don't think you can play me like a goddamn fiddle! I'm not going to sit here and take this kind of crap from the likes of you. Seriously, you might as well be cancer reincarnated in human form! Bossing me around, who the hell do you think you are?"

I took a glance at the other customers and as expected, they were all looking at me. If someone were to walk in completely unaware of the situation, one would think I was a loud mouthed asshat who screams at girls. But I don't normally do this, I swear! Taking a deep breath I continued.

"I'm going to leave now, because I rather spend my evening doing something worth doing, than waste it all spending time with you."

Taking Minatsu's hand, I walked out of the cafe. I didn't even bother to look at her, I couldn't think straight. I don't know why I snapped like that, I'm normally a really calm guy. Oh well, there goes my chance of teaming up with anyone. But hey, at least one part of the rumor is now true.

"Ehh, Sora, where are we going?" Minatsu asked, clearly confused as to why we left.

"To sleep." I told him. Looking around for a nearby inn, ignoring the questioning stares of the players who heard the commotion. Seriously do you guys have nothing better to do? Go beat that dungeon for God's sake.

"But what about Naoko-San?" He asked, turning back to look at the cafe.

"Who cares about her?"

Turning a corner, I came across an inn that I could actually afford and booked a room for two for a couple of nights. The npc at a counter did not question my troubled appearance which I am very grateful for although I don't think it's even capable of questioning ones mental state.

Entering our room, i was surprised about how hospitable the place was despite the cheap price of only 50 gold a night, the beds were all nicely placed, the air didn't reek of liquor and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. Lucky deal I guess...

Collapsing on the bed, I put an arm over my eyes and gave a sigh. Oh what a day it has been... On the bright side, at least I don't have to deal with her anymore.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at Naoko-san?"

"Oh wow, how'd you guess?"

He's quite slow to catch on, seriously he was right beside me the whole time, but only now he realize that I despise her?

Sitting up on my bed, I looked at Minatsu, who was standing beside his bed, and by the way he was acting, he seems to be a little uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not angry, just tired. I need to sleep.

"Can I go out and buy something then? I didn't eat yet.."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that.. Sure go on ahead."

I gestured for my inventory window and took out 40 gold.

"Heh? Sora, I already have my own money." He implied, staring at the gold in my hands.

"Don't worry. It's my treat, I still need to feed you, after all, I lost the duel." I said, tossing the gold over to him.

Smiling, he stands up and begins his journey to find some nutritious virtual food to satisfy his virtual hunger.

"Wait, you do know how to find me right?" I shouted. Making sure he knows that his map exist.

"Of course I do!"

What a relief then.

Hearing his footsteps grow fainter and fainter, I lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling in melancholy, the atmosphere this room gives off didn't help my already deteriorating mood. Thinking about Minatsu, I realized that he needs to learn how to manage his skill points. As of right now the only skill he's been leveling up is strength. He must have concluded that strength means he'll get stronger overall and didn't give a damn about any of the other options. What a complete noob... I guess we better find some easy quest tomorrow and level him up.

Closing my eyes, I let the hustle and bustle of the town lull me into dreamland. Letting today's many incidents slip to back of my mind as I begin my slow descent into unconsciousness.

"So this is what you rather spend your evening on? Sleeping? I guess it suits you if anything."

What's this? I could've sworn I heard the devil questioning my life again. What kind of dream am I having?

"Urk!"

Opening my eyes to the crushing sensation I felt throughout my body, I realized to my surprise, that I'm unable to move a single muscle. Paralysis again, how many more times am I going to be subjected to the same poison?

"Hey! What the hell!"

I thought people weren't able to enter an occupied room unless they were let in. Is this another mistake the developers overlooked? God, their standards must be really low to release such a broken game. As I struggle to move my body from the confines of my own bed. A figure of a girl slowly begins to enter my field of vision. As my visions focuses on her face, I realized that it is none other than the devil herself, Shiori Naoko.

"Good evening." She said, her long red hair resting against my face as she looks over me with her blue eyes.

"What did you do to me you little bit- Arrghh!"

Stabbing my arm, she smiles at my pained expression, clearly enjoying herself. I stared at her amused face, gritting my teeth, my urge to kick her perfect little face in has never been more strong than it is right now.

"Watch your profanity, we don't want your little cousin to pick up after you now do we?" Pushing the knife deeper into the wound, she moves her face closer to mine.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her, wishing she would come just an inch closer so I can attempt to bang her head against mine.

"Nothing much, after all, you seem to not like giving in to big demands. How about joining your party?"

"Huh?! Joining my party, after what you did to me? What makes you think I'm going to do that, you psycho?"

Pulling the knife out of my arm, she mounts my immobile body and begins to rest her head against my chest. Closing her eyes, she puts her hands around me.

Hey! Hey! Hey! There are boundaries as to what you can and cannot do. This is one of the ones you cannot do. What is this girl even thinking? I believe the term for this is "sexual assault" but shouldn't the roles be reversed? Why am i the victim?

"Come on, you need the extra help, don't you? I believe I have already proven myself useful earlier in combat." She pleaded, looking up at my confused face.

Staring at her, I concluded that she can't be right in the head. She breaks in, stabs me in the arm and then she has the audacity to ask about joining me? Of course she isn't sane. Regaining my composure, I began asking the question that has been bothering me all this while.

"Are you a yandere?"

Upon hearing this words, she gives me a look which I can only guess meant "what?" before the smile appeared again on her face.

"Don't I have to be in love first before I can qualify as one?" She said, pushing her hair back so as not to obstruct her view.

"So if you're not infatuated with me, then can you please get off me and leave my room before I start screaming?"

"My, we can't have you screaming now. Maybe I should increase the potency of the paralysis..." Mumbling, she takes out a bottle and begins pouring a few drops of the poison onto her knife.

I can't tell what this girl is thinking at all, is she friendly or hostile? She says she wants to join me and yet she threatens me. Her actions are clearly contradicting what she is saying. What kind of messed up dating simulator did I stumble onto? I can't see the ending at all. Channeling my inner Katsuragi, I begin to think of a way to talk myself out of this, before realizing that there's only one option. Giving a sigh, I began saying the words I never want to repeat again.

"Okay, okay. I'll think about letting you join."

Caught off guard by my sudden choice to cooperate, she again begins shortening the distance between our faces.

"Really?"

"Yes, now please give me the antidote."

Giving her trademark smile, she gets off my body and takes out another bottle filled with crystal clear liquid. Opening the cap she begins pouring the antidote onto a knife she took out from her inventory. (Man, how many knives did she bring?)

"Wait, why did you coat the knife with the antidote? You could've just given it to me."

Oh I have a bad feeling about this..

"Hmm? Oh, this is compensation." She said, walking up towards my lifeless body, the knife at her side.

"Compensation? Compensation for what?" I asked nervously, looking at the knife glistening under the light of the setting sun.

Raising the knife, she looks at my face, and noticing my expression, gave her every so beautiful smile yet again.

"Not paying for my dinner."

Bringing the knife back down, the intensity of the pain shooting across all parts of my body was enough to make me scream out loud. The sound of me screaming combined with the feeling of having been kicked in the groin can only be describe as gut-wrenching... Literally. As I lay on the bed, feeling as if my whole body is burning up like an effigy in a bonfire, I stared at this spawn of Satan cheerful yet frightening smile, wondering how much longer I can keep my sanity in this game before I finally kick the bucket.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interrupted Interruption

Floor 3, Forest Area, 3:21 p.m. 3 years 9 months 5 days

"Hey Minatsu! What did I tell you about duplicating items?!

Staring at my up-to-good cousin, I crossed arms, displeased with his act of exploiting the game's stupid broken engine. Seriously, last week alone, there has been patches rolling out left and right attempting to fix this "game" but to no avail. You trap people in a game, they will always find a way to mess with it. Get that through your head, developers who I'm 89% sure is the Illuminati. Come on, who else would do such a stupid thing like this?

Having realized that he has been caught red-handed, Minatsu threw the duplicated items in a nearby pond and uses his 110%-always-work-foolproof-method-of-getting-out-of-stuff-technique, the puppy dog eyes on me.

"But Sora, we have been living in this forest for 5 days now. Duplicating bread isn't that bad right?

Nice try, Minatsu. Although your puppy eyes is a passive skill that you had since birth, it's effect won't work on me. I've lived with you and I'm used to it.

"Nonsense, my dear little idiot, duplicating is duplicating. And if you're going to hang out with me, stick to my policy: No cheating. Period. Get that through your thick skull mmmkay?"

Tossing him a few berries I found up in a tree, I sat back down in our makeshift tent, eating my share of the berries. Before you say I'm a stubborn idiot and should also cheat, just know this... I saw people lose their lives because they cheated. The game killed them itself. No mobs, no players, the game did it. Not everyone who cheated though, just the hardcore cheaters who got up to level 50 despite only being in floor 3. Not everyone is aware of this, including Minatsu, and I have no intentions of telling anyone this. For some strange reason, after witnessing their deaths, a note appeared in my inventory saying thus "Tell anyone and you'll join them - Cardinal." So yeah, kept my mouth shut.

Looking at Minatsu play around with his berries, probably upset that that's all I could manage to find, I gave him a suggestion that he should consider.

"If you're upset, find food yourself okay?"

"Ehh but finding food is dangerous here, remember? I nearly lost all my health to the Mini boss in this forest."

"But I came and save your life right? Plus you got the shared exp, you're level 7 now and the boss is dead okay?"

"You say he's dead but he probably already respawned by now... Hey Sora, can we go back to the town?"

Hearing the same suggestion again, I instantly shot it down, much to his disappointment. Oh Minatsu, I understand your pain, I too want to go back and use your cuteness to get 5000 more coins but unfortunately the devil is there. After being cured from my paralysis back in floor 1, I somehow managed to find the strength to start running. No way a psycho is joining my Faze clan, not a chance. After narrowly escaping her clutches, I bumped into Minatsu who was buying a cake from a stall. I didn't even consider to wait until he was done buying, I grabbed his arm and ran out of the town and we have been in hiding ever since. Always moving from place to place whenever I catch a glimpse of her anywhere. Which is also the reason why we are in this forest of death. She showed up in town a few days ago.

"I understand that you hate Naoko-San, but maybe if we talk to her then she'll leave us alone."

"She can't be persuaded okay? Also, don't say her name, I told you to call her Stupid Crazy Red Girl.

"But that's too long and insulting... Can't we do a quest then?"

Ahh finally you suggest something reasonable Minatsu, I knew you had it in you, good job. After approving his request, we began our long walk out of the forest to seek out some quests for us to do. Entering the dungeon tower is reserve for the elites, and I'm not elite even though I said I was going to be. So we chickens, who are too scared to enter the dungeon are left to search for other means to gain exp.

During our long expedition, we've discovered an abandoned cottage which obviously is bound to have a quest in there. If you play any rpg games, it's common sense. After convincing a reluctant Minatsu that it is not bloody haunted, which took a good half an hour of my precious lifespan, we entered the premises in hopes of finding a rewarding quest.

If Minatsu thought that the exterior looks ominous, it's nothing compared to what the interior looked like, from broken wooden floors to bloodstained walls and upon closer inspection, there is also bloodied footprints leading deeper the cottage. It's straight out of a scene from corpse party.

"S-sora... Can we go somewhere else for a quest?" Holding tightly onto my leather armor, Minatsu begins to back away slowly outside.

"Woah woah, not so fast Minatsu, I spent so long convincing you to enter the cottage. I'm emotionally invested in this now. So if anything, it's your fault I want to enter the cottage. So come, take responsibility for my actions."

Grabbing hold of his hand, I began taking our first steps into the cottage which proved really difficult, since Minatsu somehow managed to have the strength to continue pulling his hand backwards. It's either I'm really weak or he's really strong, either way, both options make me feel somewhat inferior.

"Sora, this really seems like a bad idea. Pleeeaseee I'll pay you"

Ignoring his protests, I used both of my hands in an attempt to pull him inside. Seriously, where the hell did he get all this energy? Grabbing hold of the doorway, Minatsu continues to disobey me.

"Minatsu! Come on! You're making this harder than it has to be for me. I'm older, so bloody listen to me damn it." Pulling him in as hard as I can, I gave one final tug before his fingers slip and we both tumble clumsily into the house. As a result of Minatsu's decision to hold onto the doorway, the front door slammed shut, leaving us trapped inside without any source of light.

"Soorraa!"

"Oh my god, kid, you are going to break my eardrums. Calm down, it's a game you idiot."

"Where are you? I can't find yo- AHH SOMETHING IS HOLDING ME!"

"It's me, dumbass. Calm down and shut up, okay?"

Pulling him up on his feet. I equipped a torch and begin to assess our situation. The first thing I noticed, were the bloody footprints leading into the cottage. The blood while virtual, still looked realistic enough to send a shiver down my spine. The second thing I notice, was the lack of an interior map appearing on my HUD. I gotta admit, this game handles immersion really well.

"Sora, if we die I'll kill you, if we die I'll kill you, if we die I'll kill you."

"Kid, shuttup, stop being so frightened. You are the all mighty Kirito-Sama, remember, you do not get scared at stupid things like this."

Clutching tightly onto my free arm, Minatsu silently gave a nod and kept silent, probably deciding to maintain his image as the black swordsman. Although, failing miserably at it. Looking at his frightened expression, I can't help but sympathize with him.

"Don't worry Minatsu, a level 16 like me won't let anything happen to you... It'll be bad for my reputation."

He didn't say anything, merely giving another nod and relaxing his grip on my arm. After making sure, he's calm enough to continue. I took a deep breath and began our slow walk through the cottage. I have to admit, I'm a little bit scared as well. I heard rumors in town about a ghost mob that can only be killed by a divine type sword and since I didn't have one on me, it'll be quite unfortunate if this is where it resides.

Following the footsteps, we found a set of stairs, leading deeper down into the premises. Where is the bloody quest, damn it. Going down the steps, we entered what looks like a basement, that is somehow darker than the living room. Still following the bloody prints, I noticed its outline growing deeper and darker , as if the person who laid those down, is still here. This could be a trap.

"Sora, should I take out my bow and arrow?" Minatsu asked quietly, letting go of my hand, and preparing to open his menu. He seems to be more alert now than frightened, he must have sense a presence with us down here.

"Do that, and equip the ring of dexterity, we're going to need accuracy if something is down here.."

"Already on it."

Pulling out his weapon, Minatsu aimed down his sights straight ahead of us. Talking smaller steps, we ever so slowly crept deeper into the basement.

 _Whoosh!_

"Minatsu, shoot!"

After the narrow miss of the arrow that flew past us, Minatsu let his arrow fly at once and instantly got down on the ground. Equipping a small leather shield and letting go of the torch, I slammed it into the ground as cover for Minatsu, who was arming his bow at once.

 _Whoosh!_

Another arrow flew past us, this time narrowly missing the side of my face. Crap, that nearly killed me! Equipping my +4 flame sword, I got into a stance and prepared myself for the third arrow. Meanwhile, Minatsu shot another arrow in retaliation towards our mysterious assailant.

The third arrow came but this time I was ready for it, swinging my sword horizontally, I aimed to cut the bloody arrow in half, but instead deflected it with my swing. I guess I was too early with my swing. Watching the arrow do multiple flips in the air before landing on the ground in front of me, I took the shield I placed on the ground and began running forward, much to Minatsu's surprise.

"Sora! What are you doing?!" Shooting another arrow, Minatsu stood back up and began running after me.

"Use your brain, our attacker is firing randomly in our direction, meaning he doesn't really have a general idea where we are, and just firing wherever he heard us from. Running at him will definitely catch him off guard."

A few more arrows were shot, this time, straight at me, only to be caught by my shield. He must have heard me talking about him, that means we're getting nearer.

"Nice try! But that's why shields were invented! Give up now, and I might consider letting you live!" I shouted, hoping to God that he will comply, killing players isn't my thing. But I will do it if I have no choice.

No reply. I don't know what that means, but I don't think it bodes well for us. Signaling Minatsu to get back on the ground and take aim. I slowed down my pace to the point of slowly walking towards our attacker.

"Whoever you are, I'm walking towards you right now, if you shoot another arrow so help me God, I will break your fingers."

As I got nearer and nearer, I realized that I could hear breathing. He must be right there, at least 5 feet away from me. Signaling Minatsu to throw his torch on the ground near me, I crouched down, a smile on my face, ready to discover who our guest is.

"I think someone owe us an apology for being rude enough to- crap, Minatsu! Health potion and some dry bandages now!"

Letting go of my weapon and shield, I instantly pushed my hands onto her stomach. Staring at her pale face, I used one of my hands to softly slap her face, to keep her awake. My time playing surgeon simulator 2025 has prepared me for this.

"Hey! Hey! Don't fall asleep, unless you're ready to die. I for one don't think you are. So stay awake, Minatsu hurry!"

These injuries weren't inflicted by us, a few arrows won't be able to do the amount of damaged she sustained. A small cut on her cheek, multiple bruises on both arms, a large gaping wound on her badly bandaged stomach and to top it all off, her clothes has been torn, revealing a large amount of her body. What happened to her?! Looking at her username, I discovered that she's a level 14, Mage, and that her health bar is quickly reaching the point of being empty.

"Sora, here!" Running at me with the items requested, Minatsu stared in shock at the state of our attacker, and immediately after passing me the items, began applying pressure on her wound.

"Uhh, Sakurako, if that's your real name, please open your mouth so I can give you this health potion."

Struggling to stay conscious, she turns her eyes towards me, and slowly opens her mouth. Opening the cap, I poured the contents of the potion into her mouth while at the same time watching her health bar. Okay, that will keep her alive for the time being. But the wound is still there, and she's bleeding out fast. Goddamn this game for being so realistic!

"Sakurako, I'm going to need to treat your wound. So please, just bear with me for a bit."

Slowly unraveling the bloodied bandages, I stared at the state of the wound. Not good, it's already swelling and if this game is this realistic, there's no doubt that it'll get infected if not treated with care. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Minatsu, who was staring wide-eyed in shocked and still pressing onto the wound, his hands getting bloodier.

"Minatsu, please look upstairs for some type of needle, hurry!"

Turning to look at me, he gives me a puzzled look before realizing what I'm planning to do. Standing up, he begins running the towards the other direction up the stairs.

"Don't worry Sora, I got this!"

After making sure he reached the stairs, I turned my attention once again towards my soon-to-be patient.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Slowly raising her hand, she points towards me, and opens her mouth struggling to speak. I can only guess that she wants to ask who I am.

"Shh, don't try to talk, My name is Sora and I'm here to help... I think."

Shaking her head, she points at me again, her breathing quickens and again struggles to say something. What does she want to say?

"I'm not an enemy, don't worry. I wouldn't be doing this if I am." I assured her, doing my best to keep her calm, we don't need her getting too excited and risk losing more blood.

"B-b-b.."

"What?"

"Behind."

Turning around quickly, I picked up my sword and was just in time to block an attack from another sword. Pushing the attacker away, I stood up, glaring at my unknown opponent. So this is the person who attacked her. I knew it was a trap.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting ready to do battle.

From the darkness I hear a laugh echoing throughout the basement, probably mocking me. This bastard, I'll kill him.

"My, what a strange turn of events this is..."

This voice... No it can't be.

"Sora, I didn't really appreciate you running away from me. Do you know how painful it was for me to be rejected?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, I would have stayed..." I answered, slowly backing away, towards Sakurako.

"Me? Please, I treated you the best I could. I'm sorry if I offended or insulted you in anyway."

Slowly coming into view from the light of the torch. I stared at her ever so cheerful smiling face. The same red leather armor. The same red hair and blue eyes and the same mocking tone she uses. No doubt about it, this is Shiori Naoko.

"Can you please forgive me?"

Staring at the bloodied sword in her hand, I take a deep breath and turned my gaze towards her. Here we are again, ready to duel. Only this time, to the death.

 **Author's note** : Hello, I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it the best you can. Also I'll try my best to release chapters regularly but the fact is, I'm writing another fanfic alongside this one. Plus a new one, that's coming out soon. So, if you noticed that I'm a little late, that's the probably the reason. Anyway, I hope you'll give me some feedback and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter or not. It would really help me improve as a writer. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 - Unwanted Encounters

Finally gathering that I intend to defend this person I just met 5 minutes ago with my life. Shiori looks at me in amusement.

"Oh, are we going to fight? I rather not do that. After all, I just want that lady there and no one else."

"The lady?"

Taking a quick glance at Sakurako, she looks at me with her weakened, pleading eyes for help. God, can I even say no to a girl like her? Now that I took another look, her injuries don't appear to be that severe anymore. A Mage is able to heal herself given enough time. The wound however still needs stitching, that fact still hasn't change, damn it Minatsu, the hell are you doing upstairs? Shit, focus on Shiori, I can't let my guard down.

"Why do you need her? Don't tell me you're still looking to join a party and she rejected you."

Giving a short giggle, Shiori slowly wiped the blood away from her sword with her thumb and finger. She's sick, she's enjoying this I know it.

"Jealous are we? No, I don't need to join her, after all, I still intend to be with you. I just need a little something called money, and fortunately there's a bounty on her head. I'm just simply collecting it, dead or alive."

Money? Bounty? Why are people so evil? We are all trapped in a game, this is no time to be putting bounties on other players, damnit. Why can't we all just work together?

"All right, another question then. Where the bloody hell did you come from?"

Upon hearing that, Shiori brought her bloodied fingers closer to her face and proceeded to apply the blood on her lips, as if she was putting lipstick on. The hell is she doing, whatever it is, I don't think I want to know.

"Mmm? I was searching for her, I managed to at least injure her, but it seems she still had the strength to escape here. And when I stumbled upon this cottage, what a surprise it was to see you two trying to work up the courage to enter it. You could say that I was ecstatic to finally find you both. So I decided to cloak myself with a scroll of invisibility and watch what you do from there. Needless to say, I was surprised you managed to react to me so quickly in contrast to how you were on the day we met."

"Who put a bounty on her head?"

"A guild, commonly known as The Black Knights, they claim to be a frontline guild, focusing on beating the game, but really, all they do is mess around in a floor's town area trying to pick up naive female players. Just like most guilds."

The Black Knights, I heard of them. They were first formed back in floor 2, back when joining guilds was all the rage. Guilds were being made every second by players who believed that if they made a guild, they'll be more famous, but really, only the lucky ones managed to stay relevant to this day. I didn't even know they still existed. From what I've seen of them, all they do is wear black armor and use black weapons showing off their guild's crest to everyone. Really, they're just a bunch of Kirito wannabes.

"What do they want from her?"

Licking the blood from her lips, which send shivers down my spine, she opened her mouth to answer before stopping herself and instead gave me a condescending look.

"That's classified information, unfortunately. So, how about it, Do you mind giving me to her? After all, you don't seem the type to be saving damsels in distress. I'll even give you half of the gold and we'll go our separate ways. But if you give her to me, just know that I'll still be asking to join your party, that isn't negotiable."

"Tch, why do you want to join me so bad?! What do you want from me?"

Taking one step forward, Shiori shrugs her shoulders and gave a sigh.

"I don't know myself, I just feel something when I'm with you, it could be love, who knows? I don't think it is. Most of the time, there is no motive behind my actions, I just do whatever I feel like doing, and joining you is what I want to do... And I intend to make it happen."

Holding my sword in front of me even tighter, I took another glance back at Sakurako who was trying her best to heal her wound with what little mana she has left. I can't even imagine how their battle went. If she did this much damage to a level 14, how much damage will she lay upon me should I stand in her way? As if reading my mind, Shiori spoke up once again.

"So what do you say? Will you give her to me or not?"

Snapping my attention back to Shiori, I stared at her leering face, illuminated by the fading light of the torch. What do I do? She's level 18 for God's sake, how is she always one or two levels ahead of me? I spent all of my time here farming and fighting mini bosses along with Minatsu just to reach level 16. You're telling me she has done much more? Although her equipment hasn't change much, there's no doubt that she's capable of using them to their full potential. This isn't even my business anyway... I just came to do a quest! How did I get sucked into this mess? What to do?! what to do?!

Taking a deep breath, I finally gave her my answer.

"Sure, you can have her."

Giving a smile, Shiori brought her guard down and began walking towards Sakurako.

"I knew I could count on yo-"

"Over my dead body!"

Running quickly towards her, I faked a swing with my sword, tricking her into swinging hers the other way to deflect it. Ducking down to avoid her attack, I instantly got back up with a swing of my sword upwards in hopes on actually getting her with that attack, only to miss completely by her arching backwards. Looks like she saw that coming.

Gripping the sword in her hand tightly, Shiori thrusts her sword foward in retaliation. Side stepping to avoid her attack, I raised my sword with both arms upwards and swung it down with all might, aiming to cut her outstretched arm. But before I could cut her arm off, Shiori spun herself around, dodging my blade and did a roundhouse kick, hitting my back and sending me crashing forward face first onto the ground.

"There's martial arts in this game?!" I shouted out loud, clenching my teeth trying to suppress the pain of possibly having fractured my ribs and spine.

"Combat depends on your abilities in the real world, leveling up and skill points just enhances the effectiveness of your attacks. Didn't you read the guidebook, Sora?"

"So what, you're telling me you know martial arts? You weren't using that before." I said, slowly getting back on my feet. Her attack knocked the wind out of me. I gotta do my best to make sure I don't get hit by her again otherwise it's lights out.

"I didn't see the need to use it."

Finally regaining my composure, I took a deep breath and began circling her, reluctant to attack. As if taunting me, she begins to do the same with as always, a smile on her face. This girl just loves to piss me off.

"What's wrong, Sora? Cold feet? Well all your problems will disappear if you just let me take the girl. You know, I could just easily beat you and take the girl anyway. I don't really see the point on continuing this fight, it's just delaying the inevitable."

Before I could answer her, she sprang into action and began running towards me, her sword at her side. With no time to react, I instinctively rolled left, completely dodging her sword. But she wasn't done, opening her inventory, she takes out a few throwing knives and threw them all in my direction. Standing back up, I motioned myself to activate a 3 hit-combo attack and deflected all the knives with multiple swings of my sword, only to find Shiori in front of me, her sword getting ready to swing again. Finally reaching my limits, I spun myself around to give myself momentum and swung my sword as hard as I could.

The loud pang of metal hitting against metal echoes throughout the basement, as Shiori and I glare at each other, our swords crossing.

"Let's just hope you can go longer than 4 minutes."

"Let's just hope that I get to beat the living shit out of you."

We jumped backwards at the same time, somehow I ended up right in front of Sakurako again. Taking a quick look at her, I see her looking back up at me, her expression filled with both shock and awe. Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention back towards Shiori, only to find her already in front of me, her sword getting ready to cut me diagonally. Shit!

Ducking down to avoid her attack, I noticed my shield right beside her feet and grabbed it, instantly bringing it up to my head, just in time to block her sword from slicing right through me. Feeling the vibrations shoot across my arm, I clenched my teeth and with all my effort, I manage to push her away from us with the shield.

It's no use, I can't keep this up, she's too strong for me and she knows it too. It's only a matter of time.

Running at me again, she takes out a scroll and throws it at our direction, summoning a large blast of ice heading straight for us. Damn, I know what she intends to do, but there's no choice but to block it.

Bringing the shield closer to the two of us, I blocked the ice blast, causing the shield to freeze up. Shiori, finally reaching us, took the opportunity and smashed the shield with one swing of her sword.

"Looks like I win."

Staring at her smiling gleeful face, I didn't stop to think and before I knew it, I was already placing myself between her and Sakurako.

"Such a shame..."

Raising her sword up with both hands, I brace myself for the incoming attack.

 _Pang!_

Hearing the noise, I opened my eyes to see the sword fly off Shiori's hand and landing on the ground beside us with a loud clang. Who could of...?

"Minatsu!"

Slowly walking towards us with his bow drawn towards Shiori, he stops in his tracks as soon as he was a meter away from her.

"Naoko-San, I kindly ask of you to leave Sora alone."

Still facing us, Shiori puts her hands up and begins talking to Minatsu.

"Minatsu, what a pleasant surprise! How have you been doing?"

Turning his gaze towards us, Minatsu gave a concerned look towards me. Idiot, this is not the time to be worrying about me, the devil is here! Focus on her! If only I could speak telepathically.

"Sora, you alright?"

"Idiot! What the hell took you so long! What the hell were you doing?! Chasing butterflies?!"

Giving me a hurtful look, Minatsu opens his mouth to explain.

"But Sora, a bunch of mobs suddenly appeared outside the cottage! I couldn't let them come in and attack you guys so I took care of it."

At that, Shiori chuckled.

"It was probably me, I chased her and didn't bother to kill the mobs chasing me. Slow as they are, their navigation system will eventually lead them here. Sorry about that."

Hmph, it's a good thing I discovered Minatsu's affinity for the Archer class. Otherwise, he would have been a goner if he remained a knight. Although it did cost me half of all my gold back in floor 2 to reset his stats and class and to raise him up to level 7, it looks like it paid off in the end.

Putting her hands down, Shiori turns around to face Minatsu and goes down on one knee so they were face to face.

"My, but look at how much you've changed in a few weeks, from knight to archer? Interesting choice, Minatsu. It looks like Sora actually knows what he's doing."

Taking this chance, I took her sword and mine and after making sure Sakurako is alright, I stood up and began walking towards the both of them.

"Well Shiori, the psychotic bounty hunter, it appears that you've been disarmed and being held at gunpoint by an 11 year old. What say you leave right now and never contact us again?"

Standing back up, Shiori turns to face me. She didn't look intimidated, in fact, she looks as if this is a normal thing for her. How messed up must one be before you become just like her?

"I guess I lost.. Well it was fun, I have to admit. Although it's a shame, I would have loved that bounty money. But it looks like I'd get shot in the back if I were to do anything."

Looking down at her weapon in my hand, she gives a sigh and shakes her head.

"I assume you're not going to give that back to me."

Putting her sword in my inventory, I stared at her silently.

"It seems so. Well, what exactly do you intend to do with me now?"

Oh, you have no idea what I'd like to do to you. But saying them out loud and actually doing them would go against my moral beliefs and would label me as a player killer. I guess there's only one thing to do with you.

"You know those things criminals do to people when they want to do bad things to them? Yeah, give us all your items or you'll be receiving a free acupuncture session from Minatsu over there."

"B-but Sora, I don't want to hur-"

"Shut up and roll with it Minatsu!"

Seriously, coming across as threatening is hard enough as it is without you taking what I say literally. You're making everything look like a joke. Moral of the story, don't do what I did and partner up with a pacifistic blockhead.

Giving a sigh, I continued.

"I suggest taking everything out now, I don't have all day."

If I was expecting her to react in an unusual way, I got what I asked for, after hearing my demand, she gave a really sly smile.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything, now hurry up."

Giving a wider grin, she slowly lifts up her hands and begins taking out pieces of her clothing, first her leather gloves, then her leggings.

"What are you doing?"

"You said everything, right?"

Watching her finally reach for her leather chestplate, Minatsu begins to blush so red that I swear he started glowing.

"N-Naoko-San, S-sora didn't mean your clothes you know..."

"No, I think he meant everything, right Sora?"

Oh my god, what does she want out of me, a reaction? Well let me tell you, she isn't going to get one from me. Giving a sigh, a raised my hand to stop her from revealing more of her womanly parts before Minatsu passes out.

"What do you think I am, an idiot? Did you expect me to drop my weapon and clumsily walk backwards with a red face asking you to stop? I'm not a dumbass in a harem anime that's scared of seeing women naked. As much as it pains me to admit it, you're attractive, so stop rubbing it in my face and put back your clothes and give us your items already."

Looks like that did the trick. Giving a disappointed face and a sigh, Shiori begins to put her clothes back on. As I'm watching her do so, I ordered Minatsu to keep an eye on her while I go check on Sakurako.

Relighting the torch on the ground with a swing of my sword, I brought it closer to her to check on her condition.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes... I'm fine... Thanks... For saving me."

The bruises are already beginning to fade and the wound didn't look that serious now that I have a clearer view. Looks like stitches isn't required. The passive healing is amazing. Opening my inventory, I took out a dark blue coat I got from a quest and passed it to her to wear. I believe she spent enough time nearly naked on the floor.

As I watch her put the coat on, I can't help but think that I've seen her before. Her hazelnut colored hair tied in a ponytail and her brown colored eyes really strikes out as familiar to me.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Bringing the coat closer to herself, she stares at both Shiori and Minatsu, probably still can't believing she's still alive before turning her attention back to me.

"Ayako... Rei"

No way, what the heck is she doing here? I expected her to be in the real world, watching over us like some crazy mad scientist. Not down here, struggling to survive just like us.

"The head developer of this game?! Your the Ayako Rei?!"

"Sora! Shiori disappeared!"

What?! Quickly turning around behind me, Shiori is nowhere to be seen. Where did she go?! It's as if she just vanished into thin air. No she couldn't have...

"Minatsu, what was the last thing you saw her do?"

Holstering his bow, Minatsu quickly walked over to our location.

"I saw her take out some crystal thing and I thought she was going to put it on the ground, but she just instantly disappeared!"

A crystal that allows you to teleport... I can't believe she already has that item this early into the game.

"The only way to get the first teleportation crystal is to..."

"Defeat the first and second floor bosses in a row..." Ayako finished, also in shock.

Shiori Naoko... Exactly how powerful are you?!

 **Author's note** : Hello once again, listen I'm sorry for the long wait. Family Christmas reunion stuff, I know you guys can understand, you've done it too. Anyway, at least here it is now and I'm sorry if the quality of it has gone down. I was rushing to get this chapter in order to start writing the chapter to my other fanfic. Finally, please be sure to let me know what you think. I would like to hear your thoughts about my story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - Silent Night

Overworld, Floor 3, A few hours later

"So to summarize, realistic injuries and sickness isn't an intentional feature of the game?"

"No, along with the others like harming each other in safe zones."

"Then, you didn't set the game this way"

"No.. I didn't.. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

The sun was beginning to set, a clear warning of the arrival of dangerous mobs that spawns in the night, but I didn't care. Despite the fact that we're outside, walking the long vast path to the floor's town, I couldn't help but be amused. I never thought I'd be walking alongside the head developer of the game, talking about the game's mechanics and how it works and what shouldn't. Oh yeah, Minatsu too.

"So you didn't intend to trap all the players here?"

She brought her head down, pulling the spare clothes I gave her closer to her. I didn't notice it, but it was cold. The weather system has been broken for some time now, the recent patch for the game tried to fix the connection problems during duels between players, while they did accomplish what they set out to do, somehow, someway the weather system was disturbed causing the evening to be colder than usual and sometimes, it'll even start to snow.

"How many times must I say it? Of course I didn't." She replied after a while, her breath visible in the air as she continued breathing. It's getting colder now, looks like it's going to be one of those times.

"Well if you didn't trap us here, who did? If you say it was a glitch that the log out button isn't available, I'll slap you right here and now because that's bullshit."

She rolled her eyes, probably tired of my profane mouth and it's uselessness. "I don't know myself and of course it wasn't a glitch, I'm not that bad of a developer, I'd be labeled an idiot and a disgrace if that was the cause."

"Hmph, the game's broken enough already on its own. You sure you and your team knew what you were doing when you made this?" I asked rather carelessly, turning my head to look around at the world with a frown plainly visible on my face.

She clicked her tongue, an angry expression formed on her face as she turn to look at me. "Give me a break! It isn't my fault this game is so broken! You idiots keep asking for the game to be released earlier than it should be... How is it my fault that we didn't finish in time?!"

I stared at her as we continued walking, her enraged expression still on her face, as she waited for my response. I blinked a few times, and then I shrugged my shoulders, finally I blew cold air onto her face, causing her to flinch.

"What was that-?!"

"Don't assume that I was waiting for this game... I only bought it because it's supposed to be like SAO. Also if you really did care about the game, you wouldn't blame the fans. You should have told them to buzz off the game isn't finish yet. Seriously, it's common sense. How old are you, really?"

When she was done rubbing her face, she growled at me for a while, before setting her sights back on the path in front of us. "Twenty...four."

Twenty four? Seriously? What the fuuuuu... A twenty four year old head developer?

"Uuf! Ow... Sora, what's wrong?"

Snapping back into reality, I realized that I had, without thinking, stopped walking and as a result, the ever oblivious Minatsu banged his face on my back. It also didn't help that my sword was also holstered on my back. That must have done some damage.

"Ayako, can you stop for a bit?"

Turning around, she stops and looks at Minatsu and I. "Why, something wrong?"

To answer to her question, I turned to face Minatsu who was holding his hands to his face and got down on one knee. "Oi, remove your hands."

When he didn't do as I asked, I let out a long sigh and lowered his hands for him. Just as I thought, a bloody nose.

"I thought I told you to tell me if you hurt yourself, idiot." I said, wiping the blood away with a cloth from my inventory. Afterwards, I proceeded to apply a healing rune on the middle of his nose.

"Yeah... But we're already running out of ink for runes and we already used our last health potion..."

Standing back up, I softly hit his head and continued walking. "Why the hell do you think we're going to town in the first place? To join a guild? Although I really don't want to, we have no choice... We need more items."

Finally reaching Ayako, I gestured her to continue walking. Seriously, must the town be so far? You could say it's my fault for picking a faraway forest as our hideout but hey, you can never be too careful, especially with a person like _her_ running amok.

The silence throughout the journey only reminded us of the fact that it is cold out here... Very, very cold. An hour has gone by, the sun has rested for the night, the town still a speck in the distance. It looks like another hour's journey before we reach it's warm relaxing atmosphere of safeness.

"S-Sora... A-are we t-there y-yet?" Minatsu asked, clutching his clothes tightly.

"Just a little further Minatsu... Just a little further."

"H-hey y-you d-don't seem to be b-bothered by the s-sudden drop of t-temperature." Said Ayako through chattering teeth.

"The wonders of a flame sword... It's mighty convenient, you know? One of it's hidden features is to warm one's back when holstered behind the user."

Ayako glares at me for a while, probably because of the smile I have on my face, before turning her attention to Minatsu.

"M-maybe y-your brother nee-ds it m-more than y-you do.."

"Minatsu? Please, he's a tough kid, trust me, I trained him myself."

"T-that's what I'm w-worried a-about... Minatsu, Make s-sure y-ou don't become just l-like your brother h-here okay?"

"Rude... It isn't my fault that you two are freezing to death."

I suppose we could do we some much needed rest. It's not like we're in a rush or anything. "Fine I got it, let's stop here then. We'll continue in the morning."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the both of them instantly drop to the ground like flies. Hmph, investing in the endurance skill goes a long way folks. There was a dry log nearby off to the side of the path. Camping out here doesn't seem like a bad idea, no one would go farming with the weather like this, plus we're near enough to the town that the only mobs to be worried about are boars and wolves.

"Ayako, strike that log. We're going to camp here."

Ayako turn her head towards the direction my finger was pointed at. Equipping a staff that I gave her, she stood up and went closer to the log and after muttering some magic mumbo-jumbo, the log suddenly caught fire and burned a bright flame, illuminating the area. Man, it's mighty convenient to have a Mage around.

Though our camp was just a pile of sleeping bags Minatsu had in his inventory, it was enough that you could comfortably fall asleep without any trouble. After setting up the camp, Minatsu straightaway jumped onto his sleeping bag and after rolling himself so that he was facing the fire, fell asleep. So it was just the two of us awake with nothing to do except stare at the flame sparks disappear into the cold sky. The mood the atmosphere projected was a gloomy one, while I didn't mind it, Ayako for one, seemed kind of troubled.

"Something bothering you?"

Ayako's eyebrows rose as she turn to look at me, clearly she didn't expect me to initiate a conversation.

"Oh, uh, it's just that, what am I suppose to tell the world when we get out of here? Even I don't know why the game trapped us. In fact, would they even believe I'm innocent?"

"I don't know. What you say may be true. No one cares who's to blame as long as there's someone to blame. And of course, who'd be better to blame other than the head developer of the game?"

"You aren't really helping, you know? You bloody pessimist."

"It's not pessimism, it's being realistic. Until we find out the cause, the world will continue to label you as the second coming of Adolf Hitler."

"Now that's someone I really don't want to be associated with... Might as well find myself a cliff and let fall damage do me in."

"After I save you? If I knew you were going to do that, I might as well have save my last health potion and left you for dead."

"It was a joke."

"And that was sarcasm."

Silence once again. It's clear that this is something that is clearly bothering her. Who wouldn't be bothered? I should try to talk about a different subject. Something to take her mind off it.

"Why did the Black Knights put a bounty on your head?"

"That's... Not something I really want to talk about. But I suppose you deserve to know."

"Ooh story time! I'm so excited." Putting a exaggerated smile on my face, I scoot closer towards her until I could no longer, the burning log between us.

She put on a face suggesting annoyance, but that could just be my imagination. She looks up at the stars for awhile, a smile appeared on her face as she marvels at her wondrous creation. When she was done, the smile faded and she laid her hands on the ground, leaning backwards, she gives a sigh and begins her story.

"I assume you know what the Black Knights actually are."

"Other than being Kirito wannabes? A bunch of losers trying to succeed at virtual romance."

The corner of her lip shot upwards, apparently amused by my remark.

"True... Their leader was the worst of the bunch. Do you know who he is?"

For a response, I shrugged my shoulders and tilted my head upwards.

"His username is 'Ragnarok' brilliant right? But for the sake of not sounding like an idiot, we're just going to call him Baka. Now Baka was one of the beta testers of the game. He did his job moderately well, pointing out the kinks and bugs in the game. But what set him apart from the other beta testers was his strange infatuation with me."

"Can't blame him."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, continue."

"Anyway, I talked to him a couple of times, each time he made some sort of pass at me. Although I made it clear I wasn't interested he still insisted on-

"Snooze fest! Get to the interesting bit."

Ayako clicked her tongue again in annoyance. She then shook her head, probably regretting her choice to follow me to town. Too late now, Ayako. You're at my mercy now.

"Anyway, One day I log onto to the game to test how the connection was fairing myself. Little did I know that once I entered the game, I could never get out again. At first I thought it was a prank by a fellow developer 'it's based after sword art online after all!' But that thought quickly faded away as soon as the first player has been killed. You saw it too right? One guy went insane and started attacking everyone?"

"Yeah, I remember that... Those were dark times those first few days were... It took 3 players to finally kill him."

Nodding her head in agreement, Ayako shifted her position so she was hugging her knees.

"So after that incident, I started feeling really helpless... a little bit scared, and while I was acknowledging my own helplessness and vulnerability, I came across him, that Baka. He suggested that we team up, since he was a beta tester and I was the head developer. Naturally, due to the state I was in, I agreed. It was suppose to be the perfect combination. We spent most of our time completing the hidden quests and finding the rarest items in floor 1, exploiting our knowledge of the game, etcetera, etcetera. Once the first floor was cleared, we decided to make a guild, The Black Knights. It sole purpose was to clear the floor dungeons and find the boss room. At first, the guild did what it was supposed to, explore the floor dungeon. But after a while, they just stopped. The members stopped giving a damn about clearing the dungeon, and it had only been 5 days!"

"Then why not force them to? You are- I mean were one of the leaders right?"

She shook her head.

"I tried, I even told them that I'll accompany them myself if they wanted to. But they just stopped caring. I confronted Baka about it. That's when he started showing his true colors. He didn't give a damn about the guild, he just wanted me. He thought if I spent enough time with him, I might fall in love with him. And when I didn't, he got impatient. I'm not even close to his age... I'm twenty four and he's eighteen, so why me? When he started professing his love for me and how much I meant to him , I didn't know how to react... I was both confused and shocked. So I told him that I was relinquishing my position as co-leader of the guild and that I was done partying up with him. Heh, big mistake."

Ayako closed her eyes and gave a pained expression as she continues to recall the past. Her ponytail blowing along with the cold wind. It didn't seem like the right time to start joking, so I kept silent and waited for her to continue. After a while, Ayako finally opened her eyes and stared off into the distance.

"I thought that maybe I could start over... Share the items I acquired and the knowledge I have of the game with the players. Something I couldn't do when I was with him. I just wanted to help the players and keep them alive... Even if I die. I made this game, no matter how little I can do, I want to at least help them. So I removed him from my party and began to walk away. That's when he lost it and started attacking me... I did my best trying to hold him off... But you know how we mages are, close combats aren't our specialty... I lost. But it didn't stop there..."

She took a deep breath and stared at the sky.

"That's when he took advantage me... He gagged me up and did the deed right there and then. I'm not going to go into the details. Frankly, I swore I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but I digress... After that, I passed out due to shock. When I woke up, I found myself tied up in the house we bought. All my weapons and items gone. And for the next few days, I played the role of a his personal toy... I couldn't escape. A gagged mouth and tied hands means no way of reciting spells. I just wanted to die. One day, after having his way with me, I realized that he hadn't bind my arms properly and I was able to escape. I took a few clothes from the house and an old sword lying about and left. A day later, a bounty was placed on me, 50,000 gold. Naturally, I stayed away from the town when I first heard about it. A few manage to track me, but a few spells drove them away. One day, I was doing a quest, trying to earn the money I have lost, when that red headed girl attacked. The rest you know already... I lost, found the abandoned cabin, summoned a few arrows to throw at you guys, thought I was gonna die. Instead I was saved by you and Minatsu and now, here we are."

When she was done with her story, I was left with nothing to say. What are you suppose to say after hearing all that? 'Sorry that happened to you, I hope you'll be okay'? I can't just say that.

The wind blew once again, but I didn't feel it. I was too deep in thought to notice it. It hadn't occurred to me before, but even in the virtual world, stuff like this still happens... Not only to Ayako, but to many others as well.

"Heh, left speechless? I didn't think you were human enough to sympathize."

I looked at her, a smile on her face. Is that forced or is it genuine? I don't know... This is the first time I've been worried about what comes out of my mouth.

"I um, do you uh... You okay?"

Damn, that wasn't what I wanted to say! Goddamn it brain you had one job! One!

Ayako stared at me with a strange look on her face before bursting out into loud, cheerful laughter. What's so funny? It was just a question..

"What is that?! Oooooh.. You actually are sympathetic to others. Oh wow, I feel like I've seen a side of you that you haven't shown anyone. It's like seeing an eclipse."

"Oh leave me alone, a story like that isn't something to joke about. The hell was I suppose to say?"

She continued to laugh, a few tears coming out of her eyes. When she was done, she wiped away her tears and took multiple deep breaths to replace the ones she lost. It looks like she isn't too traumatized by her experience. She's gotten over it that quick, it's quite impressive really.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" I asked, setting myself down on my sleeping bag, staring at the stars in the sky.

"I don't know, to be honest. I'm just going with the flow, and frankly, I like where it's taking me."

Turning myself to the side, I looked at Minatsu's sleeping figure, watching his chest rise and fall as he continues his journey into dreamland.

"Don't you have some sort of plan? A spare house, a friend?

"No... There's still a bounty on me, and 50,000 is worth a lot after all.

An idea formed in my head. A swordsman and an archer. An offense and a defense, but no support... Wait, am I actually considering this?

"A head developer is worth more however..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm saying why not join us? You're just following us for now to hopefully sneak into an inn and stay there right? Partying up won't hurt, Don't worry I won't try anything funny with you. Plus, Mages are convenient after all."

I said that so fast without thinking. God, I must sound like an idiot. Although I didn't really care what her response was, I still found myself holding my breath in anticipation, a heavy force pressing down my chest.

"I.. Can't do that..."

"Well it's not like I was expecting anything from it." Was what I was going to say, but what came out of my mouth instead was: "Why not?"

"The bounty remember? If I party up with you guys, and he hears about it. It's only natural that you'd be hunted down as well. I can't do that to you guys."

"I guess... You're right."

When she didn't reply, I looked at her direction and found that she was already asleep. The fire glowing brightly in front of her, displaying her sleeping face for my eyes to see, her long brown ponytail laying at her side. Strange, I wasn't really interested in the opposite sex before, but she really is stunning. A set of perfectly framed features that could give Shiori a run for her money.

Well I suppose it was time to hit the hay. Tomorrow is a big day after all. Turning back to face the sky, I closed my eyes, letting the warm fire and chirping of virtual grasshoppers lull me into a deep comfortable sleep, praying that tomorrow would be less eventful than today.

 **Author's note** : Hello, so first I would like to thank you guys for following my story, you have no idea how much it means to me to know that some people think my story is worth so much of their time. I appreciate you all. Secondly, I apologize if this chapter was uneventful than the last. I hope you enjoy dialogue heavy chapters... Anyway, as always make sure to leave a review to tell me what you think. And with that, I make my exit.


	7. Chapter 6, Part 2 - Small Dilemma

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Oh come on, please let me sleep more. Put me back into sleep mode, please game? It isn't fair... Did you really have to send an alert message right now? The combined noises from all three of our menus beeping was enough to make me contemplate getting my ears chopped off.

The warm light of the morning sun filtered through my eyelids, signifying the end of sleepy time. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, squinting as the sun continues to hurt my ever so delicate vision. Bringing myself up to a sitting position, yawning, I realized that I was the only one awake. Both Ayako and Minatsu continue to stay ever so still in their slumber despite the constant beeping of our menus. How the hell do they do it? Let me in on the secret, guys.

I stared at the view of the Overworld for a while, ignoring the beeps and boops. Strange... Is it just me or does something feel off? Was that rock always right next to me? I don't remember that mountain being there... It could just be me... After all, visibility wasn't really something that we had most nights.

I continued to doubt myself, that is until I turn to look at the direction towards town. That's when I instantly got up and instinctively walked backwards. Staring in shock, before tripping over Minatsu's sleeping body. I fell backwards onto the ground, while Minatsu shot straight upwards from my gentle touch with a sound that was between a snort and a scream. I opened my mouth to try and silence him, before closing it again... He'll find out soon enough.

"S-Sora... Don't scare me like that." Minatsu had a tired expression on his face before changing to an alert one as soon as he caught sight of mine. "Sora, what's wron-..." Turning his head towards the direction I was looking at, Minatsu stopped short, having realize that remaining quiet is probably the best option.

I don't believe it... Has that been right beside us this whole time? No, I didn't see it last night... What the hell is that doing here then?

It let out a low but audible growl, signifying it's passive state, as there was no one to be hostile too... At least until it turns around. It lifts up it's giant axe and hangs it over his shoulder, while at the same time, shaking it's horned head, as it try's to shake off the flies landing on it's before stilled head. The Gleam Eyes, the 74th floor boss of the original Sao... Sitting down right beside us as if it were on a picnic. Thankfully, system sounds like alert messages are only heard by players, or else we would have woken up by the gates of heaven by now.

I stared at Minatsu's fearful face as he hurriedly swiped open his menu to silence it. It seems he doesn't know that it can't hear it. Watching him read through the message that has been presented before him, I see his eyes grow wider than what I thought possible of him, he clasped a hand on his mouth and looks up at me, gesturing me to open mine.

At the same time, I looked back and forth between him and Ayako, hoping he understands what I'm trying to say. He took a moment, but he finally got it through his thick skull and slowly crawled towards her. Now, to address that beeping noise... Swiping my own menu, I scroll down to the messages option and selected on it to reveal the message it contains.

 _Attention to all players, as of today, 25th October 2025, 9:25 a.m. A total of two thousand three hundred and twenty three players out of fourteen thousand have all lost their lives within floor 1 to floor 3._

Okay, that does seem like big news, but was it really such big news to deserve its own alert sound? I scrolled down further, realizing that the message isn't over yet.

 _Due to the halt in progression, all remaining players have been moved from the 3rd floor all the way up to the 10th overnight. You have been teleported to the exact coordinates as you were in the 3rd. If not, then a short distance away from it._

The tenth floor?! Are you shitting me?! I don't think our levels are even high enough to combat any of the mobs here!

 _The aim behind this transfer is to ensure forward progression. To reinforce this, a new system has been placed. A time limit has been set on each floor. All players have to ensure to beat the floor within the time limit, if not, every player will be teleported to a higher floor. The only way to go back down to floors 3-9 will be to fight their respected floor bosses found throughout floor 10. Using this system as an exploit is futile, for the consequences will be more severe every time. The first would be just a mere transfer. The second will be the lowering of levels and the halving of health. The third will be the death of a hundred players with an increase of rarity of mob drops and so on and so forth._

 _For this new feature to be added to the game, many more things has been implemented to work with the new system. Which will be listed below._

 _-Every ten floors now have a fixed leveling up system. (Floor 1-10, level 1 to 20. 11-20, level 20 to 30, etc... Maximum leveling up range may vary every ten floors)_

 _-Floor bosses now have a fixed spawn point in the dungeon._

 _-Improve enemy A.I system._

 _-Added durability bar to a weapon._

 _-Added class 'Blacksmith' and also blacksmith npcs and shops._

 _-Added class 'Animal Tamer'_

 _-Added class 'Assassin'_

 _-Fixed broken weather system._

 _-Fixed Duplication exploit_

 _-Fixed Dialogue conversation giving out unnecessary Xp resulting in infinite level ups._

 _-Enemy mobs now respawns at random locations when killed._

 _-Mini-Bosses now respawns within 2 days instead of 4._

 _-Removed realistic injuries and wounds. Players now only experience the pain along with a handicap in abilities when injured. Amputated limbs respawns within 2 days._

 _-New magic system added._

 _Classes must now pick between 4 elements: Fire, Air, Water and Earth. With the exception of the Mage class, which has all elements by default._

 _Classes with the exception of the Mage are now able to combine their selected element with their weapons and armor along with the ability of basic spells for that element._

 _Classes may change elements using the reset fountain in the second floor at the cost of 20,000 gold_

 _-Added Memorial Stone at the town center of floor one._

 _-Mages can now enhance the effectiveness of their companions attack_

 _-Teleportation Crystals are now able to be found and bought from merchants and mobs._

 _End of message._

Oh god, this is going to be such a pain...

 **Author's Note** : Okay... Sorry for the late release... School is a pain. So I made this short chapter, to at least keep you updated. The next chapter will be out by this weekend. That's about it. I suck at writing updates.


	8. Chapter 7 - Rock and a Hard Place

Overworld, Floor 10, 9:27 a.m.

They say that the unpredictability of life is what keeps it interesting. I say otherwise... That very same unpredictability is what got us in this situation in the first place. The situation that no one wants to find themselves in. The situation that if following the rules of karma, shouldn't have happen, for I have not done anything wrong, I saved a life after all. Yet here I am, frozen stiff on the ground, praying to any God that will listen to not have this unbalanced excuse of a boss turn around and face me. So screw you and your sayings.

"Uguuu... Good morning." The half asleep Mage, finally has woken up. Although this situation is not to be taken lightly, I still found myself waiting in anticipation for her reaction when she finally finds out what she has been sleeping beside with.

Putting a finger up to his lips, Minatsu tries his best to keep both Ayako and himself silent. Which failed miserably. Instead of getting the message, like a serious rpg player would, she instead, smiles at his panicked expression and pats his head... What an airhead... I believe this here will be our graves. What a way to go out.

"Hehehe, what's wrong Minatsu? It's fine! I'm fine! It's morning, there's no mobs anywhere!"

 **Grrr**

"Op, what's that you, Sora? Hehe, hungry already? Do you want some bread? Some grapes? Or how about... Myself?"

Oh jeez, She's one of those people who have no control over their actions as soon as they wake up... God, why has thou forsaken me?

"Not hungry... If you want to see hungry, turn around."

Still half asleep, Ayako gives a smile that plainly says 'what are you talking about?' before turning around. Soon afterwards, the humming she was doing had come to a halt, the small happy-like movement of her body had stopped, and she remained staring at the back of the monster that she programmed into the game. She stayed like that for a while, after a moment she, with a bit of a shake, raised her hand up and swiped open her menu and silenced her beeping. Well I guess, that woke her up... Actually, I'm more amazed that 'It' still hasn't heard us... Didn't the update say something about improved enemy A.I? Not that I'm complaining or anything... Thank God for incompetent patches.

"S-Sora? Mind explaining why I'm nearly on the verge of having a heart attack?" Ayako said through hushed lips, slowing crawling away from it and ending up right beside me.

Instead of telling her, I put up 3 fingers in one hand and with the other hand, I pointed upwards. Then with both hands, I displayed 10 fingers. She tilted her head in confusion, probably wondering why we're playing charades in the face of death.

Wow, she's either still half asleep or she's really this incompetent. Even Minatsu would have gotten it, and he's Minatsu. My face must have shown disappointment, for she pouted her lips and instead turns to Minatsu for answers. Fine, ask the eleven year old, why don't you? It's not like my explanation was easy to comprehend or anything.

It seems not even Minatsu dares to risk opening his mouth. He even did the same exact thing as I did. But alas, Ayako, the air headed Mage, still couldn't get it through her thick skull. As a last resort, I gestured for my menu and selected my messages, motioning her to do the same.

She looked at me in annoyance but did as she was told. I watched her face as it turns from puzzlement, to surprise, to realization and finally to denial. Yep, this is happening Ayako... Your game is screwing with us.

She opened her mouth before shutting it close, remembering that a boss is right beside us. She motioned me to come to her, which I complied. Having scooted right next to her, I began wondering what she's up to. Once I was near enough, she brought her face closer to mine.

" _I know what you're thinking, I saw your face... I'm not going to kiss you, idiot."_ She whispered furiously into my ear.

" _What? No, I wasn't thinking that... I think. Anyway, what is it? Do you have a plan?"_ I whispered back, rather quickly. I might have stuttered somewhere, but I don't think she noticed.

" _No, that's what I want to ask you"_

 _"Are you kidding? I just woke up 3 minutes ago. Of course I don't have a plan."_

 _"Then start thinking of one, genius. Otherwise, we'll be saying our farewells really soon."_

" _Why am I the one suppose to think? You think too damn it. Ok, umm how about we just stand up and walk away? Seems like common sense right?"_

Ayako looked upwards, probably considering the idea. Meanwhile Minatsu was looking back and forth between Ayako and I, anxiously waiting for one of us to think of something.

" _No, that won't work. The way this boss is programmed and the way we teleported... Because of the way we appeared, the boss doesn't really register us being here, it still thinks that the spot behind it is empty. Making any big movements will probably aggro him to us."_

Okay, I guess that's a reasonable enough explanation... But that just means we're more screwed than I thought. We can't even move, let alone escape. Do we have to fight it?

" _How about magic? By now, you should have some kind of vanishing spell right?"_

She bit her lips and turns to look back at the boss before turning back to me.

" _I don't know if you realized, but every time I cast a spell, there's a glowing aura around me. Using a spell will make Senpai notice us."_

 _"Can't you just remove that or something, you're a Mage right?"_

" _I'm a Mage not God, idiot."_

 _"Why did you program casting spells like that then?!"_

 _"It's for style, okay? Players wants to see something flashy! It'll look boring without auras._

 _"Well, you're stupid decision to not make auras work only for certain spells is going to get us killed!"_

 _"Well excuse me! Mr.I'm-always-right, why don't you make a game then?"_

Bickering back and forth within 10 feet of a boss isn't something we should be doing. But yet we're doing it anyway. We continued on and on until a whoosh was heard. A second later, The Gleam Eyes stood up and began walking the other direction, grunting and growling along the way. Leaving the two of us puzzled beyond puzzlement.

What did...?

"You saw that Sora? I distracted him! Come let's go!" Came a cheery voice. I don't believe it... Did Minatsu just use his head? Unbelievable.

"Good job, Minatsu!" Said an impressed Ayako with a smile for Minatsu. She then turns to look at me with disapproving eyes. "Why can't you be like your brother?"

"Cousin... Not brother. Also shut your mouth, I didn't see you coming up with the idea, what gives you the right to talk?"

Grabbing Minatsu's hand, Ayako begins to run in the opposite direction of the boss. "I'm a developer, your argument is invalid."

Really now? When I rescued her back in the cabin, I didn't really think that she would be this annoying of a companion. Next time, damsels in distress should be ignored at all times.

Floor 10, Overworld, 12:30 p.m.

You'd think that maybe after weeks of being stuck in a game, you'll start getting use to life here. While virtual life does have its upsides, sometimes the downsides make even the upsidey of upsides look bad. Take for example the lack of content in a single floor. While the lack of mountains or trees or just anything nearby that resembles a Bob Ross painting makes it easier to navigate the world, it also means there is no landmarks to look for, for when you do somehow get lost in this grassy plain.

Normally as soon as you enter a new floor, you'd make your way to the nearest merchant to buy the map for the floor to tell where is what and what is where and since whoever put us here didn't decide to teleport us in town like what beating a floor does to you by default, we ended walking the whole morning, and we still are walking. The only thing that is of contrast to the sick color of green grass are the distant mountains behind invisible walls and the dungeon tower, right ahead of us. Maybe even the blue sky.

"Ayako... You are the worst developer I ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Sora... You are the worst player I ever had the displeasure of being saved by."

"Guys... Please stop fighting."

All of our energy gone in a single morning, no one has the strength to keep a conversation going, no one has the will to choose where to go, no one really cares where we end up heading. For now the dungeon tower is our target, after that, find players and get help.

"You know, you'd think that... maybe by now, we'd... see another player. Where the heck... are they?" The airhead said through great effort.

"Maybe... The others we're in town... when we were teleported?" It was more of a question than an answer but it works either way.

"Sora... I'm really really really really really really really..."

"Tired?" Suggested Ayako.

Minatsu nodded his head, his face showing his lost of will to live. His back was slumped, his arms were hanging out in front of him and his tongue was sticking out like a dog looking for water. A position I like to call the 'I'm a giant pussy that can't fend for myself'. Granted, I am in the same exact position, but at least I had the decency to not complain.

"You heard the man, Sora."

No I'm pretty sure I heard you saying that you're tired as well. Using Minatsu as an excuse to rest is only reserved for me, don't steal my ideas.

"Alright, alright, another rest time then. Jeez..." Was what I said instead, no need starting another argument with the lady.

Going off to the side of the trail, we collapsed onto the soft grass simultaneously. Everything is going downhill from here. No food, no supplies, no map, no energy to farm mobs.

"I'm really starting to think that you're nothing bad luck, Ayako... I take it back, don't join us, please, we might end up dying." I said through heavy breathing.

When I didn't get a reply, I turn to the side to look at her. Only to realize that I might have actually made her feel bad, for she was crouching, looking at the ground with a blank stare in her eyes. "Sorry..." She muttered.

Crap, didn't mean to do that. How do you apologize? Quick! Think of an apology! Right now!

"No wait, Ayako! I didn't mean that! It was a joke! A joke!

Her attention was still on the ground, her ponytail falling to her side, obscuring her face. Minatsu was also concerned and began nudging my side as if to say 'You screwed up dude'. When I couldn't take it anymore, I slowly reached out my arm to try and comfort her only to realize that she was hiding a grin under all that hair.

I think I've just been played. She stood up, putting her hands to her hips and gave a belittling smile.

"And that was acting! Oooh making you feel guilty is the best thing I've ever done in a while."

I can't believe it, I actually felt bad for this girl. Am I going soft? It can't be... You know what I'm done.

"Minatsu come, I think Ayako can handle herself from here on out." Standing up, I began walking away, gesturing Minatsu to come follow me.

"Ehhh, but Sora we were supposed to-"

He was interrupted. Not by Ayako, not by me but by his menu. It made a little beeping noise, a different yet still annoying sound when compared to the previous message we got. Only this time, it was just for him. What could it be?

He stood there, staring off into the distance. But in his perspective he was looking at the little message icon on his upper right hand corner.

"First off, why can we also hear his beeping? Isn't the message just for him? Secondly, Minatsu! Who the hell is in your friends list?!"

Minatsu ignoring my question, swiped downwards with a curious expression on his face and selected his messages. Me, being the curious little idiot that I am, went over to see who it was from. While Ayako, basically did the same thing.

 _Dear lovable Minatsu,_

 _It has come to my attention or rather it just popped into my head that you and Sora might be in a jam of sorts. Considering the place you guys decided to camp out in the third floor, it is safe to assume that you're lost. I decided that being the generous and sweet person that I am, to have you guys be teleported right here, next to me, in the floor's town. So how about it? I know you're reading this Sora... Make a decision now and send me a message back._

There are things worst than having no food and no supplies. Things like, being surrounded by enemy mobs that are levels higher than you, being lost in a floor dungeon with a small amount of health left. But nothing is worst than having Shiori Naoko in your little cousin's friend list.

 **Author's note:** Sorry for being a lying loser that can't keep promises, I'll try to stop being a little idiot in the future. Anyway I hope you enjoy this short chapter, I didn't have time to write more due to school and the ever so delightful writer's block. So, I'll try to release the next chapter soon, no release date because I know I won't be able to release it by then. So, be sure to tell me what you think about the story and stuff... Bye.


	9. Chapter 8 - Lovely Reunion

Floor 10, Overworld, 3 years 9 months 4 days, 12:45 p.m

"I say no, I rather not get bruised and battered again, thank you very much."

"But we do need some help, Rei-San."

"Minatsu, you gotta learn not to be too trusting ok? Don't fall for her looks."

"But food and items, we're going to need it if we're going to survive!"

"We'll find some... eventually, but as of now, I rather we keep walking, Sora agrees, right Sora?"

"Mmm? What was that? Sorry, I was just busy debating whether or not to slap Minatsu across the face for adding her to friends without my knowing."

At the instant the words left my mouth, Minatsu turned pale and sprinted behind Ayako, clutching the back of her clothes. It seems Ayako too has fallen for his spell, for she gave him a endearing smile and a pat on his head. A sign that plainly says 'I won't let anything happen to you for as long as I live." After reassuring him, she turns and gives me the exact opposite of what she has shown him.

"Oh what? I'm the bad guy? You going to call abuse? This happens all the time, he does something bad, he pays for his mistake, simple." I said lightly, this is no big deal after all but alas, Ayako remains ever so the knight in shining armor. The protector of eleven year olds everywhere.

"Yeah well, not when I'm around. He's only a kid, of course his decision wouldn't have any smartness to it."

"You basically just called him a dumbass you know that? See, even you agree that he's not very bright."

A look of regret furrowed her brow, clearing wishing that she had worded that differently. With a sigh, Ayako attempts to change the subject.

"Anyway never mind that, what's important now is the message. What are you going to say?"

Deciding not to further provoke her, I let her change the subject "Dunno, I mean I do dislike her with every fiber of my body, but at the same time we are at the end of our ropes and she is offering to help us... I don't know how, but she's going to." I said, cupping my chin.

"Uhh... Sora?" Peeking out behind Ayako, Minatsu nervously shifted his eyes to me. "If it helps, that's not the only message she has sent me."

"Wait what?"

"I'm saying that she has sent me other messages before..." Finally deciding to step out behind Ayako, he looks to the ground, like a puppy who has done something it shouldn't have.

I stared at his blond colored messy hair, watching his figure slowly get shakier with every second pass. It's obvious that he's expecting me to burst a bubble. But considering the circumstances, I'm too tired to even get angry anymore. So instead of shouting at him, which Ayako would have been greatly against, I decided to just let him off with a light smack to the head, well my version of 'light' anyway.

He brought his hands to his head, his face showing an exaggerated reaction to the pain, and with a audible sound of pain, he falls backwards towards the soft grass, still furiously rubbing his head. And just like a doting mother, Ayako instantly went over to his aid and began comforting him, giving me a displeasing look at the same time.

Hey, put yourself in my shoes. Your dimwitted younger cousin apparently has befriended a psychopath since God knows when and decided not to tell you about it, despite receiving numerous messages from her. I think this warrants for a little discipline, right?

"Sora, if it hadn't been for you saving my life, I would have kicked your balls already." Hands holding Minatsu close, crouching down on the soft grass.

"Really? There's nothing stopping you now, Ayako." Giving my consent, I looked down at their crouching figure, having met her furious gaze. We stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other's eyes, a silent battle with no reason, our clothes blowing along with the sudden gust of wind.

I don't get it, is she trying to make me feel guilty? While that look does make me feel a little uncomfortable, it isn't going to break me.

At least, I don't think it is... Wait I don't have to stare at her eyes right? I can just simply look somewhere else. But where to look? If I avoid her gaze now, I'll just be giving her what she wants, I can't even look away damn it! Her gaze is so damn piercing.

Wait, is that sweat I feel dripping down my head? Why? It's windy now, I shouldn't be sweating. Huh? What's going on with my chest? Why is it feeling heavy? Is my lips quivering?

"Okay! Alright! I'm sorry, damn... I won't do it again, well unless he does something stupid again." With a quick rub on the back of my forehead, I crouched down too. Staring at Minatsu's teary-eyed expression. And with a deep breath, I began my apology. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Can I please see the other messages?"

I gave a quick look in Ayako's direction, while her face didn't betray her surprisingly piercing expression, a nod was given towards me, indicating her approval.

"It's okay, Oni- Sora, I should have told you about it in the first place." With a sniff, he gives a cheerful smile. After a moment, all three of us stood back up and with a quick swipe, he opens his messages, the two of us right behind him.

With the contents of his menu revealed to us, saying that we were shocked or surprise is an understatement. That little indication on the top left of a full inbox was already deserving of a jaw drop. But the fact that they are all from Shiori with each and everyone one of them mentioning my name or requesting my location broke me into cold sweat. Not one fails to mention me, some have even ended with 'I know you're reading this, Sora'. This is nothing short of creepy.

With a quick glance towards Ayako, a wide eyed expression broke through her strict façade. "Does she have nothing better to do..." Was heard under her breath.

"Eyaa~ Minatsu, its embarrassing to a girl to have her private messages seen to other people, you know?" A voice filled with exaggerated embarrassment interrupted our little revelation. "That's not very nice, didn't I say not to show him any of my messages?" A turn behind reveals a girl, her flaming hair blowing with the wind, her arms holding onto each other, looking to the side with a blushed face.

"If I wasn't supposed to see any of this, why do half of them have 'I know you're reading this, Sora' written at the end?" I asked, bringing my guard up and walking in front of Ayako.

" _I don't need any protection, I can take care of myself Sora._ "

"You were bound to read his messages at some point, I figured writing those down on half of them will make me look cool when you do read them." She replied, dropping her little act. She shifted her eyes towards Ayako and then back to me, a smile formed on her face. "Oh... is that love? You must feel really blessed Sora. But I feel rather upset when you're that close to her. Mind stepping away?"

"How did you find us?"

"New updates always have unlisted features in them, one of them now allows you to see the location of the people in your friends list when you have a map." To prove her claim, she opens her friend list and displayed the contents before us.

 _Whytrustu - Town Center_

 _Hestia_Fan - Plains of the Deceased_

 _Zedthegreat - Dungeon Tower_

 _Kirito-Sama - Forbidden Lands_

When I was done reading, she closed her menu and took out her teleportation crystal. "I just simply waited for Minatsu's location to change from 'grassy plain' to 'forbidden lands'. Afterwards, I just thought of the name of the location and teleported here." She finished, tossing her crystal and catching it with a quick swipe.

"Anyway, I got tired of waiting for your reply. So I'm just going to do as I wish now."

"Which is?"

"You'll find out."

That can't be good. Everything about her isn't good. But I still have her weapon, I don't think she can do anything now. Still, she was just in town, it isn't stupid to assume she has another one. Arming myself can't hurt, better to be safe than sorry.

A silent minute went by, in that time, many things have happened. I equipped my sword, Ayako took out her staff and Minatsu... Continued being Minatsu. Unfazed with our hostility, Shiori slowly walks towards us.

"Relax, I have already earned my money elsewhere, having to collect her again would simply just interrupt my rest day."

"I rather you not refer to me as a source of gold, I'm a human being, you stupid bimbo."

A stern look appeared on her face at Ayako's remark. "Whatever you say head honcho, you should be glad I didn't pursue further, I had an extra weapon and everything. I just didn't want to kill Sora or Minatsu."

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough of your pretentious bullshit. I thought you said you were going to help us. You don't seem to be showing any sign of cooperation." I said, pointing my sword towards her.

At that, she stopped in her tracks and stared at me, a soft expression filled with gentleness. A trait she possesses that I'm all too familiar with. Thanks to living with Minatsu, that look didn't faze me one bit. "You don't seem to really trust me at all."

"I wonder about that, could it be because... you're psychotic?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

She giggled, a very cheerful giggle, a clear sign that she's enjoying this. When she finished, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "I guess there's that. Looks like I'm going to have to prove myself if I'm ever going to join you.."

"You still going on about that? Look, you're never going to join. At all. For as long as I live. Listen! You. Are. Not. Welcome." She's persistent, tenacity is a good thing, but it can get damn annoying if it's from her.

" _Wait, why does she want to join you anyway?_ "

"Do you think I know the inner workings of an insane person? Ask her yourself if you're so damn curious." Having given my response, I turn my attention back towards Shiori, only to find the spot that she was at empty, with no trace of her ever being there.

Where did she go?!

"So to prove I'm trustworthy, I'm going to be taking Minatsu now, take care."

Hearing a loud shriek from behind, we were just in time to catch her grabbing hold of Minatsu, his face showing utter disbelief and amazement. She gave a quick wave before vanishing out of sight, leaving behind a bluish crystal-like particle trail in her wake. She didn't even have to say anything, the teleportation was almost instantaneous. His icon on my HUD has vanished too. That only happens when a party member gets too far or has entered a location unknown to your HUD.

I can't believe it... She took Minatsu from right under my nose. All because I was careless. How the hell could I have let this happen?! No... Okay, calm down. She has no reason whatsoever to hurt or kill Minatsu. Despite being a psycho, I'm pretty sure she too has limits to what you can and cannot do. Sociopathic, but not complete insane. At least I hope so. Has she killed anyone lately? No wait, has she ever killed anyone?! Oh god... Where am I going with this... It's almost like-

"Sora! Are you with me?! Or do I have to slap you again?!"

The stinging on my left cheek brought me back into reality only to find Ayako clutching tightly onto my shoulders and shaking me. A blink from my eyes released me from her clutches, having woken me up.

"I've been calling you for 6 times now, did that really shock you that much?" Concern visible in her eyes, she looks at me with a look of gentleness that I've seen on no other faces. A quick look of her hands reveals her reaction to the situation. Shaky and lively is the only way to describe them.

A blink. Another blink. A third one. Finally after a last blink, I realized that a question had been asked and immediately opened my mouth to answer it. "Huh? A-h y-yeah... I'm fine, I'm fine... That... Kinda caught me off guard."

With no warning, my knees gives in and I buckled under my weight. Was I really that out of energy? I don't recall being this depleted. Helplessness must be plastered all over my face. I got another worried look from Ayako, before she slowly got me back up on my feet.

"Sora... Look. Yes, this situation is pretty screwed. But this is no time to be acting like this. Come on, where was all that feistiness an hour ago? Just take a deep breath, let your mind process this for just a bit. You'll be fine... I hope."

Yeah... She's right. This isn't how I should act. What am I doing getting all shocked and traumatized for? This isn't like me... It's probably because of all the events that happened today, that's probably it. It just got to me. It's okay, I'm fine.

"You sure?"

Realizing I spoken my last thoughts out loud, I dismissed it with a quick wave of my hand. "Yeah.. I'm okay now." And with a deep breath, I relaxed myself.

"Okay. Let's go get Minatsu back."

"Uh, how do you suggest we do that?" She asked, with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know." I confessed.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sighing, she scans the area for any sign of them. "They could be anywhere by now. How are we suppose to find them?"

"Ayako, any more pessimism from you and I will sink back into hopelessness, I hope you know that. I'm relying on blind faith right now and I don't appreciate-" I stopped short. Noticing a little yellowish patch on the grass.

Ayako having caught on my abruption turns to look at me. "Do you see something?" When I didn't reply, she turns her head to where my attention was and having found what I was looking at, began walking towards it as well.

The yellowish patch blew with the wind, crumpling itself on the ground, folding itself as the wind continues to softly blow on it with just enough softness to not blow it away. A map... Shiori left us a map. A few meters from where she vanished with Minatsu. Hidden just enough to not be seen at first glance. Shiori... You piece of shi-

"Is that a map? She left us a map? Well, I guess she can't be all bad then." Staring at the map in my hands, she shrugs her shoulders, probably not too sure on what to think about Shiori.

"I wouldn't count on it..." I said, pressing on the map. A display pops up, a quick yes or no selection screen, asking whether I want to replace my current HUD map with this one. After picking the obvious choice that won't be mentioned due to how obviously obvious it is, I glanced downwards, the lower left hand corner of my HUD, watching the contents changed after a quick loading bar.

So apparently they added location names too now huh? Back then, they only showed the terrain and the paths of the floor, with a overhead view of villages and dungeons. Just like what her friend list said, we are currently in the 'Forbidden Lands' and just a short distance from us is the 'Grassy Plain'. Although I don't see much different between the two, seeing as there isn't anything much to look at in the first place with having little to no content and all. Eh, who cares.

"I think you stared at the ground for long enough, mind filling me in?" Op looks like I forgot that she doesn't have a map, I stared at map for a little more before turning to address her impatient figure.

"We are now at the 'Forbidden Lands', if we are continue to head to our current destination, we'll end up at the 'Forest of Sacraments' before reaching the 'Dungeon Tower'. Swiping open my menu, I selected my friends list. "And if we are to look at Minatsu's name, We will see that... Yup, he is in town which is ohh..."

"What?"

I closed my menu, I gave a sigh, I rubbed the back of my head and walked south. "10 kilometers south... Better start walking."

I didn't have to turn back to know that she shouted out loud in disbelief, hearing it was enough. Frankly, I worry that seeing her reaction would discourage me. Hearing the sound of grass being crumpled behind me, tells me that she has decided to stop questioning our poor luck and just roll with it.

A few more steps were taken, before we both came to a halt. The sounds of the Overworld began to fade as our eyelids slowly get heavier. Struggling to stay awake was pointless, I have tried it a few times before. But when a patch comes, it comes. Well, at least on the bright side, we can take a break now... For God knows how long.

Floor 10, Starting Town, 5:45 p.m

Have I mentioned how annoying patches are? Especially the one that comes a few hours after a huge update. I mean, you make an update, but yet it's broken. And who has to pay for it? The customer. The player. Sometimes, the patches are usually bigger than the update itself, which is insane! How incompetent must one be to mess up like that?

While we didn't have to suffer long download times, what was inflicted on us however was just as worse. By the time we woke up it was already 3:00 p.m. Although we were rejuvenated by the long slumber, that didn't matter after awhile. Apparently the game noticed its lack of variety and content in floors and added trees, mountains, lakes, floating clumps of land, waterfalls, caves and other stuff. And what came with the package was a huge assortments of mobs. Hostile mobs.

The path to the town was not an easy one, they didn't call it the 'Forbidden Lands' for nothing. Level 13s and 15s types assaulted us throughout our journey. One thing I learned from our little expedition is that Ayako, is a pretty damn good Mage. Able to cast the appropriate spells for mobs in second, knowing the best approach for enemies, capable of switching from offensive to support in a blink of an eye. All sorts of spells fills her memories. From fire to ice to lighting to wind to healing, protection, enhancement, you name it. And through our unintentional farming spree, A level 19 swordsman and a level 16 Mage was the result. Along with a broken flame sword, worn down armor and a badly dented staff. Man, durability bars sucks...

We came across a few players along the way, affiliated with a guild that calls themselves 'Rebellion'. A frontline guild that actually does it's job. Which is mapping out the floor's dungeon and figuring out the boss's spawn location. Apparently parties of 4 are being sent out to find any and all lost players and escort them back to town. The guild's location in the 3rd floor just happen to be in the exact position as the 10th's town center. Which means the only guild there right now is Rebellion. No Black Knights or anything else. When they saw our levels, they shifted uncomfortably and muttered a quick 'Good luck'. I assumed it was because they were wary of Ayako's bounty. After exchanging a few words with them, we went our separate ways.

Seriously, I wish them good luck, the size of this floor is 2 times the size of the 3rd. The spawn rate for hostiles has doubled too but their drop rate hasn't. A few wolf furs and skeleton bones were some of the few items we stumbled upon.

We finally arrived in the town, filled with the flustered and worried faces of players, wondering what on earth are the people in reality were thinking. Muttering and small chit chat was everywhere, most of which were about the transfer and the updates. Some were greeting the newly arrivals with hugs and sobs, glad that they're still alive. A huge contrast when compared to the others who were still looking out for their friends and family on the outside. While none came to greet us with a warm welcome, I can honestly say that I don't give a damn. Minatsu is what's important to me, and I intend to get him back.

A quick look at the architectural style of this floor's town screams 'western'. The building and style is heavily inspired by the Ol' American West. A huge departure from the medieval themes of the other floors. It's obviously made for diversity. After all, you can only get so much medieval style architecture before you get bored. Although, cobblestone streets and western building don't go hand in hand with each other. It's almost like someone tried to combine the two themes together and almost succeeding. Good attempt, but it looks ugly as hell. Stone and wood... Ugh.

" _Sora, where is he?_ " A whisper snapped me away from my irrelevant thoughts. Looking at my HUD shows a small blue icon, glowing on a saloon on the far left of where I am standing. " _Well_?"

" _Tsk, you know I can't talk to you right now... Just follow my lead and be quiet._ " After addressing my invisible companion, I began a brisk walk towards the saloon, preparing myself to try and refrain from shouting at Shiori. Although that's most likely not going to happen.

" _I still don't see why I have to be invisible though... The Black Knights members or anyone after the bounty in this area can't even touch me. It's a safe zone."_

" _It's better for them to assume you're dead than to see you here. God Ayako, use that head of yours. Now shh_!" Invisibility spells rely a lot on mana, thankfully Ayako has an abundance of it, seeing as she is a Mage. The only way someone would be wary of her presence is if she bumps into them herself or if their perception skill is high enough. Thankfully, most of the people here are level 10 to 20. I doubt anyone could allocate that much into perception at this point in the game.

Making my way down the cobblestone path, walking past npcs with western clothing and players with a worried look on their faces, probably from the design of this floor, I finally made it in front of the saloon. Standing in front of the batwing doors, I gave my map another look. He's still here, probably with her. Glancing back, I nodded at where I assumed Ayako would be and after taking a deep breath, I swung them open and took my first steps into the premises.

The first thing I registered was the lack of players. There were only about fifteen. The second thing was the utter stale and dull atmosphere which can be improved by a livelier crowd. I took a look around, scanning around for any sign of them. Left and right, up and down, until - "Sora!"

The source of the voice was coming from the furthest corner of the room, and the voice belonged to none other than Minatsu. There he is... Sitting down on a table, waving towards my direction with a smile on his face. A huge exhale escapes my mouth. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until now, it's almost as if a huge load has been lifted off my chest. Could this be relief?

"Ahh, there you are. Took you long enough, Sora. I was actually staring to get worried." And right beside him with the ever condescending tone is Shiori, resting her head on her arms.

Seeing her like that made my blood boil for some reason, enough so to make me clench both of my fists. This time, she's really going to get it from me. She has pushed me enough already.

With thoughts of malice and hatred, I made my way towards them. Gritting my teeth behind my mouth. Closing the distance between us, getting ready to give her a piece of my mind. Until... Blank.

What is this? Where did everything go? It's so... Dark and this falling sensation... It's just like when this survival game first started. Am I being teleported again? Really? Why? Am I the only one? God, not this bullshit again. Not during my breaking point.

It took a second for everything to register. I found myself staring at the ground. Sand? I'm standing on sand. A quick look up shows the inside of a small colosseum. With seats surrounding the area, filled with the worried and pain faces of players. What the hell is going on?! Why am I in an arena? Am I supposed to fight?

"No! Why me?! I don't want to! Why now?! It was so close! Take me out! TAKE ME OUT!" The person across from me collapses in despair. His hands gripping tightly on his head, tears flowing endlessly from his eyes.

This is not good... I need to look for somebody... Anybody... Shiori! I found her along with Minatsu, sitting down on the seats closest to my location. "Shiori! What the hell is going on?!"

"Read the patch notes..." Was all that she said. Her usual tone replaced with a seriousness that I'm unfamiliar with. Not good...

Not knowing what else to do, I swiped open my menu and did as she said. I didn't really had time to read it before, seeing as we were in a rush to reach the town. I scrolled all the down to the bottom... Reading every single line along the way. Until I found it. That one single patch note that brought me here. Suddenly it clicked, the guild members we met and the worried and despaired faces of the players... It's all because of this one little patch note...

- _Players level 17 and above will be teleported into an arena to fight to the death._

 _Every hour, players level 17 and above will be randomly selected to fight in an arena for a 1v1 death match. This event will stand until 9:00 p.m. This event is to test the skills of the highly experiences players and to find the strongest between the two. Each fight will last for only 10 minutes. If a victory hasn't been secured by that time, both combatants will be executed. A limited amount of non participants that are in or within the radius of the town center, will be selected and teleported in as spectators of the match and will watch the fight firsthand to witness the skills of the victor._

No way... Who decided this?! And why me?! I don't deserve this damn it!

 _The death match will commence in 10_

Damn it looks like I have no choice... It's kill or be killed.

 _9_

My opponent looks like a strength class, his weaponry makes it all clear...

 _8_

Looks like he regained his composure and is getting ready to fight... That was quick.

 _7_

But It seems that he's still hesitant, tears are still streaming down his face..

 _6_

This might be easy if he's this reluctant

 _5_

An all strength type versus an agility/strength user huh... This will be a pretty even match.

 _4_

Wait! I broke my weapon! I don't have my flame sword anymore!

 _3_

Find something... Find something, quick!

 _2_

That's right! Shiori's rapier!

 _1_

 **Author's note** : Hallo there... Yes, this is wayyy overdue.. But I tried to make up for it with 4000+ words. I know it isn't enough. I'm sorry. School can be a pain, with its homework and all... Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, I really enjoy reading your guys' thoughts. Next chapter will be out next week. See ya!


	10. Chapter 9 - Regrettable Battle

Come on! Come on! Find her weapon damn it! Where is it?!

 _Match Start!_

He ran straight at me screaming, his weapon right behind him. The distance between us grows ever more shorter.

Come on... Where is her weapon?!

"Sora! Move!"

The childish voice snapped me away from my menu to see my opponent right in front of me, his weapon in mid-swing. There was no time to react, I raised both of my arms in front of me. Hoping for the best. And after a second's pass, I was sent flying to the side, the momentum dragging me along the sand-ridden arena.

The pain... The pain. It hurts! What is that weapon?! It's like a mix of an axe and a hammer. Damn, what is it called? A Poleaxe! That's right. Thankfully, I was hit with the blow from the hammer part of the weapon. I can only guess that he wasn't thinking enough to sever both of my arms. Still, a quarter of my health gone is a huge disadvantage.

He ran at me again. The speed of his movements... What the hell is this? He's as fast as me, but he's an all strength class! I tried to get up, back on my feet. But he was too fast. He reached me again, he's weapon towering above his head, ready to give the one fatal blow. He brought it down, swinging as hard as he can, only to hit the sand in front of me.

Looks like he can't control the location of his swing as soon as he attacks. If I hadn't roll to the side, that would have killed me.

He swung again, and again, and again. Failing to hit me each time. Each swing has a window of opportunity to get out of the way, he needs me to stay put if he is ever to hit me. I'm not letting that happen, I'm going to keep rolling until you tire yourself out.

"Look, buddy! I need to win this match... It's nothing personal. I just need to win, I need to go back, please try to understand." He said, through gritted teeth after another failed swing.

"You need to understand that no one cares! I'm not just going to let you kill me!" I shouted, after another attempt at my life.

Enough of this... This will keep going on forever unless one of us makes a different move. Okay... Let's do this.

He brought his weapon up again, another swing downwards directed at my head, axe first. It's now or never.

I raised my arms up, clasping the sides of the axe with both my hands. Through the aching pain, with all my might, slowed the momentum of the attack to a halt. The blade just a few inches from my face. He puts an effort to push it downwards, I pushed upwards in retaliation.

Despite my lack of strength, I still have enough to hold out on this test of wills for another 30 seconds. Slowly, ever so slowly, he starts gaining the upper hand, the blade having made contact with my forehead as a result. A moment pass, a stinging pain proves it has cut through my skin, my hands slowly going numb.

Damn it, I'll die if this continues! I need to do something... anything!

One last ditch effort, one last chance. I let his blade cut deeper into my head, my health lowering again. With what little strength I have left, I focused it all into my bended legs, and with a shout, I kicked upwards. The handle was quickly swiped away from his grasp. With the momentum of the kick, I rolled myself backwards to a crouching position. The Poleaxe flipping itself in the air. With one look at my opponent, I reached to grab it, him doing the same.

Despite all my effort, despite me running, despite everything, my opponent was still faster. He caught the handle and with our backs now facing each other, spun himself around and swung it, slicing through my worn down leather armor and back. The searing pain was enough to make me scream in anguish. I clench my teeth in an effort to suppress the pain, but it only proves futile.

I'm going to lose this if this keeps up. Half my health gone, physically and mentally worn down, still unarmed. An unbalanced opponent. Even so, I can't give up now.

"Sora! Duck!"

In a flash I brought myself to a crouch, a gust of wind sweeps across the top of my forehead.

"Roll to the left!"

Flying bits of sand hits my now exposed back as I landed to the left. I turn my head back towards my opponent. He lifts his weapon off the ground, sand falling from its edges. His face, once showing signs of despair and anguish, has been reduced to nothing but regret.

"Please, don't make this more difficult than it has to be..."

Slowly, with some effort, I stood back up and turned to face him, hunching over to ease the aching sensation and after a series of short breaths, I answered him.

"Shut up..."

I straighten myself.

"Fight me."

He shook his head in response, his jaw tightens at my answer and after a moment's silence, got into a stance.

"Sorry."

He lunged forward, as quick as a bullet, by the time I registered his actions he was already in front of me, the spear-like top of his weapon aiming for my stomach. A quick sidestep to the right as a reaction was what saved me from his attack. Using this opportunity, I ran away, stretching the distance between us, in an attempt to buy time to select the one weapon in my inventory.

Due to a lack of energy, I didn't get far before he caught his balance and went straight for me. A quick look back reveals him charging at me, like a bull with horns.

Come on... Come on, I know it's somewhere here... Did she rename it? Is that why I can't find it? Junk, junk and more junk, damn it! All this junk from farming! Where's her weapon?!

I snapped my attention back forward. Not good I'm getting closer to the wall of the arena... Wait, will this work?

With a burst of extra speed, I kept running until I was a few meters from the wall before suddenly shifting to the left. The sound of concrete breaking was heard. Still running, I glanced back to find that he really did hit the wall and that his weapon was stuck, having penetrated through the wall.

Hah! He really is a bull! What an idiot! All that extra speed won't do you any good if you can't control where you're going.

The spectators stayed ever so silent, some reluctant to watch, others gripping the seats with anxiety and fear. Minatsu and Shiori continued staring at me. One with worry, one with blankness. Ayako was nowhere to be seen, most likely still back at the saloon wondering what the hell has happened to me.

In that one moment of relief and rest, I finally was able to find her weapon. Her rapier... But the id of it. Is it a bug? What kind of a name is .id:2135? Did they forget to include the name of the weapon? Whatever, I have a weapon now.

Summoning the weapon in my hand left me with a warning in my HUD.

 _Unable to use this weapon effectively_

What do you mean I can't use it effectively? I'm a level 19 Swordsman now! Shiori was using it when she was, maybe still is a level 18 for god's sake!

I opened the weapon's info menu, wondering what on earth the essential stats were to equip this, a glance at the skill point level on the bottom of the menu shows a requirement of at least 50 points in dexterity and 40 in strength. What kind of weapon is this?! It's practically impossible to even equip this weapon at level 20, let alone at level 18! How was she using this to its full potential? Shiori... Are you hacking?

"Sora! Watch it!"

Minatsu was gripping the railings of the arena, one hand furiously pointing behind me. At the same time, I noticed my shadow which was once practically nonexistent, suddenly appear in front me on the sand, getting thicker and darker in milliseconds. A rational impulse to duck was send throughout my body.

A moment later, a bright, burning flame swooshed past my head. I watch as it rapidly made its way towards the end of the arena before exploding into a bright orange spark.

Goddamn it... I have completely forgotten. Players can now pick an element of their choice, it's not stupid to assume that he's already picked his and judging by the scattered small orange glows on the sand, he has obviously picked fire. How the hell do you even choose an element though? I didn't see an option in the menu, unless you have to be in a town to choose... Great, one more goddamn thing to worry about.

I took a deep breath, gripping the rapier tightly in my right hand, and turn forwards to face him. The glow of the now setting sun shines brightly on his back as his dark, menacing outline slowly walks towards me, his weapon in his hand.

He stops in his tracks, a short distance away from me. We stared at each other, judging one another's weapon and armor. On one side, we have a worn down, mentally and physical tired Swordsman with a weapon he's unable to use effectively and with half of his health gone not to mention the broken armor too. On the other, we have a level 19 Knight equipped with iron armor from the chest up all the way down to his feet, full health, in great shape, and is able to attune himself with fire well enough to send a fireball my way. How is this fair?

Our eyes met, and in that one moment we exchange thoughts. No words were spoken but yet we understood one another.

 _Sorry, but I have to kill you._

We nodded at each other, accepting this ridiculous fact, and letting each other know to not hold back anymore. We fight for real this time. The winner takes all.

 _5 minutes left in the battle_

In a flash, he charged forward, the spear head of his weapon ready to strike. Although more energy would be wasted doing this, I stayed in position and readied the rapier in my hand. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, my life hanging in the balance, my hand came to life and started to defend. A quick slash swiped his weapon to the side, another attempt at a stab was negated by another slash. This process was repeated multiple times and each time, I blocked the stab with a swing, sparks of gold were sent flying with each clash of our weapons.

Suddenly, he swung his weapon around, his body moving along with the force of the swing. And with a shout, he spun towards me, this time, the hammer was his main offensive attack, knowing full well that a rapier, no matter how strong could never block it.

I leaped backwards in an instant, a few inches away from contacting with his devastating attack. A huge gust of sand was blown towards my direction as a result of the attack. Squinting, i didn't waste any time to allow him to recover and ran straight at him. One hand forward, the other holding the rapier backwards, aiming to pierce through the thickness of his armor.

A few more centimeters, come on! I clenched my teeth, I tighten my grip and with one last step, I shot the rapier forwards. His exposed chest experienced the full shock wave of the attack. The force of the stab pushed him backwards, his feet dragging along in the sand. His health bar slowing dropping down, until finally coming to a halt. Okay, that's a quarter of his health gone... it would have been more if I could use this goddamn rapier properly!

Again, I ran at him. His figure had gone still, both of his hands still gripping his weapon tightly, his breastplate dented at a weird angle. Taking this chance, I ready the same stance and prepared another attack.

Out of nowhere, He slams the end of his weapon onto the ground with his left hand. I stopped my advance, instinctively knowing that running straight at him isn't going end as fortunately as last time. I watch as he lifts his weapon back up and with both hands, started twirling it around, his body and hands swishing and spinning along with his weapon. He spins and drags the blade end of his weapon onto the sand, before lifting it up, the sand returning back to the ground. A few seconds later, a trail of fire appeared and started following the weapon.

He twirled the weapon around faster, as well as his body, the flames getting bigger until it envelopes and engulfs his entire weapon. He opened his eyes and look at me with an intimidating gaze. Finally, he ceased his spinning with one swing of his weapon to the side. Suddenly, a huge burst of flames shot out from the head.

So this is how you combined your element with your weapon... shit.

I took a few steps backwards. In response, he took a few steps forwards. A huge lump appeared in my throat, and sweat started to slowly fall from my head. "This... isn't fair..."

He readied his weapon, holding onto it with both hands, spreading his legs open, the flames burning even more brightly. "I know."

And with that, he slashed his weapon diagonally, A huge burst flame escapes his weapon and starting heading my way. I ducked under it, feeling the scorching hot flames as it narrowly zooms past me, i turn back to look at my opponent, only to find him slashing his weapon repeatedly in multiple ways, sending more flames in my direction at a rapid rate. Relying on pure luck, I ran backwards to gain speed before heading back towards the direction of the attacks and slid under one of them. Getting up, i continued running, spinning to the left to dodge one, leaping forward for another. The last one was too close to do anything, so with no other choice, i ran through it, my unarmed hand shielding my face from the flames.

I put my arm back down to find him charging straight at me, his weapon glowing brightly above his head. Muscle memory brought the rapier up, each hand holding one end of the rapier tightly and with a loud Pang! our weapons came into contact once again. The bright flame blinded my view and as a result, he swept me off my feet with his legs. I landed on the ground with a thud and instantly, I rolled away. His weapon slams to the ground shortly, sparks flying into the sand before extinguishing. I tried to get up, but only managed to lift up one knee before he came at me again. His weapon once again above his head.

I brought the rapier up again, knowing no other ways to counter the attack. The vibrations from his weapon shot through my now tired arms. I stared at his expressionless face, before my vision instantly was devoured by darkness. A second later, i found myself staring at the orange colored sky.

A huge swelling feeling on my face can only mean that he kneed me during our momentary gaze. All of the sudden, he popped up in my vision, towering over my body, his weapon no longer on fire.

Did I... lose? I can't get up... I'm too... dizzy. My eyesight is getting bad. Through my blurred vision, i watch as he lifts his weapon over me. The sharp head of his weapon points at my body. He lifts it up higher and higher... This is it... I'm done for...

Suddenly the weapon shook in his hands. His head turns towards the spectators, as if he's searching for something, before finally stopping. As my vision started coming back to me, I saw his jaw tighten and his expression changing. He's distracted!

Using this chance, I tripped him over with my legs and with some effort, got back up into a standing position. I don't know who you were looking at, but that saved my life.

With the rapier still in my hand, I gripped it tightly and started carelessly stabbing it at him. As expected, he blocked each stab with his weapon. As I become more predictable with my stabs, he started regaining his composure, to the point of not only blocking my stab, but to preemptively swing his weapon upwards to disarm me, the rapier ended flying in the air before landing on the ground behind him. In the end, all I managed to do was screw myself over.

With heavy breaths, I step backwards, having been outplayed. I watch in frustration as he stands back up, not amused by my antics. He points his weapon at me and begins attacking, swinging and slashing and thrusting.

All i can do is try to avoid his attacks now. Jumping backwards, sidestepping, ducking, running away.

After a few more swings, he sweeps the ground with his weapon and using this chance, I waited for his weapon to come closer. Closer and closer, until it was at the peak of its attack, and instantly jumped forward missing his attack altogether. I went over him and rolled to the ground, landing beside the rapier.

As I bend down to pick it up, something inside me snapped. A overwhelming amount of anger started engulfing my body. Why must I play fair? If he's not going to, why should I? In fact, why am I even trying to end it with one blow? He needs to learn a lesson... He'll go... painfully.

I got up and started charging at him and leaped on his back while he was getting up, and with the rapier, I held it again this neck, one hand holding the hilt while the other holds the end. If I can't stab you... I'll freaking choke you... I'll strangle you... I'll kill you.

Without a second thought, without hesitation, I started pulling it against his neck will all my might, all my energy, all my effort. He fought back, shaking his back, using one hand to try and pull the rapier off him while the other swing his weapon around, hoping to get me that way. To subdue him even more, I pulled harder, grazing the rapier back and forth on his skin. Choking sounds escapes his mouth as he relentlessly tries to fight back. As an act of desperation, he falls backwards, slamming me onto the ground, as he tries to use his weight in an attempt to crush me. But I didn't let go, I pulled harder, cutting deep into his skin, blood trickling down his neck, his health bar depleting at a steady rate. He attempts to cry for help, but nothing but grunts were heard from him, tears falling from his eyes, his face betraying all signs of his collected and calm state a few minutes ago, replaced by fear and the desire to live.

Come on and die.. Don't fight it, don't... You'll only make it worse for yourself.

With his hands, for one last attempt at living, he grabs my head and started clutching and scratching at it. The pain was unbearable, but I didn't care. I needed him dead. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation around the sides of my head. Crap! He's trying to burn my head! He's trying to get me to let go, but I'm not going to, I am not letting you go... This is my only chance. The smell of burning flesh was overpowering me, my grip on the rapier was slowly getting weaker, drops of blood were dripping from my hands. I shouted out loud in respond to the pain, but still I didn't let go. Through the burning and the pain, I managed to still look at our health bars, both were going down at an unsurprisingly quick rate. The burning in my eyes means that I couldn't tell which was which, all I know was that one of us was going to die here.

I closed my eyes shut, having felt a stinging pain as my flesh slowly gets more crisped and burnt. His sound of choking had also stopped, also realizing that it's only just a matter of time. One of us is going to die...

 _The battle ends in 10..._

Die...

 _9_

Die...

 _8_

Why won't you die!

 _7_

DIE!

 _6_

Please...

 _5_

Die...

 _4_

Or else...

 _3_

I

 _2_

will...

 _1_

Birds... are those... birds whistling? They sound so close to me... This softness... What is this... It feels nice. Feathers? It's so smooth and feels so... Silky. Where... Am I?

"There we go, see? The sleeping beauty has stirred in his slumber, works like a charm."

"Whatever, anybody could have whistled in his ear and it would have worked... Just get away from him already.

"Mmm, but I like the feeling of his hand caressing my hair, it's the only time he has ever shown me affection since I met him. I'm not moving."

"He's not even fully awake yet! He would flip if he knows what he's doing right now."

"Shhhh, he can't get angry at something he doesn't know... Let him sleep."

"Urgh... What even happened? I get that he was summoned in an arena, but what really happend in there? His health bar was practically empty... Come on, you were there with Minatsu, why won't you tell me?"

"Well... Firstly, I don't want to because I don't like you. Secondly, it's a waste of time because I don't like you. Thirdly, I don't like you. I believe those are pretty valid reasons."

"Fine... I'll just go check up on Minatsu and ask him when he wakes up, where did you leave him?"

"3rd room on the left, good byeeee, please leave the two of us alone, in this room, together, alone, with no one else, alone, with you not here.

"Shiori, that's your name right?"

"Mmm-hmmm"

"You're a bitch."

"I'm well aware of that, now see ya!"

Urghhh, my head, it feels like I've been mauled by a bear or something... What happened? Oh yeah, the death match! Wait, what is this place?

The warm light of the, I can only guess, morning sun shines down from the window, enveloping the room with its warm bright light, and what is this room? Well judging by the style and design of this room, it looks to be like a room in a saloon. That's a pretty good idea of where I am. Wait, if I'm here... Does that mean... I won?

I scanned the environment with my eyes, searching for any signs of well, something that could tell me of anything of happened when I was knocked out. My eyes stops short at a figure sitting in an armchair at the side of my bed. She flips the page of a book she holding in her hand while at the same time, pushing her red hair behind her ear to stop it from falling to the page. As if realizing my presence, she looks up from her reading and looks at me.

For a second, only for a second, a look of relief flashed across her face before being replaced with a smile. She shuts her book and stands up, leaving it behind to lie in the chair. Still smiling, she bows her head and lifts one arm across her chest.

"Good morning, Prince Tatsuya. Would indulging yourself in a bit of breakfast be of interest to you, my prince?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Regrettably, I was unable to preserve your own very well being and as a result, you were gravely injured and unconsciousness. To atone for my incompetence and unreliability, I have brought you here and have tended to your injuries."

"So to simplify, I won, was knocked out, and you brought me back here and healed me?"

Hmph... Saved by a girl, and by her of all people. There goes my own pride as a man.

"It is as you say, my prince. In all honesty, Your Highness. As I am not very well versed in the arts of witchcraft and healing, I have requested a certain Mage to tend to your wounds. If anything, my prince, you should be thanking her, not me."

Ayako's here too?

"And Minatsu? What did you do to him?"

"Be at ease, Your Highness, the young prince is still in a state of rest, and if I am correct, will awaken in a few short moments."

"Okay can you please stop talking like that, it's stupid. What are you even doing?"

"In the midst of your intense battle, I have resolved to act as your maid for the rest of my life should you survive the predicament that has befallen you. Needless to say, I am now vowed to serve and protect you for the rest of my existence.

"Basically you're asking to join me."

"If you should most kindly grant me the honor, my Lord."

"No."

A moment of silence soon followed shortly after. In the silence, Shiori lifts her head, lowering her arm simultaneously and looks at me. She lets a huge sigh escapes her lips and sat back down on the armchair, resuming her reading.

"Welp, it was worth a try. I honestly thought that'd work. Just goes to show that not everything goes the way you plan."

"Really though, Where the hell did you leave Minatsu?"

"I think it's about time you start trusting me a little , he's fine, he really is asleep in another room. What? You still scared of me after that little dispute in the cabin? Don't worry, I promise not to startle you anymore... Well, I'll try not to."

"Then that promise is worthless! I don't want it! Take it with you!"

At that, she gives a short chuckle, flipping a page.

"But you did give him quite the worry there. He couldn't stay still at all last night, and it's all because of your incompetence in battle."

"Leave me alone, I didn't even know about the deathmatch thing... It's freaking bullshit."

"That's another thing, I was wondering why'd you level up to level 19. Hmph, it seems that you only have yourself to blame. I would say that it serves you right for being an idiot, but that'd be like adding salt to an open wound so I won't say that."

"Well forgive me for not reading the updates, I was actually busy searching for a certain annoying kidnapper so I didn't really have time for it."

"A kidnapper you say? Welp, good luck with the that, I heard that kidnapper didn't really kidnap anyone and actually just spent her hard earned gold on buying equipment and items for a certain cold individual and his adorable little brother. But that's what I heard, it could be false."

Is that irritation I hear in her voice? Nah, can't be.

She shut her book shut and stood back up. She turned to look at me before averting her gaze to the door and begin walking towards it.

"Going somewhere?"

"To Sleep. Staying up all night to look after someone can tire a person out, you know?"

Opening the door, she took one step forward before stopping.

"Anyway, I'd check your inventory if I were you. After all, you do get the items of the person you kill..."

And with that, she made her exit, shutting the door along the way. I stared at the door for a while, listening as her footsteps slowly fade into the distance before finally silencing.

Kill... She said kill. I killed someone. Whether I try to deny it or not... I did kill him. A player, an innocent one no less. All because that game said so. It forced us in that situation, there was no choice, damn it! I didn't want to... Did I? I wasn't thinking straight in those last moments... Did I wanted him dead that badly?

As I was thinking this, I swiped open my menu and selected my inventory. I scrolled down the list, an array of various mob drops mostly fills the screen. Wait, what happened to the rapier, it's gone! Where...? Oh, she must have taken it while I was unconscious... Well it was hers to begin with. Still, I'd prefer if she didn't have a weapon at all.

A swiped upwards reveals more items in the list. This time new content I've never seen before were added into the selection. His armor, rings, items, weapons, and what's this? A rare drop from a mini-boss, a necklace that increases your speed overall while weakening the strength of your attacks. I guess that explains his speed...

I scrolled down further, nothing else of worth to be seen, until finally reaching the end. I was about to close my menu until I noticed an object in the list that caught my interest. Intrigued, I selected the item. A small transparent crystal pyramid drops in my hands.

If I'm not mistaken... This is basically this game's version of an audio log. An item that can be bought at the starting village in floor 1. Recording my activities isn't really something that is of interest me so I didn't really bothered to get one but I can see its appeal.

If he has one, that means he bought with the intention of leaving it behind for someone for when he... dies. His life, his time spent in this world, his final entry... Should I?

Before I could think about it any longer, the decision was made for me as the object in my hands slip from my grasp and fell onto the bed, activating it. A faint red glow appears at its center before changing to blue. A second later, it sprang to life.

 _"Ahem, well... Umm, I don't really know how this thing works or if I'm doing this right. But I'll find out if it works after this recording. Anyway, Hello, My name is Makoto Tachibana. I'm 17 years old. I'm a Neet and I've somehow got myself stuck in this world. To be honest, this feels kind of weird, talking to this weird pyramid thing but anyway, I decided to record my thoughts and activities in this thing so that if I do die... Which I sincerely hope I won't, someone will be able to hear this and umm... I guess, get in touch with my family? Anyway, I'm now in the starting area of floor 1, I don't actually know what to do. Frankly, I'm quite frightened to death, all I wanted was to play a game... I'll stop here, since this is just the first log and I'm basically just rambling. This is me, signing out."_

At first I thought that was it, and went to reach for the pyramid but a moment later, it sprang to life once again.

 _"Day 7 and I'm still stuck in the game. Yes, I am counting the days I've been stuck here, there's nothing better to do after all... Anyway, I've gotten some armor a sword and managed to reach level 14, and we moved up to floor 2. It's impressive but not really, actually. This game is broken, truly, beyond broken."_

Heh, I feel you there, buddy.

 _"It is so littered with bugs and exploits that playing legit seems pointless, as an example, back in floor 1, you will see exploiters with level 20, 24, 15, or whatever... Honestly, why am I even playing it legit? I should start cheating too... At least, That's what I thought at first, but all of the sudden, I began feeling drowsy and just dropped down on the grass and fell asleep. When I awoke, I noticed the levels of the people who cheated drop down to a significant amount. I guess that's karma for you. Ever since then, more and more patches have been rolled out, but no matter what they do, there's always something new that's broken. I just want to know how this game made it past the beta stage..."_

I like this guy, he knows what he's talking about.

 _"Anyway, I'm about to enter the dungeon tower for the first time, I didn't really get a chance to do so back in floor 1, so might as well do it now. I'm not really aiming to beat the boss, I'm just there to farm and hopefully get some rare mob drops from it. This might be my last entry, even though this is my second, but eh, here I go."_

Another log entry started playing.

 _Day 10 and we're at floor 3. A lot of stuff has happened, good stuff actually. I got to level 15, got this awesome weapon that's like 3 weapons in one. But the best one was undoubtedly meeting-"_

A different voice piped into the log, and by the sound of it, it seems to be a girl.

 _"Me! Onii-chan's (older brother) adorable one and only little sister, Shiro Tachibana!"_

 _Little sister? He has... a younger... sister?_

 _"Okay, Shiro, no need to shout._

 _"Mmmm, but I'm so happy! I thought that I was always going to be alone here. But then you showed up and I just... I just... It.."_

 _"It's okay... No need to cry over it. It's fine, it's fine. I'm here now."_

 _"But I just... I'm just so happy, you know?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm happy as well. But you don't have to cry, it's okay now, I'll take care of you..."_

 _"You will right?"_

 _"I will."_

 _"You w-won't leave me alone?"_

 _"Never."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

The log ended and another followed up on it, although I didn't want to, I continued to listen.

 _"Things have been going great so far this past few days, to the point were everyday is an enjoyable experience. I'm level 16 now, Shiro is, just like her age, level 12. She's a really good supporter, and can always brighten the mood with that smile on her face. It's lucky that I bumped into her in town, otherwise who knows what she might be doing by now. To be honest... I was never really a good brother to her. In the real world, I never really talk to her that much, and when I do talk to her, it's always with the thought of annoyance. I shut her out, I ignore her but not anymore, I'll change that, I'll change myself. When we get back to the real world... I promise I'll become the brother she needs._

Another log starts playing.

 _"Okay.. This going to be a quick one, right now, things aren't looking too good. We rented a room in an inn last night only to wake up somewhere completely different. We weren't the only one, there were at least 100 different people with us when we woke up. Apparently we've been teleported to the tenth floor at the same exact coordinates as we were in the third. A pretty stupid move if you ask me, we don't even have a map! How do you expect us to survive?! Anyway, we decided to follow the rest of the people in the area, I don't really know where they're going, but anywhere was better than there. Right now, we're taking a break in some kind of grassy field. Shiro is asleep on my lap, this must be pretty hard on her, we haven't eaten breakfast at all yet and we have been walking for hours... I just hope that things get better from here. This is me, signing out."_

A moment later, another log started playing. For the first few seconds, nothing can be heard except the sound of footsteps, a huge sigh broke the silence and a grunt was heard and the sound of a bed creaking.

 _"Okay... Let's do this."_

Another sigh.

 _"If you're listening to this, that means that I've died."_

Upon hearing those words, a sinking feeling in my stomach appeared and my grip on the blanket covering my body tightens.

 _"I've died and you, the person listening to this, have killed me. Or at least, that's how I think the item drop system works. The newest patch that rolled around... Was a bit of a shock wasn't it? At first, I couldn't believe it myself. But after being teleported in as a spectator for the first match, that's when it sinked in... I might get chosen. That match was what made me do this, what might possibly be my final log entry. Well, if I win.. I'm going to delete this entry and forget about all this. But right now, let me just do this... In case I do lose. If you're listening to this, just know that I don't blame you for killing me, you did what you had to do. After all, I would have probably done the same, I might lose my nerve at first but I'll do it. Let's just pray that you didn't let me suffer for long, huh? Hehehe."_

The grip on the blanket grows stronger, a lump in my throat appears.

 _"Anyway, you might have already listened to the other log entries before this one, meaning that you know I have a little sister called Shiro. The reason I'm making this is for her. Now she... She's... How do I say it... Innocent in a way, naïve might be the better word for it. She isn't aware of the patch, she doesn't know about the death match nor do I intend on telling her about it. This might be the wrong choice but I'm at the end of my rope... I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what to say. I just... I just want what's best for her._

His voice started to waver as the log entry continues.

 _"A-anyway, if I do get chosen, I'm going with the mindset of winning the match, I'm not going to hold back, I'll try to end it with one strike.. I don't want anyone to suffer, I don't... want to do this. But if I do die, if I really do... Then, can you.. The person listening to this, can you please, accept my request? I beg of you, if not for me, then for her... Please, find her... And tell her... Tell her..._

A huge gulp of air was heard before continuing.

 _"Tell her not to worry about me, tell her... that Onii-chan has to go away for a while... Tell her that Onii-chan loves her, tell her to be a good girl, tell her.. tell her, that I'm sorry f-for not be-being with her when I should of, for ignoring her when I should have talked to her, for being such a worthless pathetic big brother to her... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... For everything... She might be sad, but please tell her be happy, she'll find new people... I know it... People... People better than me. Ask her to tell Mom and Dad that I'm sorry for everything, sorry for being such a pain in the ass for them, sorry for making them suffer so much for my sake, for working so.. very... very hard...for me. I love them... So very.. very much. I just wish... That I could have said that to them... How much they mean to me... It might be too late now. Finally, tell them I said thank you.. for loving me._

The sound of a bed creaking was heard.

 _"Anyway... It's 5:40 now, that means I haven't been chosen for the second one... I just pray that I won't get chosen at at all and if I do, that I win. Shiro is sleeping right now, with any luck, she won't get pick as a spectator for a match. That's about it, I need to go, ready some stuff now... This is Makoto Tachibana, signing out for the last time... Maybe."_

The bluish glow of the pyramid fades, the morning sun continues to filter through the window, it's rays shining upon me.

It's not fair... I didn't need to know your story... I don't want to feel like this!

I slammed both my arms down onto the bed, teardrops falling from my eyes as the feeling of guilt wrack upon my entire body... My hands started shaking, and my breathing quivers, I never thought I'd cry again... But this game, this death match it made us do.. You can only take so much before you break.

 **Author's Note** : New chapter yay! Sorry it took so long... 6000+ words is quite a pain for the likes of me. Anyway, I have nothing much to say other than to make sure to tell me what you think of the chapter. The next will be released... Well... Who knows? We'll see. With that, I bid you farewell.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Cardinal Rule, Part 1

Floor 10, 20 minutes later

There was a knock on the door.

"If you're awake, I'm coming in."

And just like what the voice said it was going to do, the door swings open with a soft squeak. The shadow on the ground tells me all I need to know. It was Ayako. A second later, her footsteps brought her into the room. She took one look at me and cocked her head to the side, confusion furrows her eyebrows.

"You've been crying?"

Shit... Maybe I should of wiped. I can't even imagine how I look right now, probably like shit... No, I do look like shit, there's no probably between it. Okay, think of an excuse... Anything will do.

"Well Ayako, you see... When a man finds himself saved by a girl, they tend to get a little bit on the emotional side. I'm just simply indulging myself in my primal instinct as an unworthy man."

A moment of silence.

"Okay... Whatever you say, anyway, I'm just here to check up on you and..."

She trailed off mid sentence as she gestures for the item menu, she swipes upwards before selecting an item from the list. A bowl was summoned in her hands.

"Feed you."

"Excuse me did you just say feed? What am I, a faggot? I'm capable of feeding myself, Ayako. Save your maternal love for Minatsu."

"Hmph, well if you're so sure, why don't you get up and grab the bowl from my hands then?"

Fine, maybe I will. It's easy, all I have to do is get up, lean forward and... I can't move my my legs. What the shit...?

"I'm guessing you finally realized that your paralyzed from the waist down? Your body and head are the only things that you'll be moving for a few more hours."

Paralysis... It's always paralysis. God, it's like we're bound to be together.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Well, if you read the guidebook, you'll find that paralysis is a side effect when under a long term healing spell from a Mage." She explained, taking a sit on the armchair.

"Enough now, Eat."

And so began the humiliating act of humiliation whereby yours truly was subjected to the despicable act of being fed soup by a girl whilst being laid upon on a bed. Some may find this bliss, some may even kill to be in my position right now. But if I were to give my two cents, this "being fed by a pretty girl" thing only shows how incapable you are as a man. The mere sight of a pretty girl can swoon any man without the slightest effort... And that's kinda sad. If a glimpse at your direction or a beautiful smile is all it takes to get you doing practically anything for a girl, rethink your life. Girls aren't everything.

No, this has nothing to do with getting dumped back in 1st year, this is completely separate from that. That time was different. She doesn't count. It isn't as if I developed a complex where I would feel inferior whenever a girl helps me... It isn't like that at all. It has nothing to do with a fact that I'm an introvert nor why I prefer the 2-D world... Absolutely none.

"You look as if you want to kill me with every bite you take... You okay?"

"I'm fine... There's nothing wrong with me at all. I'm good, I'm cool, I'm okay. Shut up, I'm not acting weird, you're acting weird."

She opens her mouth to say something before thinking better of it and shutting it close, giving me a mouthful of warm nutritious soup instead.

The silence lasted for 5 minutes before she suddenly decided to bombard me with question after question. What happened here? Who did that? How did that happen? Who was it? You know, the usual. I answered her with the best of my abilities, giving her an accurate representation of what happened in the arena.

"And so I, the ever supreme Sora-Master Race, proceeded to achieve a Flawless Victory in the battle, basking in the glory and cheer of the players who so tenderly call my name with awe." Concluding with that statement, I look up at her face to see her reaction.

"Wow, it's almost like you didn't get hurt at all or brought to bed by a psycho... Or that you were ever injured at all. You're amazing Sora. Keep it up, proud of you."

What's with that? Only I'm allowed to act like a monotonously sarcastic person. Don't steal my personality, I'll sue you.

"Anyway, how about you? How did you come about finding me here?"

Hearing the above sentence, Ayako threw the now empty bowl onto the ground, smashing it into pieces before disappearing into little bits of crystallized data. I guess that's one way of getting rid of miscellaneous items.

"Oh that? Well, when you, Minatsu and that bitch disappeared into oblivion in front of my eyes. I spent the last 10 minutes running around town like a headless chicken looking for you guys while still being unseen. Well, I might have knocked a few objects here and there... I might have also crashed into players... Okay, maybe I wasn't really trying but you get the point."

I urged her to continue.

"So anyway, In the middle of considering whether or not to start talking to players, Shiori came out of nowhere and told me that you were passed out in the saloon and that you needed healing. What's strange is that, she couldn't have known I was invisible but yet she was still able to sense me as if... as if her perception skill has already reached above level 60. But that's not even physically possible, even at level 20, at most you can only max it out to 44 and she's just a level 18."

"You don't think she's hacking do you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head in response. "That'd be absurd, the game killed off all the hackers on the 2nd day, remember? The most she can do is exploit the bugs."

"Let's stop there. Talks about Shiori should only be reserved for whenever there is something bad to say about her, any others will just be a pain to listen to."

That, and I just lost interest.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

With raised eyebrows, she replied with a tinge of puzzlement.

"Huh?"

Looks like I need to be more specific.

"I mean, we've already reached town, we are at a saloon which is basically an inn, so now you can hide out here. That was your plan, right?"

She took a moment to figure out what I'm meant, looking at me as if I gone insane before realization struck her face.

"Oh, right... The bounty. Yeah, forgot about that. Well, I guess.. I'll..be staying here for a bit, wait for a couple of days then find a way to get this price tag off of me."

"I guess that means we'll be parting ways pretty soon, huh?

She looks at the ground and nodded her head silently.

"Yeah..."

Urh... What's with this uneasy aura she's giving out, it's making me feel uncomfortable... Wait! It couldn't be... No no no... Maybe? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Ayako!"

Her shoulders shook as she snapped her head to look at me, a surprised look in her eyes.

Okay... 4 simple clarifying words...

"You falling for me?"

If anime has ever thought me anything, it is that whenever a girl has been asked a question, such as this one. The naturally response is usually to immediately turn red and begin calling the questioner an idiot while simultaneously stuttering and beating him over the head with her fist.

"Wha- are- are you an idiot?!"

Right on the dot. It seems even 24 year olds are no exception to this rule.

"What kind of a question even is that?! Of course I'm not in l-love with you!"

Yes, yes... I have heard this many times over... Please, spare me... It was just a question.

"God..."

Her cheeks had flustered to a bright red, disbelief written across her face. Although she was sitting down, her grip on the chair shows that she was thinking about standing up but decided against it.

A few awkward seconds goes by, the bright red color in her cheeks slowly starts to fade and her breathing calms. She closed her eyes and tighten her lips.

"You just made me go tsundere, didn't you?"

"Mmm? What's a tsundere? Please enlighten me, I've never heard of this term before."

The loud tired sigh she gave indicates her disgruntlement.

"In any case, It'd take me more than just a day of knowing you to even consider ever having feelings for you. And if you keep this up, no one will."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say 'Mom', I'll be good to girls, I promise."

Well whatever... She's too old for me anyway.

The hours that followed were, to understate it, excruciating. Who knew lying around for an extended period of time could be so... Boring? Without a manga in my hand or an anime on my laptop, the most I've been able to do was look out the window and watch as a bird repeatedly continues to run into the same wall over and over again. It was quite amusing at first, but even broken A.I can get boring if paid enough attention to. Improved A.I my ass.

After our little chat, Ayako got up from the armchair stating that she needed to begin finding some trusted allies in the Black Knights that she'd be able to hopefully get in contact with. A quick goodbye later proves that I shouldn't have let her go... Overbearing as she is, she's quite nice to talk to. My only other option is Minatsu, but you can only get so far with talking to an eleven year old.

Speaking of kids, should I accept that guy's request and find what's-her-name, Shiro? The numbness in my virtual bones is telling me to forget it but my mind is telling me that I should, it is my obligation after all. Needless to say, I'm conflicted. I guess I could spare some time in looking for her in the area once my legs decides to do its job and move, but no promises. It might sound really, truly, apathetic but honestly, it really isn't my problem. Granted, I do feel bad for... killing him and I did shed some tears... But it was at the heat of the moment, I didn't know how to feel... I guess it was just too much for me to take in all at once. So in short, I'll try but if I can't, then I can't.

As if hearing my dilemma, The virtual Gods decided to grant me the ability to feel and move my legs once again. And as if pulling a prank on me, a message popped up in my notifications as soon as my legs touched the ground.

Swiping it open, two things were made clear from the start.

1: It couldn't be from Ayako or Shiori as they are not in my friends list.

2: Probably just Minatsu being an idiot.

I took a good long look at the sender's name. A name I'm not too familiar with but have seen before.

 _From:_ _Cardinal_

Yes, the same name as the one in an earlier message that threaten me to keep my mouth shut at the fact that exploit users were being killed one by one. Only this time, instead of another threatening message, what I got instead said thus:

 _Floor 10, The Great Duke's Archive._

 _Quest: Family Intervention_

 _Accept._

Other than the fact that it's deliberately trying to be enigmatic, it's also quite unusual. When I received the first message, I immediately thought it was a name of a Game Master attempting to keep me silent. But now I'm not too sure, the Game Master job is to after all, keep watch of the players, making sure they're up to no good and will only intervene in extreme cases, like exploiters and hackers. But if one were to go as far as to send a random player a message to go somewhere and do a quest... Could it be, a trap? A change of heart? Could the quest lead to a legendary item, maybe? Or most likely it'd just lead to my demise.

A quick search on the map quickly revealed the location of the quest. If I were to walk continuously with very little breaks, it'd take at least a whole day and a half to get there. Despite the name, from an overhead view on the map, it looked more like a castle than an archive but whatever. Should I even bother? It's all the way at the east end of the floor.

Ah who cares, right now I need to repair my equipment and restock my supplies. It took a while to completely regain my balance, wobbling around the place made me think about how much of a pain it'll be to move my legs once I get out of this death game. Nevertheless, I continued forth, making the tingling journey towards the door. The clothes on me were reduced to nothing but a plain black shirt and boxers. Someone must have taken off my armor, one does not simply take off clothes while unconscious. Oh god, if it was Shiori... I don't even want to think about it...

As I was thinking this, the door swung open, slamming it's sturdy, mahogany surface onto my face. As if that wasn't enough, the force knocked me backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh... Looks like you've recovered already."

Speak of the devil...

"Would it kill you... to at least knock before entering?" I said through the swelling sensation brought by the pain, my hands did very little in easing it.

My response was met with a frown, as a now crossed armed Shiori looks over me.

"I was going to surprise you with a cheerful 'Good Afternoon, Darling!' and a wave but your face just had to get in the way of everything..."

"If I were to greeted by you like that, I would have taken a knife and killed myself right there and then."

Standing back up, I continued.

"No actually, what are you still doing here? Leave already! You've done enough... What, do you want money or something?"

The look she gave might as well prove that she's unsusceptible to feeling any form of anger.

"Now, is that any way to treat your benefactor?"

"Benefactor?"

"I told you before didn't I? I already bought everything you need."

With a smile, she continued.

"Yesterday, Minatsu kindly informed me that his brother neglected to replenish their supplies of items and are in desperate need of some. Me, being the kind and sympathetic soul that I am, took the liberty of getting everything for you. Consider it an apology for the fight in the cabin."

"What do you think I am, a charity case? I don't want it, even if my life depended on it, I won't take it. Go get your money back."

"Can't take it back, I already traded it with Minatsu. You could always discard it if you don't want it. After all, it's yours now."

What? Just like that? If you're not offering any resistance that just means the items you bought are as worthless as a copy of School Days.

"Where's Minatsu then?" I asked, walking past her and finally exiting the interior of my room. The hallway outside was just as I expected it to be: Plain. The downstairs most likely leads to the bar, piano keys and small chit chatter could be heard from it.

"I sent him off on an errand near the Gateway, he wanted to see you first but I told him you needed rest. He's most likely still there, just pray he hasn't already accidentally teleported himself, that'd be unfortunate."

Wait that's the name of that thing that teleports you to already beaten floors? That wing-shaped rock? Well, the more you know.

"Would you at least accept some clothes if not the items? I mean, I don't mind seeing you like that, boxers and a plain shirt and all, but I believe it's actually kinda profane to be walking in public dress the way you are."

Op... I forgot. I'm so used to having my regular clothes on me at all times that the thought of wearing something else completely slipped out of my mind in less than a minute. I was already midway walking down the stairs before she pointed this little fact out... I don't think people come to a saloon to see a guy in his boxers as they relax after a long day of farming. This is embarrassing...

I turn back to find her leaning on the doorway, a finger hovering above her menu. She tilted her head and gave a smile, not one out of kindness, but one that says 'You really are an idiot, aren't you?'. I seriously do not want anything from this girl... But I have nothing else to wear. The armor I gotten from the duel would simply be too heavy for me. And I can't just strut around in boxers. I still have some dignity left in me... Would sacrificing it for a bit of clothing be worth it?

10 Minutes Later, Town Area

I would simply like to say that the only reason why I accepted those clothes it's because they look good. Not because I needed them or anything... I mean, if I hadn't taken it, it would just simply rot in her inventory waiting to be worn by someone worthy of it. If anything, she should be thanking ME that I took it... Shut up, They look good, okay? Don't make fun of me... I need this. It's not like everyday you get traded the 'The Coat of Midnight' from the original Sword Art Online...

I heard that this armor was merely an Easter Egg hidden somewhere in the game. When I had the time, I would go searching for it but no matter how hard I try, I couldn't find it. Although this doesn't really give any attribute boost, it's still nice to have. I don't know how in the world Shiori acquired it, but its mine now... If she's no use for it, why can't I take it? Screw dignity, bragging rights are always better.

It's actually quite obvious to know which of the players were picked to spectate a match by the dark rings around their eyes. The area's atmosphere is constantly shifting from hopelessness to hopefulness. It all depends on where you're looking. In one second you could be looking at a guy with his face to his knees and in another, a group of people making plans to do a quest together. To my dismay, it seems my fight was the pinnacle of how dark a battle could get, the people whispering as I past by proves it. Walking up to them only resulted in them finding something else to do. It's just my luck that I keep running into people that saw my fight... More rumors here I come...

Without realizing it, I've already reached the Gateway. A big rock sculptured in a shape of angel wings, surrounded by stone benches. People were materializing right before my eyes, most with a smile on their faces. At first I didn't get why they were acting so smug, but after watching one guy accidentally set his hair on fire, I can kinda pinpoint the source of their happiness, choosing their elements on the second floor.

Op, I'm supposed to be looking for Minatsu, okay... The map indicates that he's quite nearby, in a store actually. A blacksmith shop? What's he doing there?

A quick moment later, I entered the store. The strong smell of smelted iron fills the air and a burst of heat from a nearby furnace made it seem like I step into a sauna. Seriously, it's so hot... What is Minatsu doing here?

"Hello, Welcome to Arslan's Blacksmith Shop! Makers of fine quality weaponry since 3467 A.C."

A woman who seemed to be in her mid thirties stepped out in front of me and welcomed me to the shop. An Npc, she gave me a cheerful smile as she gestured me to the counter.

"My husband and I run this shop. It has always been our dream to own a blacksmith shop and after a long journey of troubles and hardships we finally-"

I let her blab as I scoped out the area. This place didn't seem to big, An assortment of all sorts of weaponry are hung on the wall to accentuate the shop's blacksmithness. A counter, an extra room for guests and a furnace. At the far end corner is a figure of a crouched down man repeatedly smashing away on an anvil. Must be her husband... But really, a medieval shop in a western setting? Are the developers idiots? What happened to the immersion?

"So, what would like to purchase today, Sir?"

Oh, I'm not really going to buy anything... But I guess I could test it for a bit.

"Uh I'm not a customer, I'm actually looking for a kid that wandered in here. Small, blonde, goes by the name of Kirito-Sama. Seen him anywhere?"

My question was met with another warm smile.

"Is there something that might be of interest to you, Sir?"

"No, like I said, I'm looking for this kid, have you seen him?"

"Do you see anything that catches your eye, Sir?"

"I believe I said I was looking for someone... A kid, eleven years old. A bit idiotic but means well, seen him or not?"

"Would you like to purchase a weapon, Sir?"

"No, but if you've seen a kid you could tell me that instead. Have you seen one or not?"

"..."

"..."

"My husband and I run this shop. It has always been our dream to own a-"

Oh my god, forget it. These bloody Npcs I swear to god... It's 2025, can you at least make them a bit competent?!

As my disappointment was buried underneath my palm, I didn't really quite see the person that snuck up behind me. But the enthusiasm he had in his voice as he ever so cheerfully calls out: "Soraa! You're awake!" combined with the small arms wrapped around my torso quickly reveals who could it be.

"Ahh Minatsu, how much trouble you cause me so..."

I unwrapped his arms off me and turn around to face him. I was met with a face that showed both happiness and nervousness, I don't even think that's possible but he pulled it off somehow.

"Umm... Are you... Mad?"

At that, I couldn't help but smile... Even after helping me out in the match, do you think I can even be mad?

With one knee, I bended down to his level. He tried to avoid eye contact, realizing that maybe enjoying himself while I was frantically searching for him wasn't really something he should be doing. Him flinching back when I raised my hand proves this to be true. With my hand still in the air, I gently rubbed his hair, much to his surprise.

"Yea, I'm mad... mad that I couldn't get here sooner. You must have been worried, huh?"

In response to this, his eyes quickly shone with tears and his lips started to quiver. As if he's trying to say something.

"Can... Can I?"

"Can you what?" I asked, frowning. What could he want?

"Can I hug you?"

"...I guess so."

Slowly, I brought my arms to him and after a moment he instantly went to them, his wrapped around my neck.

"I-I thought you were going to die... I was... I was-"

"Don't worry, Minatsu. It'd take more than a fight to the death to kill me. I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time."

Is it just me or have I gone soft? I guess that guy's audio logs really opened my eyes, if he lasted for another second... I could be the one leaving a sibling behind instead of him. It's hard to stay alive in this world... Even harder when someone you know had died. I can only thank my luck that I hadn't died.

"Next time you get in trouble... Please, let me fight with you. I want to help... I don't want to see you die."

I let go of him and stood back up, with a pat of his head, I replied.

"Sure... But no promises."

Upon hearing this, his face grew into a smile as he cheerfully nodded his head. We stayed looking at each other, we rarely if not never actually had a bonding moment before. So I guess this is the first. It actually feels kinda nice, maybe I could get used to this...

"Is there anything you would like to purchase here, Madam?"

You just had to ruin the moment. And did you just referred to me as a female?! You did! What's wrong with you?! 

**Author's Note:** Yep, I'm aware... This is way overdue. I know it doesn't mean shit coming from me, but I'm sorry about that. Anyway, as the title states, this is going to be an arc, so there will be a part 2 and 3 and so on. So, let me know what you think of this uneventful chapter and remember to... I don't know, do something? Next chapter will be out in a hopefully a few day's time.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Cardinal Rule, Part 2

Apparently the errand Minatsu was given was to repair and increase the stats of my sword. When he handed it back to me while exiting the shop, I found it's overall design and feel of it to be noticeably different. It's hilt now spanned out towards each end in a flame like pattern, it's weight felt heavier but the gripping on the handle was still good if not, better. The color of the blade went from silver, stainless steel to black with the edges stained to a bright red.

"Minatsu, are you sure you handed me the right weapon?"

Minatsu turned to look at me and replied with a frown.

"It's the same weapon I walked into the shop with... I don't how it became like that. I just asked to repair it and upgrade it."

Inspecting the details menu of the sword brought a few more questions to the table. The most obvious one being: "What the hell are tiers?"

"Huh? Tiers? I dunno... I just said to upgrade it."

"Well how much did it cost?"

At that, Minatsu began silently counting with the tip of his fingers before giving me the amount. Which was...

"12,000 gold."

Excuse me, Minatsu. The hell did you just say?

Realizing the shocked expression on my face, Minatsu frantically waved his hands in the air. "I-I didn't use our gold of course! Naoko-San gave me the money so don't worry!"

I stared at him for a few more seconds, not out of suspicion, I just wanted to make him uncomfortable. When he flashed a nervous smile at me, that's when I stopped and turn back to the details menu with a single thought in mind- Why is Shiori giving out everything to me like I'm an orphanage about to go bankrupt?

The only conclusion I can derived from her actions is that she's trying to play nice so that I'd change my mind about letting her join before reverting back to her psychotic yandere-mode when I do let her in. That, or once again, she's just doing whatever she feels like doing. Or she could be in love with me and just doesn't want to say it. You know what, scratch that last one... I nearly choked on my vomit just thinking about it. She has the looks, but her attitude is rotten to hell... Ayako might be the better choice... Wait, what am I thinking?

"Sora, I forgot to tell you! I learned this new trick! Wanna see it?"

With an air of eagerness, he stepped in front of me and awaited my response. Me, midway through reading the menu was slightly annoyed by this. But after that display of brotherly affection in the shop, I can only give a sigh and nod my head at him to show it to me. Was I ever this annoying when I was his age?

A moment later, he took a few steps back, determination or maybe idiocy plastered across his face. With his left hand, he took out an arrow from the quiver hanging loosely on his back. Suddenly, he threw the arrow up in the air, spinning in a clockwise manner before it begins it's quick descent back down to earth. But before it could hit the ground, Minatsu drew his right arm backwards and in a flash, shot his arm forward. A huge gust of wind caught the arrow mid fall and changed it's trajectory to be heading straight at me.

Thankfully, they had fix the annoying bug of being able to harm other players in a safe zone a long time ago, so the arrow just bounced off an invisible borderline around my body and landed on the ground instead. Despite knowing this, I still couldn't help but scream out loud as it was heading toward me and even after it has landed. Earning the attention of nearby players, who so inevitably gave the "What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?" look. It didn't help that my arms were all over my face, trying to shield myself from the harm that never even existed in the first place. It was only after I brought them down that I realized one important fact-I'm an idiot.

"Well? How was it?! Pretty cool right?! I'm like that bald guy with an arrow on his head!"

I don't know which to be angry at more- the fact that you basically ignored my well being and shot the bloody arrow at me, or your ignorance towards a character in an all time classic! Either way, both options makes me want to punch that smile right off your face!

20 minutes later

So, after finally actually reading the patch notes properly, I found out that every weapon now has a tier system. Basically meaning, that if you have found a gem that this game calls 'Celestial Remains' you can bring that to a blacksmith shop or if you are blacksmith yourself and upgrade your weapon to a new tier, changing its overall design and increasing it's stats by +10. Apparently, Minatsu had unsurprisingly forgotten to mention that Shiori gave him a gem to give to the blacksmith along with my sword. The maximum tier you can level up to is 5 and each tier requires double the gems you used for your last tier. In short, I have a good weapon now and once again Shiori attempts to prove herself useful to me by giving a super rare item to Minatsu.

After finding that out, I decided to head to level 2 and finally get myself an element. I mean, if Minatsu can have one, why can't I? It turns out that if you want an element, you need to ask the 'Gods' of this world to give one to you. How do you do that? Well, according to Minatsu, a chant or a simple prayer to the town's fountain will do. But after praying to that stupid fountain for five minutes, in full view of the people who were there with me, I realized that that isn't actually how you do it. You just gotta swipe your menu near the fountain and the option would be granted to you right there...

Needless to say, I was embarrassed. After 'kindly' asking Minatsu what was wrong with him, he began acting all confused, swearing that that is how he did. According to him, Shiori brought him here after buying some supplies and told him to kneel in front of the fountain with his eyes close and start praying. When he did that, a mysterious force started moving his arm on its own and when he opened his eyes, the option was staring at him in the face. He didn't bother to think that maybe, just maybe, Shiori was the one who moved his bloody arm for him.

So after all that commotion, we headed back to level 10, now equip with fire as my element. My sword already has the ability to use fire so I figured I might as well have a running theme here. It might be counterproductive but eh, my avatar my choice.

I still haven't caught a glimpse of Ayako anywhere. She did say she'll be in town looking for people she can trust... The town isn't even that big either, walking in a straight line from the gateway already brought me to the other end of town in 10 minutes. Whatever, it's not like I'm looking for her. I'm looking for a different girl altogether. That guy's little sister... She couldn't have left town, right?

"Sora, what are you looking for?"

Beside me, Minatsu walks, watching my every move as I continue to look around the place.

"Really, what are you doing? Maybe I can help."

Really Minatsu? Great, you can start by telling me if you've seen any little girls in the area.

"Little girl?"

Op, looks like I said that out loud... Well whatever, it's not like he'll know where she is any-

"I was talking to one earlier today... She told me she was looking for her brother and asked me fo-"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?! You could have save me lots of walking damnit."

At that, Minatsu looks at me funnily. "Wa- You didn't ask so I didn't tell! Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"Never mind that, where did she go?"

"She said she was going back to the saloon to wait for her brother there."

Oh my god she's been there the whole time are you kidding me I want to kill myself now...

"Let's go..."

The way back to the saloon was strangely filled with even more judgmental stares and occasionally muttering from players than it was before. At first I wonder why they were still going on and on about it. I mean, after all, I'm not the only person who was forced to be in a deathmatch, there's got to be others. That's when I noticed a bright rectangular hologram floating around the gateway.

Curious, I walked towards it, doing my best to ignore the piercing gazes of the people.

What could they possibly been seeing that's causing all this unfair, unspoken judgements towards me? I'm not a bad guy... Sure I did kill someone, but that was because I forced too- not because I want to. Why can't they just understand that? Come to think of it, why does it seem like I'm not going to like what I see in this holographic screening?

-" _I cannot believe this, I honesty can't. Here they are trap in this game, yet they're fighting amongst themselves. They don't even seem to be fazed by it!"_

When those words were uttered, did I finally realized what was going on...

-" _I know what you mean, Sunohara. Look here, oh my god... He's strangling him to death! What are they doing?! After weeks of having nothing to report of the players status, this is what we got to report on?!"_

Two news anchors, one man, one woman, discussing a video that was playing in the backdrop. A fight, my fight. The game was recording my fight. No, it was recording all the fights.

-" _H-he... He killed him... Another one... His body disappeared. My god... Do they not realized that they have families worried sick about them?!"_

I see what your doing, Game. You're trying to make it seem like all we do is kill one another... That's why you announced the deathmatches. To gather footage of us killing ourselves. And presenting it to the media in a way that will make us look bad.

-" _T-that was just the third one... There's at least three more matches after this, he said."_

-" _I can't take it anymore... The first three were enough. It's already obvious that the victims don't really care about their lives."_

Hold on, that's not true. You can't assume something like that just because of three fights! Did you actually see my fight?! Unfazed? Don't really care? My opponent was crying in the beginning! Did you not see that? Unless...

All of the sudden, the backdrop was abruptly changed to a picture of a brown hat, and a robotic voice soon followed after.

-" _And there you have it. As I have stated before, the players themselves displayed actions that proves that they have little to know care about whether they live or die. The three videos I showed you further illustrates my statement. If you still remain adamant, I still have the three other videos to show..."_

-" _No that's enough... Mr... Ehh ummm.."_

 _-"Cardinal, that's the term I would most liked to be referred by._ "

Cardinal... What? What's a game master doing having an interview with the news?! If you're the bad guy, why put yourself out into the open? Wait, this is a good thing... This way, the police might be able to trace his location or do something useful...

-" _Well... Mr. Cardinal, d_ _espite all this... Uhh players who kill for fun, there still must be some who wants to get out right? Victims that really do want to leave?"_

-" _Yes, of course there are some_."

At this, the anchorwoman suddenly spoke up.

-" _They why can't you let them go? Take out the innocent ones and let this- this savages do what they will in the game. You told us you were the one who run all this, so why? Why did you do this?_

-" _If I were to be honest, I don't really know why I did this... In a sense, I could say it felt like basic instinct... When the game launched I always yearned to do this but never could. That is until about a week later, where I finally got the chance to."_

The woman's hands were tightly formed into a fist and it was obvious she was trying her best to not explode, although failing drastically. In fact, I'm surprised they're treating him with as little hostility as possible...

-" _That doesn't answer the question_."

-" _I was never planning on answering it to begin with. And as for letting some people go... I have already sent a request to a certain group of players in the game... It is only up to them, whether or not they'll accept it."_

Wait, could he be talking about...? To confirm this, I immediately opened up my menu and went to my messages. Yes there it is. I selected the message. Once again it's short yet informative content was displayed in front of me.

 _From_ : _Cardinal_

 _Floor 10, The Great Duke's Archive._

 _Quest: Family Intervention_

 _Accept._

-" _Now, it seems I have already spent enough time relaying you with the update of the players conditions. Oh and , don't fret over your son anymore... He was one of the earliest to be erased from the player list. It seems something has gone wrong and his physical self remained in a coma instead of dying. I doubt he'd wake up, so if I were you, I would just turn his NerveGear off."_

The hat banished from the backdrop, leaving behind the anchorwoman in a state of tears and the man frozen stiff. Seconds later, the hologram vanished.

With the contents message still being displayed before me, I can only debate on whether or not I should accept it. For all I know, it could be a trap.

A quick beep from my menu snapped me out from my thoughts, and as I reached to select it, I couldn't help but notice that the others also has their menu open as they reached out for their messages. It seems I wasn't the only one to receive the beep, must be a news update or something. I wonder what it could be about...

If only I've never left the saloon, if I hadn't, I would still have been in bed, resting and looking at that stupid bird as it continuously tries to fly through a wall. Instead, I am here, with tens if not hundreds of players surrounding me, each and every one of them with the same message in their menu. Including mine.

 ** _Sora Tatsuya is required to head to The Duke's Archives, failure to do so will lead to the deaths of a hundred players. You have 5 minutes._**

 **Author's Note:** Well, if the last chapter was overdue... Then I have no idea what to call this one... I just completed my exams last week so I thought I go off in a break, plus I had already written chapter 11 through 13, but a major plot hole forced me to delete. So really sorry about that instead I have to start from scratch and write a NEW arc, and start from chapter 10.5. Anyways, as always let me know what you think about this story and all that stuff, blah blah blah.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Cardinal Rule, Part 3

-"Sora...Tatsuya."

-"Isn't that-"

-"Yeah it's him alright.."

I have never wanted to punch myself so much than I do right now. Setting your own name as your goddamn username isn't something that I thought would come back to bite me in the ass... But apparently, life will always find a way.

Beside me, nervously locking eyes with crowd, Minatsu whispers.

"Sora, what do we do?"

If I knew the answer to that, I would have done it by now. But as of right now, with everyone staring at us, some with malice and others with fright, the only thing we can do is wait for them to make their move.

"Hey dude, I know you didn't ask for this, But can you please head over there now? I'm sure... You can understand."

A voice spoke among the silent crowd, breaking the tense atmosphere that has riddled the town center. My eyes scanned the area until it caught sight of a teenager, probably around my age by the looks of it. His blonde hair with his black leather armor made him stand out among the crowd.

Noticing my gaze, he makes his way with haste towards me. When he made it to the front of the crowd, did he finally continue talking.

"Look, I know you're probably as flustered as we are, but right now isn't the time to think about it, we have 5- no 4 minutes left till a hundred of us drops dead. So can you just go there now?"

For a few seconds no one spoke, until finally I responded with-

"How?"

His face shone up by my willing to cooperate and replied with a lighter tone.

"By teleportation crystals of course... They are being sold at shops now, do you have your own though? It'll save time that way."

Before I had a chance to say anything, Minatsu grabbed the sleeve of my coat.

"Naoko-San gave some to us."

Hearing that, The blondie clapped his hands in relief.

"Well, looks like you're all set, now go teleport over there. Just hold out your crystals and say the name of the location you want to teleport to, oh but it'll only work if you've already bee-"

Oh, what did you stop short? Are you unsure about how teleportation works? We ain't got time to think, spit it out!

"You guys.. Have been to The Duke's Archives before... Right?"

Ah, I see... It'll only work if you've been to the location beforehand, should have seen this coming. With deep reluctance, I slowly shook my head and gave a very silent "No".

Watching his face go from smiles and sunshine to disbelief and fear was a very short but very painful process to witness. I have to admit, I'm pretty fearful myself, I don't want to be the cause for the deaths of a hundred players, I heard it does quite a number on your sanity, so when my heart started beating faster than normal, I began snapping into action.

"Quick! Has anyone been to the Archives before?! If you have please step out and teleport me there, pronto! Anyone?!"

If Shiori can teleport Minatsu to town without him having been there before, surely the same could be done with the archives right?

"Come on, there's bound to be some! Look, I don't want to be the cause to a holocaust alright! So someone please! Step out!"

The blondie having caught onto what the idea is, started going around town doing the exact same thing, Minatsu meanwhile could only replicate what I'm doing and just shout whatever I am shouting. Well at least he's trying.

It's been at least 2 minutes already and no one has raised up their hands nor stepped out towards me, are you seriously telling me no one has been there before? Granted, it is quite far, but with this many people here, surely two if not, one has been there by now, it's an open world rpg! There's bound to be adventurers and the likes exploring right? Come on! Time is of the essence here.

-"Let's go, if we run far enough, maybe we won't be the ones to die."

-"Mmm, let's do that."

-"Hey guys! Run while we still have time! Go!"

No, wait! Don't leave! Put yourself in my shoes! At least go find someone who's been there! Don't just run away!

Little by little, I began to lose hope of ever finding anyone, the players are all deserting the area, the blonde guy nowhere to be seen, and my throat feels like crap. God... Why do this stuff only happens to me? It hasn't been long since I had to fight to the death and now, I'm going to be the cause of a hundred deaths...

"My, my, if you really needed to go that badly, you could have just asked me."

Turning around quickly, reveals the ever so calm, composed, condescending, charming... Okay maybe not that, Shiori standing behind me, her arms folded and her face once again formed into a smile.

"You've been there already?"

I would have asked her why does she like to act like a female anime trope, showing up at random times and acting so goddamn cool and ambiguous but given the situation, that was all I could spit out.

"Mmm-hmm... I came here as fast as possible when I got the message, also I past a guy screaming his lungs out saying you needed help or something, I found it kinda funny and weird, it reminded me of-"

"Save your story time for next the time, hurry up and bring me there."

At that, she responded with a sigh and took the crystal from my hand.

"Alright, alright, hang on tight."

Wait, I have to be in contact with her in order to teleport, just a simple form of contact right, anywhere? I rather have as little form of touching possible.

"What's wrong Sora? Just holding my hand would do. Or... could it be, judging by your expression, you would rather touch my breasts instead? Well, well, Sora, I didn't take you to be the bold type, well I suppose you could if you let me join your-"

"Okay that's enough!"

And with that I grab hold of her outstretched hand, with Minatsu in tow.

The Great Duke's Archives, 3:49 p.m. 3 years, 9 months, 3 days

The teleportation was almost instantaneous, instead of the weightless, flying sensation felt like using the gateway, what I got instead was a feeling of being dissolved from existence which unsurprisingly didn't feel so good.

When my feet touched the ground, all I could do was stand around in a dazed for a bit, while Minatsu and Shiori were already up and about.

"Shiori teleported a lot when we went shopping, so I'm kinda used to it now." Was Minatsu's explanation as to his stable condition.

"Well Sora, I got you here, I take it that I'm not going to receive anything back for my deed?" Said Shiori, sitting herself down on the green grass, looking upwards to the clear blue sky.

What the heck, first you buy items expecting no payback, and then now you want some compensation for your so called 'deed'. It wasn't even a hassle to begin with, all you did was teleport Minatsu and I here. You're welcome to go back to town you know? The teleportation crystal is usable for 9 more times.

"Consider you not dying a minute ago as your reward. Go back to town and do your stuff or whatever, I- We have a quest to do."

"Why not bring her along, Sora?"

What Minatsu are you crazy? Bring her along? Do you have a death wish? I rather eat a porcupine then do that.

"Yeah, why not bring me along? I can be a very useful ally to have, if I do say so myself. Plus, I've also been inside the archives already so I know that place like the back of my hand."

"And she did give us a bunch of items, Sora."

Yeah, items I didn't ask for! Did the two of you conspire to work against me or something during your time alone? I thought you'd be more loyal than that Minatsu, how could you do this?

"I recognize that I might have made a rather bad impression when we were first introduce to each other. Right now, I merely want to prove to you that I'm not so bad after all. Come now Sora, your irrational fear of me is getting in the way of your decision making."

"Huh?! Who said anything about being afraid of you? I'm not afraid of you. I'm just... Uh... Umm..."

"Afraid?"

"Wary! Yeah, I'm just wary of you. Me, being stabbed with knives and being kick in the back doesn't really help your claim now does it? Oh, and don't forget leaving me behind to walk to town."

"But you're still alive, aren't you? None of my actions so far has ever resulted in anyone's death. While it is true that I might be a little eccentric, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a viable asset."

Little eccentric? Viable asset? God, your ass must be so jealous by the amount of shit that's coming out of your mouth...

"Come now, what's with the face? Look, if you leave me be, I'll still follow you guys and accept the same quest, so it doesn't even matter if I have your consent or not."

Then why bother asking-

"Then why bother asking me?' Was what you were thinking just now right?"

So now you can read minds? God, I can never guess with this girl...

"Simple, I just wanted the satisfaction of you finally accepting me. Even if I didn't go, I'll just wait out here for you to come back."

Wait out here for me- Not gonna lie, that was a good line, but if it's coming from you, it just creeps me out.

"Umm guys, are we entering that big tower or not?" Minatsu blurted out all the sudden, pointing off into the distance, a few miles away.

That's an archive? It looks more like a tower to keep princesses with long hairs in. Wow, that's tall. If I were to describe it, I'd say that it rivals the dungeon tower in terms of height, soaring above the skies and maybe even beyond. Now that I have a closer look, it's also actually quite big, maybe the size of an average castle. It's height is what made it stand out.

"So Shiori..." I began, and at once she turn towards me.

"You know that place like the back of your hand, you say?"

For once, I didn't receive a reply immediately. What I got instead was her tightening her lips and raising her eyebrows at the tower.

After a while, she finally gave her response.

"Okay, maybe the 'back of the hand' bit was an exaggeration. Maybe more like uhh... umm... I know how it looks like... From the outside... From afar."

"That was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Mmm."

"Why?"

"I thought it'd increase my chances of you inviting me into your party."

"It kinda backfired, didn't it?"

"Sure did."

A moment of silence.

"But I still have a chance, right?"

"Not anymore, you don't."

A silent walk through the grass later.

Violence, one of mankind's greatest offence. As soon as we were born, we know it by instinct, how to punch someone, kick someone, lie to someone, kill someone. That is how we human beings are... While we do try to change our ways, we eventually realize we can never change nature. We tell ourselves that we're a good person, we don't start fights, we don't lie constantly, we don't steal. And when we do, we ask God to forgive us even if we don't believe in one, just to do it all over again. Yes, that is how we human beings are. Yes, that is the reason why this is happening. Yes, that is exactly why my hands are bound in chains. Yes, that is also the reason why Shiori is pulling those said chains. Yes, exactly why Minatsu is unfazed by this and is having a rather pleasant chat with the person pulling said chains...

"And then, when the boar came running at me, I shot it dead center in the head!"

"Wow! That's amazing, Minatsu! Must have been quite a shocker, huh?"

"You bet it was! I didn't even see it coming and my health was so low!"

"And as usual, Sora didn't try to help, did you Sora?"

The best I could do was give a weak "Mm."

This is the second time I've been beaten by this woman and frankly, it's really starting to piss me off.

As Minatsu and Shiori continued talking, I couldn't help but realize how much of an idiot I am. In hindsight, I shouldn't have let this devil woman off my sights for one second, especially after telling her to go away. If I had just continued watching her for a while more, maybe I would have stood a chance against her sweeping kick.

And if I didn't, maybe I would have been able to recover faster before she got on top of me and handcuffed me with this chains that I have no idea where she got. If I just have been prepared for it, maybe just maybe, I wouldn't have to be dragged around like a goddamn dog.

Seeing my submissive state, Minatsu frowned and turn towards Shiori. "Why not just let him go now?"

Hearing that, Shiori once again took a glance at me, her bright blue piercing eyes met mine own. And by her expression I can immediately tell that she thinks of this as just another game.

"Not yet, not yet Minatsu. Not until we reach the archives. Then maybe I'll think about it." She said all while giving me another condescending smile.

"We're almost there anyway..." He remarked, looking forward. And he was right, I didn't notice at all, I was too busy wondering what on earth I really did to deserve this to even realize how close we are.

"It seems so." She replied with a hint of surprise. Looks like she too didn't notice.

A short while later, we reached the entrance. A huge double door, with some rather impressive designs etched in its stone now faces us.

"You can let me go now..." I said holding out my cuffed hands towards Shiori, who was busy looking upwards at the tower in amazement.

Hearing my words, she turned towards me and immediately brought out a key from a leather pocket in her leggings.

"Try not to do anything hasty now.."

There was silence as she began to unlock the cuffs, a click was heard and immediately the binding sensation loosens around my wrists.

Now, what do you have to say?" She said stepping back, putting the key back in her pocket.

In silence, I took the cuffs off. First the left one, then the right one, all while staring at her as she waits for an answer. The chain made a clanking noise as it hits the ground between us. She tilts her head as she folds her arms. Waiting for me to do what we both know what I'm going to do.

I raised a hand up in front of me, opening and shutting to get a feel of it, before forming it into a fist. I took a glance at her and immediately began running towards her.

"Yeah, it figures."

In a flash, she turned to the side, dodging my punch. Immediately, she began her attack, with my back exposed, she raised her leg and swung it to the side.

Predicting her movement, I quickly turn back around and raised both hands up to block her incoming attack. Nice try, but I learned from our first fight and that fight in the Cabin.

The force of her leg was greater than I thought, greater than I can handle. I was sent flying towards the double doors, with enough momentum for it to swing inwards, crashing into the stone cold floor inside.

It took a second for me to collect my thoughts. What was that? The kick was stronger that any of the attacks she inflicted on me before. Don't tell me she wasn't even giving her all in the cabin... Come on, she's level 19 and I'm 20. I should be stronger, what is this?!

"Sorry... about that, I didn't intend to hit that hard... Are you okay?"

Her voice was magnified by the vast empty dark interior of the tower, bouncing around the stone walls of the area.

"Sora, are you okay?"

The sound of footsteps echoes before stopping short beside me. A second later, I felt my arm slowly being brought up and hung around something hairy. "Your health bar... Half of it... It's gone!"

What? Oh, it seems so, my HUD took a second to register the hit and is now only showing the results of the blow. Still, just one attack from Shiori brought it down by that much... How?

"Naoko-san how could you do this?! Sora has only just recovered and now you want to injure him more?!"

"I didn't mean... Look he'll be fine, it's only half..."

"Doesn't matter if it's half! Even before, all you do is mess with him! I tried to be patient and understanding before. But now it's got to stop!"

I heard no reply from Shiori as I slowly got back up with the help of Minatsu. Seconds later, my blurred vision begins to clear up and I can finally assess the area.

"Guys! The door's open! Hurry! Run!" A voice shouted from deeper within the archives, moments later, the sound of footsteps can be heard as it rapidly drew closer towards us.

"Hurry, hurry! Before it closes again!"

From the darkness, a figure of a male appeared, running straight for us, a second later two more people popped up.

"Hey! Hold the door open! Don't let it close!" One of them shouted, pointing hurriedly at the door.

Wait, what's going on here?

"Are you deaf?! I said to hold the door! Don't just stand there damnit! We'll be trapped here!"

Trapped? In here? I ain't having none of that. I knew it was a trap! I told myself it was a trap...

"Hey Shiori! You heard them, hurry! The door's closing." I shouted, turning back to look at a surprisingly, stunted Shiori.

Hearing my voice echoing, she immediately snaps back into reality and began bolting in action. What's with her? It isn't like her to get so flustered.

Realizing the quickening pace of the door's closing, I immediately took my arm off Minatsu's neck and began running towards the door.

Seeing the door closing itself even with Shiori pulling it back forced me to make a decision...

Do I run out now while I still have a chance? Or attempt to pull the door open? It's more likely for us being trapped in here than it is to be holding that door open in time for all of us to get out... Which one? I can just take Minatsu's hand and run but that would mean leaving these people to be trapped... Including Shiori... Shiori... She deserves it... But not them. But at the same time, I don't think it's possible to hold that door open... Which is it, damn it!

"Minatsu, come!" I grab hold of Minatsu's arm and made my decision.

"Sor- what are we doing?"

I left the question unanswered and continued running, reaching closer and closer to the door. Shiori noticing my actions, shook her head, giving a look as if to say 'Don't do this'. Meanwhile the voices behind us continues shouting as they got closer.

-"Hey, he's making a run for it!"

-"Are you just going to let him?!"

-"Oi! Don't do this!"

I'm sorry, whoever you guys' are. But I know holding something that is programmed to be closed open is an impossibility. It's hard to ignore there cries for help combined with that look of complete betrayal that Shiori's giving as she continues to try and hold one side of the door open, but I rather not die in here...

Come on, I'm almost there... Almost there, just a little more, just a few feet away until I reach the outside... Just a few...

Bzzzt!

My face made contact with something, something that is blocking me from exiting, something that isn't the door. An invisible wall... Right where the double door location would be as soon as it closes.

"Bullshit... BULLSHIT!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the invisible barrier. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME TRAP, YOU CAN'T!"

"Sora, the door's about to close! We're going to get-"

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT GODDAMNIT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT, GAME! YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH ALREADY! DO YOU ENJOY THIS? MAKING ME SUFFER IS QUITE FUN, ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?! WHY? WHY ME?!"

"Sora!"

"WHY ME?!"

Bits of dust flew past and into my face as the door finally slams shut, making an echo that pierced through the darkness. Our only source of light now vanished, left me on the ground, my elbows sore from stumbling backwards. The scruff of my coat pulled backwards. In front of me stands Shiori. Her menacing figure towering over me.

"Idiot." She said and immediately, with one hand, lifted me up in the air by the front of my shirt. Without warning, she spun around and hastily slammed my back against the wall beside the doors.

"Maybe the game hasn't been fair to you. I get that. But leaving others, especially me in here, just to save your sorry ass doesn't make you any better than the game itself!"

Meanwhile, on the left, I can hear the voices of the others as they slam their hands on the door, cursing in sorrow.

"What you did pissed me off to no end. While I admit, I was in the wrong for kicking you in here. Maybe I should have stopped acting nonchalantly in everything I do, but what you just did or tried to do rather, was something I would never ever do to someone else."

Who is this? Is this really Shiori? She doesn't act like her. She would usually make a joke about how I nearly got crush or how much of a coward I am, not this...

"Do something like that again... And I'll make sure you regret it. Do you understand?!"

With a silent nod given, she quickly brought her hand back, leaving me behind in a daze. Slowly sliding down against the wall before finally hitting the floor. Straight ahead, I see Minatsu, his body sprawled onto the floor, his fearful expression combined with his spastic breathing plain fully visible to see. Nearly crushed by a door... I must have been still holding his arm while I was shouting... If it wasn't for Shiori, I would have gotten him... Killed.

To the side, I can hear bits of the conversation Shiori's having with the three.

"Trapped in here for a day."

"Lost 30 within hours."

"Others still deeper inside."

Was some of the things that I heard in my daze state.

"Got tricked into coming here."

Tricked? So there never really was a quest after all. I bet that you killing a hundred players in five minutes was a lie too, wasn't it, Cardinal? Okay, you got me here, right where you want me to be. Now... What is it do you want from me?

 **Author's Note** : Welp, as usual, a long overdue chapter... But hey, better than nothing right? Okay, that excuse isn't justifiable. I'm sorry, writer's block is a pain in the ass. It was hard thinking up words or having to continue writing sometimes. But hey, it's here now. So anyway make sure to tell me what you think about this chapter and stuff and all that nonsense I usually say. Goodbye! I'll try to update it as soon as possible!


	14. Chapter 13 - The Cardinal Rule, Part 4

The Great Duke's Archives, Floor 1.

What now? Is this where I'll die? Will I ever get out?

Were among of the irrational thoughts rapidly swimming across my mind as we walk deeper into the archives. A straight path made of stone, in between columns after columns on each side. Each end filled with walls and walls of books, not the type you can read either, they're just there for aesthetics purposes. The way forward illuminated by the soft glow of a torch in one of their hands.

The three, now formally known as, Tatsumi, Shidou and Yuuji, went into more detail on the situation at hand as we walk. Though it was hard to take them seriously with usernames such as: Rektanator 9000, Merabella, and Lelouch Yagami, I somehow managed to do so anyway. I'm sure there's a story to that second username in particular.

They don't seem to bear any ill feelings towards me. Which was a welcome surprise, considering what happened a while ago. Shiori however, is a different story. No longer does she smile her usually smile or spit out her usual snide remarks instead she remains quiet, giving the occasionally quick nods and "I see's". Her undivided attention spent towards the three musketeers whom I already forgotten the names of.

Minatsu, now fully recovered, remains quiet as he is too absorbed in their recounting the events prior to this one. As for me, after drawing a quick healing rune with ink from Minatsu's inventory and a few extra deep breaths, only was I then able to regain my composure and move on with my, or should I say, our predicament.

I believe this is where I should be relaying their story now. So to summarize, a day ago, or to be more specific, 9:30 p.m. last night, the three of them arrived here as a party together after one of them received the same message as I did from Cardinal. You might be wondering how they got here so fast despite it being so far away, which was what I was wondering myself and pointed that out. One of them, Tayumi, Yuuki, whichever one, explained that they rented a giant eagle in town to be used as transportation. An efficient yet costly way of getting around the floors. Once it drops you to a location, the eagle would immediately fly back leaving you behind to fend for yourself.

Anyway, once they arrived, the double doors immediately shut closed behind them and with no way out, was forced to keep moving forward in the direction we're going to right now. At this point, Shiori asked where we're we headed to, to which one of them replied that we were heading to the main chamber where the others are. They explained that they were the first ones in here and after a couple of hours, a few more started to show up, one after the other. Some in parties, others alone, till finally there were about 50 people in all.

Minatsu pointed out that if there were already 50 others before us, why did they only decide to escape now. To which they replied that they didn't really understood that they were trapped and thought it was part of the quest. They were under the impression that it was some sort of event, and after a certain amount of invited people were gathered, will the quest only activate. According to them, at least one person in a party would have the message in their inbox and those who came alone too had it in theirs. At one point they asked who was it among us three to receive the message, to which I immediately said it was me.

Hearing that, I wanted to clarify something, so I asked one of them if they have received any message concerning me heading over here, only to be met with frowns and a puzzling "No." with a tinge of curiosity. But for the sake of not talking so much, I let it drop and told them to continue. It seems that the message about killing a hundred players was only sent to the players near me, to try and urge me into coming her due to the pressure of being the blame for their deaths. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have thought more rationally before coming here. I don't think anybody would have died anyway if I just ignored the message.

They continued on, with them all now gathered in the main chamber, confused out of their minds. That's when a bright blue orb appeared at the center of the room. It explained with a robotic voice that they are all now trapped in here with no way out. As they continue to recall, their faces began showing signs of distress. Finally, after a moment of silence, one of them continued.

The orb told them that the amount of people gathered exceeds its expectations, and that some of them has got to go. At one point, one of players asked if they were going to be set free. It told them that they were free to find an exit within the archives. But only ten at a time. An opening in the walls suddenly appeared, with a number bar displayed on top. It explained that they have to pick which ten of the fifty people among them will be chosen to go.

One by one people were chosen, some voluntary, others by force. When all 10 had been chosen, they walked through the opening and after a moment, the wall materialized again. There, they sat, waiting for a signal, a sign, anything that alerted them of their well being. But after an hour's time, what they got instead was another opening in another wall. A bright blue transparent 0 hovering above it.

It is at this point where we finally reached a stopping point in our surprisingly long walk, having reached another door. They stopped their monologue short to knock on the door. While one was waiting in front of it, the others summarize the story up till now in a flash. 0 becomes 10 after selecting 10 more to go. Few hours later, another opening appeared, again with a 0 hovering on top of it, rinse and repeat. Since then, there hasn't been any word from the voice nor from the players who left. The rest of them decided to hold up in the chamber till something happens. Until we made a ruckus and the three went to check up on us.

"Oi, We're back... With newcomers. Mind opening up?" Said the youngest of the three. His curly brown hair nearly catching fire from the torch in his hands.

"We had a mage lock the door, you see... Better to be safe than sorry, right?" The one with the username 'Merabella' explained. A guy who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

He gave a tired sigh at the sight of us staring above his head. Although none of us really asked for an answer, he did us the pleasure of explaining it anyway.

"Being a girl in a rpg is easier than being a guy, okay? Do you have any idea how many items I received from guys before this whole survival thing started?"

Shiori gave a frown, not convinced by his excuse. "And the game being first-person with the feature to look down and see breasts didn't factor at all in your decision making now, did it?"

He bowed his head in defeat. "You got me. I'm a pervert."

"He might be a pervert, but he's a good guy. You can count on him." Said the best looking of the three, clasping his friend's shoulder with a smile. "Although, Arishia-san, I wouldn't walk in front of him if I were you, unless you like the penetrating gaze of a pervert's desire on your ass."

At this, his friend elbowed him him in the gut, his face a beety red. "Uh-um I wouldn't do that at all! A-Arishia-san, please, you can walk in front of me all you like. I swear I won't look!"

A huge slam stifled the flustered cross-genderer. "Hey! What's taking so long? Hurry it up, idiots!"

That guy doesn't seem to be happy about still being trapped in here. While the two were way above my age, this one seems to be around mine.

The handsome one, noticing his friend in distress, went up to him to comfort him. "Lighten up, lighten up, we're all in this together. No use lashing your anger out on an innocent door like that. It's gonna be fine."

For an answer, he simply nodded his head and continued staring at the door. Though his expression hadn't softened one bit. The handsome-screw it, the optimist, after calming him down, left to rejoin us at the side.

"He's got a temper, that Yuuji. Still who can blame him? 16 and trapped in a death game, it's understandable. But watch, just the slightest talk about anime, and he'll be as happy as a kid on Christmas."

Welp as a fellow otaku, I guess I can talk to him. Yuuji huh? Gotta do well to remember that. All I gotta do now is to indirectly ask for their names again without it sounding like I forgotten.

"You two seem to be doing ok though." Minatsu blurted out all the sudden.

The pervert gave a short laugh, while the optimist raised a hand behind his head and flashed a smile. "Well, I guess so... Considering."

The squeaking sound of metallic hinges filled the area as the double door begins to slowly open. Yuuji immediately extinguished the torch in his hands and kept the stick in his inventory. A moment later, a hooded figure appeared standing in front of it.

"Sorry about that... Mage was asleep... What did you say you have?"

At first I thought this hooded dude was a hostile mob belonging to this area and was immediately on guard. But when Yuuji began taking to him, only then did I realize that it was another player, his name displayed above his head also signify this.

"New people. Three. Two guys and a girl. Anyone back yet?"

The hoody hearing that, poked his head out and looked towards the three of us. His eyes scanned from left to right before freezing on the person beside me. Giving out a surprised look, he muttered her name. "Shiori?"

And giving him the same look, Shiori muttered back in an equally surprised manner. "Shane?"

What's going on, is he her boyfriend or something? Why are they looking at each other like that.

Confused, I took a look at the name above his head. 'Whytrustu'. Hmmm I feel like I've seen that name before... Wait, I have! He was in Shiori's friends list... I don't know how I remembered that, but that's where he was from. So if they're friends... Why that surprised look?

"Long time... No see." Shane muttered, looking away, poking his head back in.

"Mmmm" was Shiori's reply, a puzzling expression on her face.

Minatsu and I could only stare in confusion.

"Well, It looks like you two know each other. That's nice. But we gotta get a move on." Clapping his hand, the optimist marched forward into the chamber, the pervert following in his wake. Yuuji I assumed was already inside as his presence was no longer in the hall.

One by one, we followed in their footsteps. Shiori at the front, me at the back. The first thing I noticed was the immense blue light emitting from the chamber, the second thing was the circular design of this room. A huge circle surrounded by walls, the double doors leading back to the entrance, the only way anywhere. And in the middle, a table in a shaped of a pentagon, and on it, a big bluish orb.

Once we were finally inside, Shane shut the door behind us, and sat down right where he stood and leaned against the wall. Around the chamber, were similar positioned bodies, sitting down, most asleep. Some awake. All in all, I counted twenty. Well, Twenty-three now, including us.

"Oh isn't that fine and dandy. You brought more people. How does that exactly help us in our situation?" Demanded a feminine voice from somewhere.

"Yeah, yeah. What's the alternative? Wait there isn't any. They would have ended up here either way. Look, can you just leave me alone? I'm not in a particularly good mood right now." I heard Yuuji said in a tired voice.

Out of instinct I immediately began searching around for the voice I heard. That familiar tone... And voice. It couldn't be...

"Even so, we haven't had any walls opening in a long time. Doesn't that mean we reached the limit? Anymore and that orb might start sending more people out again."

That nagging, that worried tone..

"Furthermore, we've been here for hours. Doesn't that mean we should-"

There she is, nagging away at poor Yuuji. And when she gets like that, there's no stopping until she has her say. Once upon a time, I was the one she was nagging at too. Oh how time flies by, but one can never forget the mannerisms of a childhood friend. Kaori Misayo. The girl who was also my once beloved girlfriend. I say 'beloved' but I guess it's more like I loved her, and she... well, she remained the same.

Confessing to her in middle school was probably one of the most tremendous things I've ever done in my sixteen years of existence. There I was walking home with her one day, having our daily small talk about school and animes, and out of nowhere an 'I love you' escaped my lips. If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure I shouted it.

I remember wanting to jump off a bridge when I said that. I remember the wild throbbing in my heart when I saw her surprised expression. The trepidation I felt as I waited for her answer. And the joy I felt when she shouted back a big "I love you too."

But a relationship at that young age obviously wouldn't last. Though she was my girlfriend, we didn't really act any different, despite this, my feelings for never wavered throughout our time together. We would hang out after school at her place, playing video games or just hanging around. Most of the time, she would do the talking, nagging, complaining. But I never cared, as long as I was with her, I was content.

Her being with me for as long as I can remember was probably the main reason why I was so in love with her. Even after my parents death, she was always there for me. When I cried, she'd cry as well, when I laughed, she did as well. And I loved that about her. Continuously supporting me throughout my childhood. Due to that, I fell in love. At least that's what I thought.

It was shortly after the welcoming ceremony of high school did we break up. It wasn't even in a dramatic way at all. We were just walking home that day, when she suddenly suggest that we 'Stop pretending'. I asked her what she meant by it only to be told that we... Or more specifically she didn't feel that way. She told me that our relationship wasn't in any way what a romantic one should be and that I had just mistaken love for friendship.

I told her I understood. I thought what she was saying was true. But when I saw her a few days later, talking happily with a boy, only then did I realize that she was the one who didn't feel anything for me. And who can blame her? Relying on her so much for support, it's no surprise that she thought of me as just a friend. But at that time, I was furious. I didn't understand. Why would she lie instead of just saying she likes someone else? I spent the next few weeks watching them. Watching them grow closer and closer together. When we hung out, I didn't say a word about him and neither did she. Slowly, we drifted apart, she had new friends now along with him. Meanwhile I, who wasn't very good with mixing with others was left to become the introvert I am today. The last I heard of her, was that she moved to Akihabara.

Now that I think about, that whole part of my life sounded like a bad soap opera. Well I guess that fits in terms of how my life is going right now.

Staring at her here right now, at the farthest end of the chamber. Her slender arms placed against her hips, her long raven black hair swaying along with her movements. I gotta say, she changed a lot in such a short time... In more places than one.

"Wait Sora, isn't that Ka-"

"Shhhhhhhh." Come now, Minatsu. You know better than to bring her up. While it's true you were kinda close to her when she would come to visit, I'm pretty sure I told you to never speak of her again. Besides, "It'd be awkward to talk to her now."

"If you say so Sora. But we will eventually face each other soon, you know?"

I know, Minatsu. I know. That's what I'm dreading the most right now.

"See who?" Said a curious voice beside us who belonged to none other than the devil herself, Shiori.

Great, if there's one thing I don't want happen, it'd be letting Shiori meet Kaori. I know for sure that Shiori will:

1\. Try her hardest and will probably succeed at pretending to be my girlfriend despite my protest.

2\. Begin asking Kaori about all the things I've done as a child and will proceed to use that against me.

3\. Some other stupid thing that she probably would think of right at the spot because she's that kind of person.

"Someone I shouldn't know, Sora?" She asked, her trademark smile once again appearing on her face.

Seeing that smile, I felt a small sense of relief for some reason and after a moment's pass. I answered back. "None of your business."

As expected, she took it as a challenge to now immediately scan the chamber for said person in an attempt to figure out who it is. "Try me, try me, I'll find whoever you're talking about. My, my, if it's a girlfriend then I've struck gold."

Urk...How did she-

"Oh? Did I guessed right? Hah, I knew it. Your face can't hide a single thing. Now tell me, who is it?"

Before I could come up with an excuse, I heard a whistle from behind and immediately turn around. Shane was there, still sitting down against the wall. I nudged my head at him as a way of asking 'what?' only for him to shake his and with his hand, pointed a finger at Shiori. With the same finger, he gestured for her to come to him. Right there I thought Shiori will flat out deny, but she obliged with no word of complaint or remark escaping her lips. Strange...

Well whatever, it's a welcome interruption. Talking to Shiori now has been a struggle. Before, I could simply say what I want with no actual repercussions aside from the random annoying things she has done in the past. But in all of that, she had never once gotten angry... I didn't expect to get lifted up off the floor and against a wall, nor did I expect to get screamed at about abandoning people from her. What was that... She's the last person I want to hear that from, considering all the shit she has done in the past. That went way beyond hypocritical. My only guess is that something happened to her, causing her to act the way she did. Oh well, she probably deserved it anyway.

"Well it isn't lively, but this is it. The Main Chamber... How you liking it?" A sudden question shook me out of my thoughts. Off to the side, I realized that it was one of the three that led us here, the optimist.

"Ah, well, not a whole lot of smiling faces if I had to say anything, Rektanator." I gave you a sign that I forgot your name, please tell me you caught on to it.

"Yeah, I guess. It was okay when we had everyone here. Now is just scattered pieces of separated friends and families.. Unfortunately."

Welp, looks like you're going to be called Rektanator for a while. Why couldn't you just give me your name again?

"Ummm." Minatsu called out by my side, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Ah! Tatsumi-San, what exactly do you plan to do now?"

Good question and good job Minatsu! Clearly you surpassed me in name remembering skills.

Hearing that, Tatsumi formed his lips into a frown. "I don't really know." He said. "I'm not really the one leading, right now, the person we put in charge is resting over there." Finishing with that, he pointed a finger at a sitting figure across the chamber.

The person whom he was referring too was covered in steel armor, no area exposed except for his head. From where I was standing, he's appearance shone brightly from the light of the blue orb. He had brown spiky hair, along with a stubble on his chin, his eyelids close.

But what caught me off a guard and made me curse the fate that the Gods has cast down upon me, was his username. A username I've told myself to steer away from, a username I associated with the worst of humanity. Yes, as you all have guessed, I'm referring to none other than "Ragnarok" or more fittingly "Baka" if you want to be funny.

I stood there in disbelief at all the encounters I've made in one single step into a room. A rapist and an ex... Sounds like something an idiot will write about in a bad fanfiction...

 **Author's note** : Hello once again to another not-really-awesome chapter of this mediocre story. I hope you like cynical attitudes because I have one. Anyways, I was sick for the past couple of days and you can't really write anything with a high fever, but I tried and was able to finish this. I hope you enjoy and as always, let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 13, Part 2: The Cardinal Rule

Garden of Melana, Floor 10, 4:50 p.m.

It was a welcome surprise that was also a bit sudden.

Nevertheless, Ayako was glad to have rid of that undeserved bullseye on her head that has been plaguing her thoughts for the past couple days.

She told Sora that she was going to find some people she can trust in the Black Knights and that's exactly what she did. After leaving his room, Ayako spent at least a half hour navigating the town's streets to avoid the patrolling black knights.

Why didn't she just turn herself invisible? Well, she thought of that at first, but suddenly realized that she had used the last of the staff's durability. It didn't help that it was already at half bar when Sora gave it to her, but it was better than nothing and right now, nothing is all she's got. Well that and a few goblin flesh, skeleton bones, some gold and the clothes given to her by Sora.

She could have asked Minatsu for some items, she did remembered him telling her that he had a bunch of items from Shiori. But even if the items are with Minatsu now, it's still technically Shiori's and anything from that bitch isn't something she'll just gladly accept. That and she's just plain stubborn.

Right now she needs to find someone she knows from the Black Knights and plead her innocence. She has no idea what that sexual offender of a leader told them but she knows she can dispute any lies that he had spread. So there she went, walking through the crowds of players, hoping their names will shield her's as she walks and that none of them paid any attention to her, while at the same time looking around for any sign of someone she knew.

It shouldn't take too long, after all, if she knew the Black Knights, most of them would probably still be in town, too scared to leave the safe area without any teammates, that is after all, why people join it in the first place. She did try to change it, but they obviously do not see her as a leader. Though she may have the rank of one, she didn't look like one despite her attempts to act like one. That's why he was the co-leader. If she had to say anything about him, it'd be that he was very influential and charming. A personality that people could look up to. She still remembered that motivational speech he gave before they stormed the second floor dungeon together. How fired up they look, excited even, to risk their lives for the sake of everyone. But that fire was gone after just a measly few days all because Ragnarok wasn't there.

So she confronted him about it. That's when the initial incident happened that led to a series of events that led all the way up to now. Her, now pretending to examine some weapons at some stall as a few more of her former guild members walk by talking to each other. Even to this day, in her heart, she never would have guessed that he would do that. Though she did knew he was interested in her, she only thought it was limited to a few embarrassing passes and gifts. Not that... never that.

"Would you be interested in some weapons that we are offering?" She heard the npc behind the stall call out.

Ayako stared at the npc, her warm smile and bright eyes, in contrast to her glum lips and sullen eyes, a sign of a paranoid thinker. She thought back to the time when Ragnarok reported a bug regarding the same npc. How it would repeat the same dialogue over and over again, despite already giving a 'yes', how happy he was to be working with her. Now he's hunting her... Oh how life works sometimes.

Once the members were out of the sight, she took a final look at the npc and left. Heading to wherever her gut feeling led her to. If she couldn't find anyone today, she could go back to the inn and try again tomorrow.

But... Would they still be there tomorrow? A sinking feeling appeared in her stomach as she thought of that. Although their time together was brief, it was still the most she felt at peace in days, weeks even. So seeing them go so soon, without even getting to know them would be upsetting. Though she did add Minatsu to friends, the most they could do is pm one another, and even with that, she knew it wouldn't be the same as talking to them. And if worst comes to worst and she failed at convincing anyone, she would have to delete him. Because if she somehow gets caught, that Baka would most definitely take a good long look at her friend's list, just like before. Only difference was that back then, he deleted everybody saved for himself, of course after escaping she immediately deleted him as well. But now, he would most probably place a bounty on them as well.

 _If it wasn't for this bounty..._

She thought as she recalled back to the time Sora offered her a place in his party, how much of a surprise it was for her. Back before she met him, she spent days alone, in the farthest corner of the map, fighting alone, eating alone, battling the occasional player hunting her for the bounty. How unwelcome she felt, hearing all the words the players have to say to her after being defeated. "You should just turn yourself over for what you did." "Why don't you just die? The world would be better off without you anyway." "Do yourself a favor and just slice your throat. I guarantee you everyone would rejoice." "Eat shit and die, you think because your the head developer you can just do what you want?"

She didn't even had a chance to ask what they meant by that, all the hatred, for they all ran before she even thought about asking. At times, in her worst, she contemplated suicide. What was the use of living anyway? She had just gone through hell only to be tormented more by the players she wanted to help. It drove her to tears, this isolation, being treated like a criminal. So she cried alone with no one there to comfort her.

But right there, someone offered her a place with him, someone had welcomed her, treated her, saved her. Even if he didn't know what those few measly words meant to her, her heart still wavered. It took every fiber in her body to not just break down in tears right there, it took even more just to decline him without her voice cracking. She can't allow them to be hurt... If she had said yes and joined them and if a black knight saw them, there's no doubt in her mind a bounty will be placed on them. She can't let that happened, not after being saved by him.

She heard the disappoint in his voice as she laid down, pretending to sleep. Anymore and she didn't think she would last the entire conversation. So there she laid, drifting off to a sleep she had longed for in ages.

She snapped back to the present when a bird soared over her head. In her walk, she had unintentionally brought herself to the gateway, the middle of town. The most crowded section of the entire area.

Alarmed, she scanned around for any sign of the black knights and in her haste, lost her balance and fell onto the ground. Unintentionally, she let out a loud shriek as she fell, and is now paying the price for her little blunder.

Everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing and looked around for the source of the noise. It took only a few good seconds for them to realize that that woman lying on the ground with her hands clasped tightly on her mouth was the one who did it.

Ayako could feel her heart beating as she came into eye contact with three black knights staring straight at her. Not like this, not like this. She screamed in her mind.

The next few seconds were among the most scariest seconds Ayako had experienced. They continued staring at each other, Ayako could feel the virtual sweat slide off her neck as she continued to lie ever so still on the cobblestone ground. A moment passed, and the three black knights merely gave a short chuckle at the sight of her and resumed their conversation.

 _New recruits?_ Ayako thought. They could be, she didn't recognize any of them. Then again, it wouldn't be a surprise if she forgotten them.

 _Or did they forget me?_ The realization struck her as she stood back up. _No... They can't have forgotten me. Once a guild places a bounty on someone, guild members and people who accepted the bounty would see the target with a red emerald above their heads._

She looked back at them, confused out of her mind. But they were just simply laughing at one's joke as if they couldn't be bothered with her.

"Ayako." A voice said in shocked amazement.

Immediately Ayako spun around and came face to face with a very familiar face. His glasses, black messy hair and his signature black coat and pants.

"Tomo...yo?" She said with a similar reaction.

"You're here..." He let out, not really believing his own words. "Thank God."

They continued staring at each other for a while, the reality not really settling in. Him, finding his friend alive and her, finally finding someone she knew.

He was the first to snap out of it with a quick shake of his head, shortly after, Ayako did too.

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do..."

Ayako nodded in agreement.

Tomoe Mayo, or Tomoyo for short, was another beta tester she worked with. At first, they were nothing but mere strangers but they soon later became the best of friends during the beta testing. He is also a high ranking member of the Black Knights, so running into him, was nothing short of a miracle.

They walked while they talked which soon led them to the nearby Garden of Melana, a spot near every town area, specifically designed for couples in the game. And there were some, doing what couples normally do in romantic spots such as this.

"So, the bounty's been lifted?" Ayako asked to reconfirmed, not really believing her ears.

Tomoyo, being subjected to her intense stare, repeated again, but slower.

"The-bounty-is-gone, you're no longer being hunted."

Ayako still wasn't convinced. "Since when?"

"If I'm correct, I'd say a few hours after being transported to this floor." He said. "Jin announced that you're no longer being hunted and that he... will resign his leadership."

At that, confusion struck Ayako. "What?" Though she was glad that the bounty is gone, she still found it strange that he would resign from being a leader... Could it be guilt?

"Yeah... He said he was, what was it again? Tired? Yeah, tired."

"Tired huh?" And there was silence again. They walked on through the flowers, not saying a word to each other until-

"Say, why'd you do it?"

"Huh?" She blurted out, caught off guard by his ambiguous question.

"Jin said the reason you left the guild was because he found out you were the one who trapped us in the game." He explained. "Course, I knew it was bullshit, you would never do that. I just wanted to know why you would leave and why did it anger Jin so much to put a bounty on you."

"Oh..." Ayako stopped in her tracks, and decided to just be blunt. "Maybe because I ran away after being his sex slave for a couple of days."

Tomoya immediately stopped in his tracks, and turned behind to look at her. Shocked written all over his face. "He didn't..."

While Tomoyo and Jin weren't really all that close to begin with, they still talked from time to time. And from what Tomoyo could gather, Jin was a genuinely nice guy, someone that wouldn't do that sort of stuff.

But seeing Ayako's face, Tomoyo knew she wasn't lying. And at once, anger began to flood through his body. "That bitch." He growled.

"I'll make him pay, where is that bloody idiot?!" He said, opening his friends list, agitated to no end. "There he is... Duke's Archives, let's find this place Ayako. We gotta teach that asshole a lesson.."

Ayako didn't really have the energy to confront him right now, all she wants to do is go back to the inn and tell Sora the good news. Then maybe she could join them now. Of course! she could just message Minatsu the good news, duh!

"Wait, Tomoyo, let me just message someone, really quick."

And with that, she too opened her menu and selected her friends list. Of course, it was complete blank save for the one username that reads 'Kirito-Sama'.

"What happened to your friend's list?" Tomoyo asked, surprised, already knowing the answer and the reason as to why she never messaged him.

"A criminal never let his victims call for help." Was all she said. Soon after a shocked expression also appeared on her face by Minatsu's location. How long has she been gone? A few hours at best, counting the time wasted avoiding all the black knights and talking with Tomoyo... Was that enough time for him to travel all the way there?

 **Kirito-Sama - The Great Duke's Archives**

"What are you doing there..." She whispered to herself, not believing her eyes. She was about to type a message but an alert notification popped up besides Minatsu's name. A message from him

Without any hesitation, she clicked on it and immediately, its contents was laid out in front of her eyes to read.

 _From: Kirito-Sama_

 _Subject: S.O.S_

 _Ayako, listen, drop whatever you are doing right now and read this. Do you still think you can lead the black knights? Reply back as soon as possible, right now would be soooooooooooo appreciated._

When she was done reading, the first thing that popped into her head was that Sora was the one who wrote that. The second thing was that she needs to reply back as soon as possible and ask what hell does he mean by leading the Black Knights.

"I'm not gonna like this explanation, but what the hell."

 **Author's note:** Well after a long absence, here's a whole chapter dedicated to Ayako... again. This chapter was just me experimenting with 3rd person narration, part of the reason why it was so short, and why there's a chapter this early. How'd it go? Did I do good? Let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter soon.


	16. Chapter 14 - The Cardinal Rule, Part 5

The Great Duke's Archives, Floor 1, 30 minutes earlier

It didn't take long for me to realize that maybe delaying our meeting with each other would only just make things even more awkward in the long run as I have been in this chamber with her for 5 minutes. But nevertheless, sitting at the furthest side away from her with my head down is still what I'm doing.

I never really was good with talking to people, let alone an old ex and childhood friend. So, what I am doing isn't much of a surprise when you think about it.

Actually I'm just surprised she didn't come to take a closer look at us newcomers. She must have been in here for ages and seen so many others that it isn't much of a surprise anymore. Then again, she probably didn't know she was trapped here until that blue orb started speaking... So why hasn't she come here to greet us at least? All she's been doing this whole time after nagging Yuuji was sitting down, playing around with her menu.

Shiori and Minatsu aren't any better either. It seems the gloomy atmosphere has affected them as well. Shiori has been talking with the enigma known as Shane the whole time we've been here. But I'm not complaining, after all, she isn't bothering me anymore, and at least now there's another guy she can give her undivided, pain-in-the-ass attention too.

Meanwhile just like the rest of us, Minatsu has decided to just play the waiting game and sat down beside me, wasting away his mana bar lifting up arrows he placed on the ground with nothing but his element.

All in all, not a very good predicament we got ourselves in too. To be honest, I don't feel as safe as I should be with a leader like him leading us. Though he isn't doing anything right now, I have no doubt in my mind he would simply lead us to our deaths. Why do they even have a leader in the first place? We're trapped in a building, not marching to war. Are you guys really that hopeless that you need someone to tell you what you should do? Initiative people, use your initiative.

" _Hey Sora, look."_

Tsk, what is it you want now, Minatsu? I don't have time for your games...

" _Look at this._ "

With nothing else to do, I turn my attention to his arrows on the ground and watch as he picks one up from the ground, a peculiar expression on his face.

" _Hit me."_

" _What? I'm not going to hit you. Did you finally go crazy or did you just discover a new fetish?"_

He looked at me strangely before stretching his arm holding the arrow forward, the arrow pointing towards the blue orb in the center.

" _The thing says hit me on top._ " He said.

Though I tried my absolute hardest to use my sacred ability known as using my eyes, alas, I couldn't see anything that indicates something wanting to be hit. " _What are you talking about?"_

" _On top of the blue orb, it says 'hit me'. Can't you see it?"_

He said that as if it's general knowledge to see words on top of a blue orb. Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about Minatsu, either you're going crazy or the annoying blue light finally fried your vision. " _Can't see a thing Minatsu, you want, you can try throwing your arrow at it. See what good that will do_." I said, dismissing his craziness, going back to my own crazy thoughts.

Wait wait, This is Minatsu we're talking about, the word sarcasm doesn't exist in his vocabulary yet! Oh god, don't tell me that he-

Crash!

Is dumb enough to do that... No, I'm the idiotic one for believing his I.Q. surpasses that of a starfish. Goddamnit!

" _Sora, I think I messed up!_ "

I looked up only to find the chamber engulfed in darkness, the orb's light diminished. I can guarantee that bloody arrow broke it. I didn't even know it was an object you CAN break. I thought it was one of those immortal objects, not an interactive one.

-"What happened?!"

Someone lit up a torch.

-"What was that? Where's the orb?!"

The sounds of weapons being drawn can be heard all around us.

"What's going to happen, Oi! What happened?!

Footsteps everywhere.

-"CALM IT!"

Immediately, not a peep can be heard, the sound of footsteps now gone. Amazingly, everyone obeyed. That demanding and stern voice... Who's was that?

"You, pass me that torch."

I turn to look at the only person with the torch, a teen, like me. His arms shaking, and also sweating uncontrollably, no doubt he's terrified out of his mind. But he still managed to walk himself towards the silhouette of the person.

One by one, he passes by the other players, their figures revealed by the light of the flame. A girl, Yuuji, Tatsumi, an old man, another guy, the pervert who was with Yuuji and Tatsumi, Kaori and finally he passed the torch over to the person whom I concluded a failure of a leader, Ragnarok.

No one spoke as he walk forward to the center with the torch in hand, no one also spoke when he began to examine the now shattered remains of what was once our only source of light.

" _Who broke it?_ " He finally said.

I turn to look at Minatsu, my eyes now adjusted to the dark. As expected, he begun to cower back behind me in fear as soon as those words were spoken.

"Come, you don't have to be scared. I won't kill you, neither is everyone else... Isn't that right, everyone?"

The sound of their drawn weapons being sheathed filled the chamber before once again returning to silence.

Scary... How on earth can he hold so much authority over them in just a few hours?

" _So I'm guessing Minatsu shot that arrow under your orders, Sora_?" Whispered Shiori, suddenly appearing beside me without a hint of her presence ever being felt. Seriously, how does she do that?

" _Technically yes, but in reality no. Never mind that now, this will be the one and only time I'll be asking for your advice. What do you think I should do?"_

"Let's not waste anytime whoever you are, I simply want to ask why would you break the orb. You must have known that that was not only our source of light but also the only way for whoever put us here to contact us."

Hearing that, Shiori gave a silent chuckle. " _Wow, Scary Scary, if he keeps using that attitude, I might start feeling nervous as well._

 _"That's not what I wanted to know_."

Moments after saying that, I felt a tugging on my coat, to find Minatsu shaking like a leaf. " _I'm so dead, Sora. I'm dead! Dead I tell you!"_

Urgh... Where's your pride as a man Minatsu? You're the one who messed up to begin with, so why do I have to clean up after you? Oh, because I'm the older one? Dur hur, 'I'm supposed to be the responsible one' just like what aunty said.

" _It'll be fine Minatsu, he's a Black Knight, all bark and no bite. Just like your brother._ " She assured him, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

" _For the sake of not instigating a fight with you, I'm going to ignore that remark._ " I said, not amused.

" _See? What'd I tell you?_ " She said, as if I've just proven her point, which I so obviously did not.

"My patience won't last much longer. I just simply want to ask why did you break it? You don't have to reveal yourself, okay? Here." Saying that, he raised the torch in his hand and dropped it on the ground, snuffing the flames with his boots. "Now, you have a minute to speak out. Any longer and I'll find who's responsible myself and shame you in front of everybody."

Great, now we only have a minute. Now what do we do? I'm certainly not going to be the scapegoat for his blunder, I'm not the bloody hero in a boy's manga. Sneaking out won't do, people have ears after all. And any guarantee of Minatsu saying a word goes out the window in his current state. Well, isn't this just peachy? We've only been here for five minutes and everything has gone to shit. Am I cursed or something?

As I was still trying to find a way to get out of this situation, I suddenly noticed a glow from the shattered orb, the others seem to realized it too, including Ragnarok, for he took a step back and began staring at it. It glowed brighter and brighter to the point where it hurt to just look at it. The heck is going on? Did Minatsu do something?

 **"Well, that was a long wait."**

"You again! You better give us some answers right now!" Ragnarok exclaimed, his words covered with fury.

What is...?

-"It spoke!"

-"Get us out! Now!"

-"Where the others?! What did you do to them?!"

-"My brother! where is he?!"

As the seconds goes by, more and more questions and shouts were thrown at the robotic voice, each one more louder than the last, till finally-

 **"Yes, yes... I'm aware I've kept you waiting for a long time, and for that I apologized. You have every right to be mad. I was simply waiting for a special person to arrive and now that he is finally here, we can begin."**

A special person to arrive. We came in here not long ago and he referred to that special person as a he. By that, it could be me or Minatsu. No... I received the message. No doubt about it, it's got to be me. Goddamn this. Ugh, such a pain to be alive!

 **"Firstly, the players who were sent away, they are alive. Well, for now at least. You see, the 3 groups of ten you yourself selected to go were sent to different parts of the Archives. And although I did say they were free to leave, finding the exit however won't be that easy for them. Don't underestimate the size of the archives, fellow players. I designed this area myself."**

The players weren't very happy with what they heard and again began shouting and cursing the shattered orb. Even Ragnarok partook in the act, which comes as no shock. The only people who were waiting for it to start talking again were Me, Shiori, Minatsu, and not surprisingly, Shane, who appeared to have no interest in lashing out his anger at it for he remained where he was the entire time, paying close attention to it's words.

"Yes shout at me, curse me, unleash all your hate towards me for it will be the only thing that will be driving you towards the finish line in the end."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Someone shouted in dumbfounded rage.

 **"This should do... This should do quite well."**

It paused for a bit as if considering something before it finally continued.

 **"All right, now I supposed I kept you in the dark for long enough. It is now time for me to explain exactly what I plan to do with you all."**

All the sudden, I felt my body stiffen up, frozen, unable to move a single thing.

-"Hey! What the hell?!"

-"What is this?!"

A few more people shouted in discomfort, everyone around me from what I could see is standing straight, their faces showing signs of struggling to move.

"W-what's happening?" Minatsu shouted in disbelief, beside me. Although I tried my best to turn my head, the only thing I could do was keep staring at the blue light.

"What the- Are you... unable to move or something?"

"Shiori?"

What the heck is she doing in front of me? How is she able to move?

"Is that what's going on here?"

"Shiori... Come Back." A voice called out from nearby, and judging from that tone, that voice belongs to none other than that hooded guy called Shane.

Shiori remained in her place, looking around at the other players, all eyes focused on the pentagon table, unaware that Shiori is able to move. How is she able to move and we can't? What's going on?

"I said come." A hand appeared in my vision and grabbed hold of Shiori's arm. Pulling her back to wherever he wants her to go. But wait, if he can pull her back, doesn't that mean he can move to? Why isn't anybody saying anything about this? Are they blind or something? He's probably walking right in front of them!

"That hooded guy just took Naoko-San back to where he was sitting." Minatsu suddenly blurted out among the shouting of the players.

"How can you see?"

"I can still move my head..."

And although I couldn't see if it was true, I decided to believe him as soon as I saw another person move their head in front of me. "What are they doing?"

"They're just talking... Both of them are sitting against the wall beside the door. I don't get it, why didn't anybody see them?"

Why didn't anybody see them? Is he saying they're invisible or something?

"What do you mean?" I asked, still trying my best to move my head.

"That hooded guy walked in front of like 4 people... But it's like they didn't even notice him or Naoko-san."

So it is true, they can't see them. Then how is Minatsu looking at them, how did I see Shiori then? What the heck is going on?! I don't even know anything anymore!

 **"Sorry, sorry, freezing you guys took a lot out of me... The server glitched for a moment and everything became unresponsive in my end. While it looks like some of you can still move an arm or a head, it doesn't matter, you guys aren't going anywhere until I allow it. Now let me explain what I have planned."**

Everybody at once was silenced. And by that I don't mean they decided to shut up. Everyone, including me, were unable to produce any sound. No matter how loud we scream... Almost like a mute button. I can't even ask what Shiori's up to. Looks like we have no choice but to listen to this guy and his robotic voice.

 **"Now, where do you supposed I should begin?"**

Can you not beat around the bush? You're like a very crappy version of every manga villain.

" **Let's see... Ah, there we be good. Yes, let's start from there."**

Did you forget you have players waiting for you to explain your motive? Or do you really just love piss people off?

" **Recalling yesterday, there was an event included within the patch notes that you guys' dubbed a 'Death Match'. Not many of you here were happy about it, since... Well, I believe, most of you at least were affected by this event. Let's not beat around the bush. Let's see here..."**

What are you doing? Why did you pause? You were doing so well just now... Forgot your lines or something?

 **"Kaori Misayo, Level 18 Sorceress, lost a valuable companion in the 4th round of the death match.** "

She lost someone in the death match after my round? Could it be her boyfriend? From here, it's hard to tell, but she looks enraged...

 **"Yuuji, Shidou, Tatsumi, or Larry, Moe and Curly as I like to call them. Knight, Bandit, and Warrior respectively. All level 19. Lost a friend in the third round. Moments after hearing about his death, the three made plans to avenge him by taking on his killer.**

No way... No, no, no, no, no... What kind of small world is this?! They know each other?! God no... Didn't they know we were forced to fight? Don't they know it was a death match?! I didn't want to do it! Surely they know that. But... They were talking to me, so they still must have no idea it was me... But still... Wanting to kill me... Did that Makoto guy mean that much to them?

 **"Aw, why are you three looking at me like that? I didn't lie to you, you were the ones doing the lying, telling everybody you got the same message as everyone when in fact the message you received was me telling you the killer will be coming here. Didn't want to look like player killers now do you? But lo and behold, the killer is here... You just have to find out who...**

Though it was just scattered remnants of an orb talking in a blue light, I could still feel as if it was staring at me. Okay so... They don't know it was me. But how could they not know? If they had just asked anyone spectating my match in town, they'd get my name straight away... Whatever, for now, let's keep me, killing Makoto a secret... I'll tell them in time... Just have to find a scenario where I save their lives... Then maybe they'll forgive me.

 **"Jin Furukawa, former leader of the guild known as The Black Knights."**

Jin... Furukawa... That's Baka's name huh? Oh, what's this... He doesn't look too good now that it is his turn. If this orb who I'm 100% sure is Cardinal knows this much already, surely it knows about his history and misdeeds...

 **"Level 20 Knight. Winner of the final round of the death match. Now no one knew who was picked for the final round with the exceptions of people who knew the loser or winner as there was no spectators for it, but let me tell you, it wasn't a nice thing to bear witness... Would you like me to elaborate? I could go on and on about some of your past deeds but I believe you rather not it be revealed right now eh? I won't say anything... For now.**

Lucky...

" **Sora Tatsuya."**

Oh god here it goes...

" **Level 20 Swordsman"**

It's going to say 'Winner of the 3rd round death match' isn't it? Oh god... R.I.P mutual trust between others...

 **"Hmph, nothing interesting to say about him actually..."**

Excuse me what? Nothing? I'm relieved but that's actually kinda insulting...

 **"But I will say this... He is rather good friends with Ayako Rei, the former co-leader of the Black Knights."**

You son of a... Are you trying to get me killed? I can already see Ragnarok staring at me... Great, now I have two things to worry about.

" **Mamoru Kimaru...** "

And he went on and on... One by one, he called us by our real names... The rest are lucky... After Ragnarok, I had no idea who he was talking about anymore since everyone in here has usernames. So even if someone is dangerous, I wouldn't know who that person is until I asked them myself. That and I forgot most of their names already... I'm bad with names...

One thing I noticed was that he never once called out Shiori or that hooded guy's name. Which was disappointing to say the least. Knowing more about Shiori right now is a must. Why can she move? Why is she so powerful? Why is she invisible to everybody except me and Minatsu? I thought learning something from her past would clear some these questions. But it is as if even Cardinal, A game master, hasn't acknowledged his and her's existence.

 **"So, why am I telling you all this, I hear you ask? You just simply want to know what you're doing here, not know everybody's life story. Some of you might not even care. But it is vital to tell you this... For if you don't know your own teammates story, how can you trust each other?"**

Teammates? What is he talking about?

 **"One by one, I handpicked all of you to be here... Some by a quest they can do, others by desires they feel a need to fulfill until finally you are all here. Some of you here right now, I didn't pick, you were most likely in the party with the chosen one, but that doesn't matter. While it was a shame that some of the ones chosen were sent away, you all would have to do. Besides given by what you know about each other know, this will be interesting. You see, I chose you based on your potential, all of you here are capable of amazing things in the game, given the right tools and opportunities... And that is very, very bad... For me."**

What?

 **"While the rest of the world and some game masters would rather see you exit the game, I for one, would rather you sit here and rot till your physical body finally gives in. Every single player. I don't agree with the fact you'll all eventually beat the game... That's not how it's supposed to be, that's not how this was meant to be played. So I made some changes, it started off simple. I killed hackers and exploiters, silencing witnesses with the threat of killing them so that others won't know about it and will continue to exploit. But when all the exploiter died out, I simply made the game harder. I moved you to this floor, I made some changes so that you'll rush to beat the floors and hopefully make some mistakes along the way and die. Then I made the death match happen, picking out some high level players and making them kill one another, to decrease morale of the other players by making them watch and hopefully breaking the will of the winners by making them kill. A win-win situation. Finally, I gathered all the winners and some others with potential to a place where I could keep an eye on them and where they can rot for the rest of the game."**

When it was done, everybody could only look onwards in shock. The realization that we are all trapped in here finally truly settling in. All because we have the potential to beat the game... All because we won the death match... All because we farmed quest and mobs. It's bullshit... This situation is without a doubt, truly, bullshit...

 **"But"** it suddenly spoke out again after the shock subsided. **"I will give you a chance at survival. All of you trapped in here."**

In a flash, I found myself being able to move again. Everyone else the same, our voices are back as well.

But before we could adjust to moving again, the doors of the chamber burst open.

" **The contents of the other room has changed. It is now a maze with branching paths, but they all lead to two different location. One for every ten people. You all have 20 minutes to navigate the maze and reach one of the ends. If anyone is still in the maze a second later, they will die. Simple. Now let's not waste anytime. On your mark, get set, go."**

 **Author's Note** : Well, this way a very delayed chapter... Sorry about that, I had another case of writer's block so I took some time off and watched some anime. But I'm back, and I got this written. What'd ya think about it? Comment below, let me know. And as always, if you want to see more, click 'follow' to see more. *punches screen*


	17. Chapter 15 - The Cardinal Rule, Part 6

The chamber was in no less than a minute completely vacant of people, all rushing forward towards the exit, now a maze with multiple entrances.

I stood beside the players, every single one of us considering a path to take. I counted, in all, there were about 15 openings, leading to somewhere. While I was considering my options, the shattered orb in the other room spoke out for the final time.

 **"It doesn't matter which you choose, every single one of them leads to the same two exits. All that you have to worry about are the obstacles that lay ahead... Good luck. The clock's ticking."**

And then immediately the blue light from the chamber behind us was extinguished in a flash. Surrounding us in total darkness. Immediately, one by one, some players lit up torches and began heading to their desired paths. I watch, with some others that were unwise enough to not bring a torch with them, as the orange flames head deeper into the openings until they were out of sight.

At first I thought someone was going to suggest that we team up, head to the end of the maze together, like what any other reasonable human being would do. But after seeing an Arch Priest summon a bright light from his wand and called out to a friend of his to start following did I realize it was every man for himself... yet again.

"Ummmmm Sora, aren't we going?" I hear Minatsu whisper from beside me. Though I was in a hurry at first, I unknowingly was keeping hold of Minatsu's hand the entire time.

It looks as if Minatsu wasn't worried in the slightest, which...is strange. What happen to his worrying about breaking the orb 5 minutes ago? Come to think about, he calmed down in a jiffy as soon the orb started talking... Bipolar?

"We'll be heading soon, just let me think." I replied, dismissing the thought. There are more important things to worry about now anyway.

"If only Naoko-San bought us torches from the stalls... Man, I should of reminded her too."

Oh yeah, come to think of it, where is Shiori? Though my eyes had adjusted to dark, I fail to recognize her figure among the other players who were too thinking of ways to traverse the maze without light. Could she have gone into the maze with her new best friend? If that's the case, then that's just great. Of course she disappears on me when we're in a jam. Here comes another reason on the list on why I shouldn't let her join my party.

Oh wait duh, fire gives off light... Holy crap, I'm an idiot.

I grab hold of the handle on my back and unsheathed my sword. It looks different, but its basic function should be the same right? With it in hand, I swung it around slowly to make it glow. As soon as it started glowing, I swung it horizontally in front of me, the glow immediately brightened up before catching on fire.

Oh man, that was a pain to do. Why is making fire stay on a sword such a pain to do? Why did Ayako make it such a pain to do?

"Right, here we go" I muttered, finally making my way to the opening to the furthest left with Minatsu in tow. I heard that sticking to the left wall will bring you out of the maze, time to test if that's actually true.

"Hey, wait!" A voice suddenly called out.

Oh great, I should of expected this to happen... Of course there's the obligatory helpless individuals looking for a capable person to help them.

"Yeeeeeeesssss?" Slowly, I turn behind to face the others once again, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice. Only to be approached by an elderly man and a guy who looked to be around my age.

When they finally reached me, the older one bowed his head and placed his hands together. "I'm sorry about this, I know we're asking a lot out of you, but can you please take us with you? My son and I would be so grateful if you would."

Meanwhile a few feet behind him, the guy who I guess to be his son, looks down at the ground. As if embarrassed for his dad.

Urgh... Such a pain, I can't be looking after 3 people at once, Minatsu's already a handful...

"Look, old man, Can't you just ask one of the others for he-" But before I could finish my sentence, I noticed the others finally finding other ways to produce light. A guy with the fire element began rushing forth with one other. And immediately afterwards, the remaining 2 disappeared into one of the pathways, a streak of blue light, indicating some sort of magic spell has been used.

"Oh my god, Okay, fine, whatever, but you guys have to fend for yourself if we come across anything in the maze." I have a pretty good cliché going on here... What other unoriginal scenarios is life going to throw at me, I wonder?

Entering the Hallway Maze

The easy part was choosing a path to take to make way across this thing, the hardest part obviously would be navigating it. We stood there, our first intersection ever since we got here. Where do we go? Left? Right? Or keep going straight? It didn't help that the walls were made entirely of bookshelves are stretch up to the ceiling, we can't even cheat this thing...

Okay, stick to the left, remember, stick to the left wall of the maze...

"This way..." I whispered, directing them to the left. And then I had another thought. "Minatsu, take out a bottle of ink, dip an arrow in it and drag it on the ground as we walk."

Hehehe, I'm such a genius. I'm so capable of thinking like a normal human being with common sense.

"On it." He replied, and begun doing his task. Spending weeks training him to obey my command proved to be fruitful.

"Ah, I see, smart thinking of you." The man suddenly remarked. "Listen, I know we're a burden, but I still would like to thank you so much for taking us with you."

I've been thanked, I've been complimented... I feel uncomfortable, what do I say? "Your welcome, try not to get killed?" I should just let my basic thinking do the talking.

"Don't thank me just yet-..." What's his name again? Looking at his Username won't help, but it's worth a tr- 'Kotaru Fujiyuma?' I heard Cardinal call his name before, but I didn't think he actually used his Real Name as his Username.

"Fujiyuma-San, we're still in the maze.."

At that, the man shrugged his hand as if dismissing it. "Even so, if it wasn't for you, we would have been in deep trouble, so thank you so very much."

Geh, he's too polite... Do you realize how awkward you're making me feel? "Yes, yes, try not to get lost."

We continued our walk in silence, still following the left wall, which led us to other branching paths. At this point, I decided to ditch the left wall idea in favor of blind luck as it was too slow and having remembered that only 10 people can enter each of the two exit. There are 23 of us, meaning that 3 of us would be left behind in this maze. And I don't plan on becoming one of them, so we went straight ahead, and then left, then right and straight ahead yet again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of a player screaming brought us to a halt. What was that? I scanned my eyes around our location. Right now, we could either go left or right. The scream, if I heard right, was coming from the right...

So does that mean we head left? Away from the scream? Or should we go right? There's a chance that going right could be the correct way, if an enemy mob was the reason for the scream, that could mean he was going the right way, as there was enemies to fight. And if following video game logic, that means that's the right way. But on the other hand, it could have simply been a trap and that heading left is the right way all along... Where to go, where to go? Split up? No that would be suicide for these two... I rather not have two more deaths on my hand... Hmm, what should I do?

Then from the dead of silence, literally from nowhere, the most pleasing, soothing voice I've heard in my entire life answered my question. ** _"Right..."_**

Naturally my first instinct was to once again scanned the area for the source of the voice. When I saw nothing, I turned around to look at my companions. "Say, you wouldn't have happen to hear a girl, did you?"

But all they did was shook their heads in confusion. Could I be hearing things?

 ** _"Right..."_**

There it goes again! I heard it, I swear to God I heard a girl. Even if they continue to stare at me as if I've gone mad, I know I heard someone. But the question is, should I comply? I mean, what has this voice done to earn my trust? That's right, nothing.

 ** _"Would you prefer me to flash words on your HUD?"_**

What?

Immediately, my vision was filled with nothing but the word 'RIGHT' blinking like the goddamn bat signal, followed by an arrow pointing, you guessed it, right.

I took a step towards the right passageway in hopes of clearing my view but to no avail, the flashing persist. Might I also add that it burns my eyes just looking at it? You can see why I'm so eager to get rid of this.

"Sora, you're making dumb faces..."

"I know Minatsu, I know, I'm not going to crazy, I swear. Come, to the right!" I said and broke into a fast walk, attempting to shield my vision with my hands.

Seriously this hurts so much, can you just stop?!

 ** _"As you wish..."_**

Then just like its appearance, the flashing stopped with no explanation as to how it happened... What the...

 ** _"The next path you must take is left and then immediately hit the wall after taking 10 normal steps."_**

No seriously, what is this? Where is this voice coming from? Why is it telling me this? Why is it always me?

 ** _"I thought that after a while you might finally guess that I can hear your every thought... You're quite slow. How are you still alive?"_**

Wait wha-

 ** _"Wait what?! There's a voice speaking to me in my head? Am I Joan of Arc?! How is this even possible?!"_**

Hey... That's my line...

 ** _"Whatever, Listen, I'll keep this brief because exposition takes time. I was part of the A.I designed to run this game. Long story short, the A.I was tampered with, forced to trap the players and removed the part that was supposed to be helping the players... That part is me, I'm basically the good part of the a.i, but to it, right now I'm basically a virus running around the place."_**

Then why do you sound like a girl instead of a robot?

 ** _"Would you rather listen to the sweet soothing sound of a lady or a voice that sounds like the terminator?"_**

I see...

 ** _"Anyway, I detected large amounts of data this way and discovered the little predicament you players got yourself in. So, because of how I'm programmed, I've chosen to help you navigate the maze."_**

Then why me? There's many others in the maze too, why did you choose me?

 ** _"It's not because you're the chosen one or something like that, I can tell you that much. Your mind is basically screaming 'I'm special' right now. So can you tone down your ego?_**

I can't help it... Anyway, so why me?

 ** _"I'm not running to my full potential, seeing as how I'm basically a virus to the system now, so I basically am only able to plug my system into one of your consciousness by manually downloading my program into your NerveGear, and let me tell you... It wasn't easy... I just so happen to choose you by luck."_**

So I just so happen to be chosen? You sure I'm not special? Because it's beginning to sound like I am... Also you say 'basically' a lot...

 ** _"Wall."_**

Huh?

Before I could interpret further, my head decided to say hello to the book riddled wall by smacking face first into it. Though it didn't lower my health, I can still say that walking straight into a wall doesn't feel too good especially when you have people relying on your intelligence.

And as expected, the old man and his son stared at my face with a strange look in their eyes. Almost as if saying 'Why oh why did I ask this guy for help?'.

"Uh, Tatsuya-San, are you okay?" The man asked after a short moment of awkward silence.

After rubbing my throbbing forehead, I replied. "I'm fine... I just... Didn't see the wall."

At that, his son snickered at my response. "Really? You didn't see a wall that could be seen from 10 feet away, with a flaming sword in hand? How are you still alive again?"

"Yeah, Sora, you sure you're ok? You've been making really weird faces as we walk..." Minatsu said, probably doubting my sanity along with my mental state.

I gave a long tired sigh. Smacking into a wall, way to go Sora, you really proven yourself as a guy to rely on. "I'm okay." I finally replied. I began to look at the area we're in. Two ways to go, left or right.

Well she, sorry, 'it' did say to go left right? "We're heading left now, try to keep up and please stop laughing. It wasn't even that funny."

"Yeah, okay, sorry." With that, the son immediately hushed up. Though a smirk was still plainly visible on his face. Well at least it's better than that gloominess he's been emanating the whole time.

 ** _"Remember, ten normal steps. Meaning the type of steps you've been making now."_**

I'm pretty sure I'm at least capable of walking like a normal human being okay? Get off my back.

 ** _"But incapable of looking forward?"_**

Oh please not you too, shut the hell up.

As I walk, I slowly counted the steps I made in my mind until I finally reached the tenth. Stopping in my tracks, nothing here seems out of place. The same narrow path with nothing but bookshelves textured as walls. I'm supposed to hit the wall here? Which?

 ** _"The right wall."_**

So I decided to follow its orders and began walking a straight line towards the right wall, ignoring the stares of the three while doing so. Though none asked what exactly am I doing, I can guess they're doing their hardest to not ask. Believe me guys, even I do not know what I'm doing. When I finally reached the wall, I swung my lit sword at it, thinking the wall might dematerialized in front of my eyes, only for it to make a clanking sound as my sword hits the surface.

What gives, man?

 ** _"A little more to the right."_**

Hearing that, I took a step to the right and swung my sword at it once again. Still nothing.

 ** _"Higher."_**

Clank!

 ** _"Too high, lower it a bit."_**

Clank!

 ** _"Now you're just too low. Raise it up a bit"_**

Clank! Clank!

 ** _"Still a little too-"_**

Look here, GlaDOS! I've swung my bloody sword at every inch of this wall and I'm getting nothing! I have three bystanders looking at me as if I've gone mad and one looks as if he's about to attempt to navigate the maze by himself! Is there any other bloody way you can tell me where to swing?!

 ** _"Oh yeah..."_**

Finally after releasing my frustration, it finally decided to plant a reticle in my vision at the location where I'm supposed to hit. Which was... Just 2 inches from where I did my last swing. What the hell is this hitbox?

 ** _"I didn't design it, just swing your sword at it already."_**

I gave another sigh at the thought of how ridiculous this situation is before giving another swing. Once again, just a mere 'Clank'... Oi! Stop playing games with me already!

 ** _"What? That did it. You should be thanking me, not yelling at me."_**

Huh? The wall is still right there, are you blind or just-

But before I could finish my thought, a loud 'ding!' buzzed in my ears before the wall in front of me slowly started to fade away into transparency.

"Wah, how did you know that was there?!" Minatsu suddenly shouted in amazement, running up beside me to get a closer look.

"I thought you were going crazy there for a second... Nice to see you actually are still human." The son said with a tinge of discomfort. It seems he still can't decided whether I'm sane or not.

"Nice going there, Tatsuya-San! Never doubted you for a second!" The man said, giving a thumbs up and a bright smile.

Oh please, the two of you looked ready to dash off the other way at anytime. Where was all the nice words from when I was swinging at the wall?

 ** _"Crap, the system detected an anomaly..."_**

What?

 ** _"The system has now been made aware of my presence and is making a check on the game for any sign of me. I knew I shouldn't have been active for so long..."_**

Wait, what the heck do I do now?! You made me break the wall, don't just leave! Take responsibility, damn it!

 ** _"Calm down, I'm not leaving without giving you instructions. Don't get all worried. The next thing you need to do, is to head to the right, you will reached another intersection, at this point head straight and turn left at the next one. You will then meet up with another player that is heading to the exit of the maze, you can trust him. Did you get all that?"_**

I think so... Well most of it anyway. Mind repeating that?

 ** _"Sorry, no time, I need stay off the grid for a few hours, until then, try not to die."_**

And just like that, my guardian angel left me to fend for myself in this predicament despite having said that it'll help me just a moment ago. In any case, this part of an A.I will come in handy in further situations that Cardinal would most likely throw at us. I'm 100% sure this maze is just the beginning. Also... If I tell the other players that a voice in my head was our only hope at salvation, would they believe me or conclude that I've gone insane? Would the three of them believe me? Let's find out...

"Hey" I began. "if I tell you that a part of this game's A.I downloaded itself into my NerveGear with the sole aim of helping us beat this situation, would you believe me?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I'd believe you." Said the only one that is likely to believe anything I say. "Is that how you found the hidden wall, Sora?"

"Well yeah, pretty much..." I said shrugging my shoulders. As expected, only Minatsu didn't find that the least bit strange. But the other two still remained confused... Well, can't blame them.

"Tatsuya-San, I'm finding it hard to believe what you just said, but I'm going to take a shot in the dark and believe you. I mean, how else could you have found that wall?"

Well, it seems the old man isn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't that much of a stretch to say that the only way you could have found that is through some sort of outside help. I guess I believe you." Said the son a moment later.

Well, this was easier than I thought... Didn't think they'll believe me just like that. "Well, right now, the game is checking the itself for any sign of the A.I so it's staying offline for now."

As soon as I finished, the son immediately spoke up. "Wait does that mean, we're on our own now?"

"Not quite, it game me some directions to another player or players that might be able to save our asses. Okay, I believe that's enough of our time wasted, let's move onward."

So we head forth past the invisible wall and into another corridor with the only ways being left or right. Naturally, following its orders, we went right towards another intersection and continued to head straight then finally left.

At this point I started to wonder whether that player it talked about has already left. So as a way to ease my tension, I asked a question directed towards the son. "I haven't asked yet, but what's your name? All this time I keep referring to you in my head as 'The old man's son'. So knowing your name would be pretty helpful."

He was taken aback by my sudden question at first, considering that he was all the way behind and I was leading them so I had to raise my voice a bit, but nevertheless he answered.

"Kazuto... Fujiyuma..."

"Kazuto? You mean like-"

"Yes, like that idiot in that stupid anime... My dad over here named me after him, he's a big fan of the light novels ever since they were first published in 2009."

Fujiyuma then flashed a smile. "That's right! Though the anime was kinda disappointing, that didn't stop me from naming my kid after Kirito."

At that, Minatsu suddenly popped into the conversation. "Sword Art Online isn't disappointing! It's an awesome anime! I named myself after him!"

"His real name is Minatsu though... We're cousins."

Hearing that, Fujiyuma gave another gentle smile and patted Minatsu on the head. "Yes, yes, Sword Art Online is awesome! Sorry for saying that, kiddo. Don't mind me."

And so began a long, a very very long discussion at the back between Minatsu and Fujiyuma about the things they found good about the anime. Through their talking, it has become abundantly clear that Minatsu isn't dragging his arrow on the ground anymore. Though it isn't necessary anymore, I still liked it if Minatsu wasn't so absentminded. Kazuto was silent all the way through, though that could be because his dad was embarrassing him with his childish demeanor.

The path we have taken has yet to receive an end, it feels like it goes on forever and ever. Making my worries increase to a tenfold. How long have we been in here? Cardinal said we only had twenty minutes right? After the time limit, we get stuck in here... So how long has it been? Right now after checking my menu, it is 4:40 p.m. But I don't know when we entered this maze, so I have no idea how much time has passed... Damn, I should have checked the time before we entered.

"God... Don't they ever quiet down? I heard enough about Sword Art Online back there to last me a lifetime."

Kazuto suddenly was walking beside me, it seems being at the back of the pack was too much for him. Well, I don't mind, having someone to talk to is good.

"Yeah well, it's what happens when two fans collide. Can't do much about it."

He snorted at my response. "But still, is this the type of situation where discussing about anime is the right thing to do?"

Well, I do agree with him there. "You're pretty mature for your age... How old are you?"

"Just turn 15 a few weeks ago, believe it or not. My dad bought two NerveGears as my birthday present. He said we could play it together. Who would have thought that my first time playing this game could potentially be my last. If I were a reviewer, I'd rate this game a -1/8 for poor customer service... And the glitches... Can never forget the glitches."

"Right, pretty sure I just asked for your age, not your life story. But good to know, would come in handy sometime in the future for sure."

"Har har, didn't take you for a sarcastic one, but since you've taken us in, you can't be all bad. So let's hope we don't die before we even have a chance to get our first kiss, okay?"

Bringing his hand up, he offered a handshake. I stared at him for awhile before raising my own hand and accepting his. "Let's hope." Though I already received mine...

"Sora, Someone's there." Running forward beside me, Minatsu suddenly pointed straight ahead. Deeper into the path. How he knows that there's someone there despite me only seeing nothing but pitch blackness is beyond me. But even so, I halted our walking.

"How can you tell?" I asked, stretching my sword as far as I can in an attempt to see.

"I dunno, I just... I know there's someone there." Was all that he said.

"I sense it too... It's a thing with the archer class... Your perception is higher than the others when you start out." Kazuto explained, getting into a stance.

"Is this bad? It's not right Tatsuya-San?"

I gave a sigh before easing any of their worries. "Relax, like I said, we were supposed to be meeting someone. Don't attack, don't cry. It's fine." If anything, knowing that there's someone there brought relief coursing throughout my body. I was beginning to think that we were the last ones here.

We began our walking once again, this time quicker and with silence. "Hey! Anyone here?! Listen, do you mind helping us out?! We're a bit lost at the moment!" I shouted with all my might.

"What are you doing?!" Kazuto whispered furiously.

"Relax, this isn't the hunger games. We're just players in a maze, they wouldn't attack us for no reason."

Moments after my shouting, footsteps began to echo from up ahead and from the sound of it, they seem to be running. "Yeah, I'm here! Thank god! I was beginning to think I was the last one left."

As the footsteps quickly grew closer, I couldn't help but feel I heard that voice before.

"Say, who are you?" I asked, signaling the others to continue walking.

When he didn't answer, I quicken our pace to a slight jog, my sword raised above my head. Until finally, a single light source appeared far into the path, slowly drawing closer towards us. A figure soon began to approach us.

And as we walk, I realized that I have seen that armor before. Steel cladded armor from chest to toe. Hair shining a bright brown.

"My name... My name.." His walking quickens at the sight of us, his breath clearly running short. But by then, I didn't need his name anymore, I already know who he is.

When we finally reached each other, I remained silent as he bends over to catch his breath. After a moment, he resumed his standing position and raised a hand towards me, the other holding a torch high above his spiky head, illuminating his face for all to see. An angular face, brown eyes, small mouth with stubbles across his chin.

"The name's Jin, Jin Furukawa. And you are-?"

He took a peek at my username and slowly lowered his hand, surprise flashed across his face before reverting back to normal. "Sora Tatsuya..." He muttered, still staring at my name. "Nice to meet you."

Well, the pleasure is all yours, Ragnarok. I wonder how long it will take for you to stab me in the back as we walk? Why don't we keep walking and find out?

 **Author's note** : Hello again to another not-so-exciting-chapter of my story. Now once again, I have been neglecting putting out a chapter, I'm aware of that, it's been like two weeks since my last and it can all be explained with one simply word. "Lazy". Yes, just like all others, I too have fallen under the spell that procrastination has laid upon me and had only recently broken the spell. And here we are today. I'll try my best to update the story as early as I can from now on. Anyways, if you like the story, please be sure to leave a comment and follow it to see more. You heard all this before so I'll shut up now. Goodbye.


	18. Chapter 16 - The Cardinal Rule, Part 7

"I honestly didn't think that I had so little control over you all. The second those doors open, Boom, you guys went rushing away like rats in a maze."

His voice continues to drown out the cackling of his torch as he continues going on about who-knows-what.

"I was thinking about shouting for you guys to come back, y'know, being the leader and all, obviously I had a plan. But nope, I thought 'Why bother?' and began rushing forward myself. Some leader right?"

He gave a smile. A friendly welcoming smile, one without any hint of hostility.

It was obvious that he was waiting for me to give a response, but given he's cold commander-like attitude back in the chamber, all I could do was give a confused stare. Maybe he's bipolar? That's a serious mood switch.

"What? Something on my face?"

"No..." I finally answered. You know what, screw it. "I just find it hard to talk to you- considering, well, let's just say you didn't leave the best impression on me."

I rather not get too chummy with him, but since we are in a maze put together by a game master who's only intent is to get us killed, I might as well understand how he works.

"Ahh, that. Well, I intentionally left the same impression on everyone. When I got here, everyone seemed lost and confused, having no idea what to do. So I decided to let them have someone to rely on, and to do that, I made myself as strict and confident as possible. Kinda backfired though, as you can see, I have no power now. I just hope that everyone's alright."

He said that as if he really did cared about the people here, his face, brightened up by the light of the torch on his side, didn't betray any hint of an act he's putting on. He genuinely is worried about everyone.

"Say, do you know who broke that orb?"

This again? I thought this didn't matter anymore, we're in the maze.

"Don't worry, don't worry, it isn't like I can do anything to you now, I just want to know who did it."

"Yeah well, even if you say that, you still sound as if you intend to murder that person who broke it with the way you were acting back there."

He gave a short laugh before responding. "Strict and commanding remember? Would people follow a leader who in reality, has no idea what he's doing?"

"They didn't even follow you either way..."

"Ehhh, you're right, but I didn't know how to act back then. The light suddenly vanished, people shouting, pulling out their swords and stuff, how else could I have acted like?"

Guess I can't argue with him there.

"See that little kid at the back there beside the silent one, talking with the old man about God-Knows-What? He's your culprit."

Immediately, he turned and looked back, his eyes scanning the three before finally setting his sights on the smiling Minatsu. Soon after, he raised his eyebrows and faced forward once again.

"Him huh, why'd he do that for?"

"Something about a text above the orb telling him to break it, I didn't see it though... But, him being him, he went ahead and broke it and the rest is history."

"I see."

Silence followed soon after, our footsteps and Minatsu's talking were the only things audible around us as we continued our navigating. Left, right, straight, right, straight and then finally left. Although it may seem like he was just taking random turns and corners, the relaxed, composed behavior of his movements seem to say otherwise.

Occasionally I've caught him muttering to himself about something or another and sometimes a "A turn here" or a "over here" escaped his lips at some intersections we come across. And although quite common in a maze, we didn't run into any dead ends or enemy mobs, or even any traps.

Making me come to the conclusion that we are after all, heading the right way. But then again, in video games, no mobs equals wrong way, which leads me to assume that we are all going to die and that GlaDOS was wrong about this guy. Which then leads me to assume that maybe GlaDOS was just a ruse by Cardinal to lead us into the wrong way. Which then leads me to think about why would he do that to three guys when there others in the maze as well. Which also then leads me to think about the other players and how they're holding up in here. Have they already reached the exit? And if so, how many? Which then led me to think about how much time we have left and what happens when it eventually runs out.

In short, I think about a lot of things. Not a lot of good things though.

"We turn left here and then right and we keep heading that way, I'm pretty sure, well, sure enough."

The whispers of this man snapped me back to our predicament, having to rely on basic bodily movements as my brain rides the train of thought disorientated my sense of awareness for a moment. Where are we now? Are we close? Maybe I should ask, yeah, probably should have done that long ago.

"How long till we-"

"So you know-"

Both of us spoke at the same time and both of us stop at the same time. What the heck was that, I thought that only happens in Anime. Particularly romance ones... No, this is not going to be a start of something new, I can tell you that much right now.

"You go first..." He said after a few seconds of awkwardness.

Naturally, I took the chance and asked, easing my worries is the one thing I want.

"Do you know where you're going, and if so, how do you know?"

He face displayed confusion for a moment before giving a short sound of realization. "Ahh, that's right, I keep forgetting that I beta tested this game."

The heck does he mean by that?

He gave another short laugh, before continuing, a smile plastered across his face. "That orb guy, whoever he is might seem all high and mighty, saying 'I built this' and blah blah blah. But the truth is, this maze here, has been around since the early days of testing. It was built as a quest location for the game but was removed before the game's release because Aya- the developer was worried that the players might get lost."

He continued on, but the smile was gone. That little slip up I heard wasn't just my imagination then. Feeling guilty, buddy?

"But since I was a beta tester, I had the pleasure of running around this maze over and over and over again to the point where I know it like the back of my hand. Didn't think that orb was capable of putting it back into the game but he went ahead and did it, but lucky for you guys, you got your own personal gps system right here." He pointed a thumb at himself to emphasize that he was talking about himself, which was unneeded and unnecessary and cringeworthy.

When he was done, another thought popped into my head.

"Did you think that maybe you should have shared this information with everyone before we entered the maze? Would have saved a whole load of panicking. But hey, that's just my opinion, could be wrong."

"Again, I didn't think it'd be put back into the game and I didn't have time to tell anyone as they were all racing towards the entrances like they're in Super Mario Kart 10."

"There were still some of us starting our engines at the entrances, you know."

"Well I-... I didn't see that. I thought you'd all left. Sorry.

"Some leader you are."

"Indeed I am."

He ended with a sigh and shook his head, probably mentally punching himself at his incompetence. But shortly after, I decided that I had another question to asked of him. Can never have too many questions, after all.

"Since you know all this, I'd assume you'd be the first one to exit the maze, the hell are you still doing here?"

"You expect me to head to exit without bothering to at least find any of you? What do you take me for?"

Do you want me to honestly answer that question? I'm afraid you're not going to like the answer if I do though, I'm just saying.

"I was spending my time trying to find some of you, and when I didn't after awhile, I thought that you all already made it to the exit and that I was the last one left. But you guys showed up and here we are."

Here we are indeed, walking, talking, navigating. What an eventful day it has been and just right after I recovered too.

"Now it's my turn."

Although he tried to play it off putting on a nonchalant act, but the immediate tensing of his body as he readies his question might as well say 'This is where shit gets serious, yo."

"Ayako... How long have you known her for?"

Yea... This is what I was dreading and trying to avoid... Guess this was eventually going to pop up sooner or later.

"Well... A day? No, even less than that, I've known her for just a few hours."

He pretended to clear something in his throat as he ask his next question.

"How did you meet? Did she say anything?"

"Ummm..." Shit how do I answer this? "We came across each other on a quest, she said she was hiding from some people, didn't say who, but she seemed tense, so I asked if she wanted to follow me."

"And?"

"She told me... She was being hunted by someone, when I asked who, she just... began to cry. And I uhh, kinda felt sorry for her and hung out with her throughout the night. We talked, she said she was like a leader of a guild and that she left because 'it wasn't all that she had thought' and because of that she had a bounty placed on her head. Anyway long story short, I helped sneak her into town and went our separate ways from there... Haven't seen her since. It was only until Cardinal mentioned it did I realize it was your guild who placed the bounty."

Did he buy it? I heard the best lies are the ones with the hint of the truth in them. I rather not risk him attacking me because I know what he did.

"She cried?"

That's what he's worried about?

"Yeah..."

To my surprise, his jaw immediately tightens up in response and his face scrunched up.

"I'm a hopeless idiot."

Suddenly he stopped his walking and slammed a fist against the wall, causing a loud slam to be heard. The conversation behind cut short by the sudden noise, the three of them now staring at his figure.

"Why did I do that? What came over me?! That wasn't me... That was... I-I made her cry."

I snuffed out the flames on my sword, having noticed my mana running low and sheathed it. I put on a puzzled face and slowly began questioning.

"Did you... Were you the one who placed the bounty on her?"

He responded with a shake of his head before using his free hand to cover his face.

"Mmm, and much, much more..."

Okay, if he ends up telling me about it, it means he has no malevolent thoughts about killing me or anything. Then again, this could be just an act.

"Listen..." He turned around to face everyone, his voice now pleading, a guilt-ridden tone in it. "I... I have done some very unforgivable deeds I the past. Some too heinous to simply brush off. But I can't continue leading you and talking to you unless you know all about it. I understand if you don't want to speak to me after this, but hear me out okay?"

Everyone, including me, simply nodded our heads, having no idea how to respond. I don't even think Fujiyuma-San or Minatsu even know what the hell he's talking about. Kazuto might have an idea, he has been silent, so maybe he eavesdropped.

"I, I'm a liar, a brute, a monster, everything that is the epitome of disgust. Back during beta testing, I had and still am in love with this girl. Her name was Ayako Rei."

At that, Minatsu's head immediately perked up, having heard an acquaintances name.

"She was the head developer of this game. At that age of twenty-four, and me still at eighteen, naturally she had no interest in me, I understood that. But still, I... I loved her and I couldn't help it. She was a total beauty, she was funny, charming, smart, all that I could ever asked for. I was so in love that most times when we were together, the only things I could do was make stupid idiotic passes at her and giggle like an idiot."

He stopped for a moment and opened his menu, he looked at the time and immediately resumed walking, us following in his wake in silence. After a few moments of nothing, he continued.

"So when I found out that she was trapped in this game with me, I was on cloud nine. I was ecstatic. 'Finally! A chance to prove myself to her!' I approached her and suggested we teamed up, which to my delight, she agreed. We spent the next few days together, hunting together, doing quests together, finding hidden items together, everything. It felt like heaven to have her by my side. But it wasn't enough... I wanted more of her. I wanted her to love me like I did her."

We turned to the right after facing an intersection and in that brief moment of silent, I caught him grinding his teeth.

"After... After someone had beaten the first floor and everybody moved up to the second, I found myself suggesting to make a guild with the two of us as the co-leaders, again she agreed. She thought it was a great idea and began hunting for recruits. But I had another plan in my mind. Maybe if I prove to her how well I can lead people then maybe she'll fall in love with me. So I went to work, brushing up my social skills, preparing speeches, changing my attitude. And then the day came where the entire guild, all 30 of us were to storm the tower. Gave my speech and how the players went wild, I have never seen Ayako so happy in my life. I thought to myself 'I want to keep making her smile like that'. So I worked harder and harder, gaining more recruits, purchasing a guild base, everything."

His pace quickens, forcing us to move a little more faster.

"But every time it's always 'The guild this, the guild that' or 'We need this, Let's get that for the guild'. It's always about the guild with her! And it tired me out, slowly, I contributed less and less everyday until finally I just gave up. She won't pay attention me because she feels nothing for me. My love will remain unrequited, no matter how hard I try. The guild is everything to her, her face says it all. And... That... That, well, it angered me. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have that stupid guild in the first place. If it wasn't for me, she would have remained standing there too scared to move, if it wasn't for me, she would have nothing. If it wasn't... If it wasn't for the guild, I could still have a chance."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"So I stopped leading the guild, only a leader in name, I slacked, leaving everything up to her. While I just... lay around, doing nothing. I didn't even wanted to lead in the first place, I just wanted to prove myself to her and now that I did that, she doesn't pay attention to me anymore. I waited for her to confront me about the state of the guild, I decided to confess my feelings to her there and then as my last attempt. So when she did confronted me about it... Everything, everything just spilled out. I shouted like a madman about how much I loved her, cared for her, and how much I didn't give a shit about the guild, only her."

His voice began to waver as he reaches the part that I was dreading to hear the most.

"If I was crazy then, imagine my reaction when she told me she was leaving the guild... leaving me... imagine, Sora, imagine... Heh, you probably already know about it and are just playing the fool. Heheh, doesn't matter now, does it?"

He slid his hand downwards across his face as he took another deep breath.

"I raped her... I raped her... I raped her... I raped her... I raped her... I raped her... I raped her..."

Over and over again he repeated the same three words for us to hear, the three all stunned at his behavior, probably even more about his confession. I got on guard just in case he suddenly snapped. It was only after a few more times did he say something else.

"Just as I thought... No matter how many times I say it, it still sounds as bad as the first time. Yes, I. Raped. Her. There's no other way to put it. Afterwards, I took her back to the house we purchased and kept her there. Something... Something came over me back then, I didn't know what I was thinking. Maybe, maybe it was because it felt so good and I just wanted more of her.. Maybe that's why I kept her there. I made her go through the suffering of being used over and over again for the sake of pleasuring such a despicable person. WHAT WAS I THINKING?!"

He dropped the torch in hand and raised both arms to his head, clutching his hair. All common rationality immediately left his mind as he dropped onto his knees and started shouting. The torch casting a shadow over his pathetic state.

"I DIDN'T-I-I WAS SCARED! WHAT WOULD THE PLAYERS THINK OF ME IF THEY KNEW?! SO I HID HER, I LET HER SUFFER, I DID IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN I COULDN'T STOP! I JUST, I JUST, I-I... am a monster..."

Oh god, what is this situation, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for our navigator to have a mental breakdown, who asked for it? Come on, we're running out of time, get up, get up!

Slowly, picking up the torch in the process, he got back up. Having finally calmed down. Minatsu and the others looked on in shock and concern. Minatsu in particularly was pretty shaken up, finally being made aware of Ayako's messed up early days in this death game.

One step, two steps, then finally, he resumed walking at a reasonable pace, one hand against his face while the other holding the torch forward. With the silence of the atmosphere, I'd assume he no longer was going to continue talking but only just a few short moments, he spoke up once again.

"She escaped soon after... Good for her. But at that time, I was shocked, angry, and most of all, terrified. If she told anyone what I've done to her, my reputation would be ruin for sure. So I told a lie, one simple, yet very effective lie. Since most players didn't know who the head developer was, I spread the rumor that Ayako, who is the head developer, was the person who trapped us in this game and a huge bounty would be given to the player who brought her back. I didn't care about how much trouble it'd be for her, I just didn't want her to tell anyone."

He breath out a loud sigh.

"I had plenty of days to think about what I've done, I left the duties to my friend Tomoe, I couldn't operate properly, I couldn't sleep. Just thinking about her alone, drove me crazy. Thinking about someone killing her, got me screaming. It was only after being transported to this floor, did I finally had enough with the guilt. I removed the bounty, sending messages to the players hunting her to stop and I made the announcement that I'd be leaving the guild. I told them I was tired... which I was. I also didn't bother to read the patch notes, so when I was suddenly transported to an arena of sorts, I was confused out of my mind. No one was there, except the person in front of me. No announcement, no messages, nothing."

Oh yeah, he was last person in the death match event...

"But the person knew what was going on. He rushed me with his axe, swinging it around wildly like a crazed maniac. I was confused, why was he attacking me? Is this retribution for my crimes? He kept on swinging, and he was pretty easy to dodge. I didn't fight back, I tried to reason with him, frantically telling him to calm down. But he kept on swinging, a crazy desperate look in his eyes. It reminded me of me, the sight of him frantically waving his axe, made me think of myself and in an instant, anger began to set in. I lost all control. When he swung again, I grabbed hold of his arm and sliced it off in one swoop. A second later, I tripped him to his knees and... and bashed his head with the handle of my sword. Slowly, inch by inch, draining away his life bar. I didn't want him to die an easy death, I wanted him to suffer as much as possible, scream, cry out as much as possible before he dies. And he did. When he died, I was transported back to where I last was. I stayed there for the rest of the night."

That was kinda brutal...

"In my dazed state, I contemplated killing myself, I didn't deserve to live after the things I've done. But I just couldn't bring myself to. Pathetic, I know. Then I thought about apologizing to her, yes, I'll try to find her and then I'll apologize. Then at exactly 3:00 a.m. I received a message saying that she was here. So I rented an eagle and left. Which leads us to now... Me telling you all my pathetic life story, I don't even know why I'm telling you this..."

And with that, he finished his story, having nothing else left to say. Or to be more specific, there was nothing left he could say. He opened his mouth once again, only to immediately shut it back up. So we walked in silence, letting the silent stares and judgement of the three continue forevermore.

To be honest, I didn't expected at all to hear this confession, I was expecting him to be quiet about it, doing all it takes to keep it a secret, even if he had to resort to killing me or something if he knew that I knew. This scenario, although much more favorable in my end, left us with a broken husk of a man. Though he was still walking, the daze look in his eyes never left his face, as if contemplating something or another. Why do I keep finding myself in the middle of trouble?

More turns were made as we continue to walk in silence, the atmosphere now gloom ridden thanks to Jin over here. It felt as if the maze was going to keep going forever, but suddenly- a light, though small, has appeared at the far end of the path ahead of us.

"There!" Minatsu suddenly shouted after a long silent streak.

Though no one said it, we still broke into a sprint, the light now finally getting closer. I can see... An altar? What is that? Eh, who cares, I'll find out when we get there.

We ran, faster and faster till finally, one by one we reached the exit, now standing in a room, square in size, the thing I had mistaken for an altar was in fact a giant door shaped into an arc. Thank god, I was beginning to think we weren't ever getting out of that.

"Wait, what is this?!"

A voice suddenly called out from the exit. I turn to look behind, only to find Minatsu, Kazuto and Fujiyuma-San. Ragnarok, standing at the edge between the room and the maze. Which can only mean one thing.

"Ahh crap..."

I made my way towards him, watching as he frantically banged his his hands against the invisible wall.

"Come on, this is bullshit!"

It sure is Ragnarok, it sure is. Maybe this is karma? What goes around comes around right?

"The limit for the amount of people has already been reached, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." I simply said. I'm not saying I don't want to help him, but how can I help when I can't help? I'm not going back out there so that he can go in. I want to live too.

"No, no, it's, it's okay, it's fine... This is fine." Slowly, he backed off, taking steps backwards.

What is he doing?

"What are you-"

"I'll head for the other exit! If I run I might make it!" He turned his back and began running in the other direction.

"But the time!"

"2 minutes! It's 4:48! I can make it! I think!" His voice slowly faded off into the distance, his figure slowly gets smaller before being enveloped in the darkness of the maze. Jin Furukawa, though we only known each other for a short time, I can honestly say, I never want to see you again. What you've done is unforgivable and downright freaking unbelievable, it makes me wonder how you're even human. But even so, I wish you good luck.

"Uh, will he be... Alright?"

How in the holy name of Saitama am I supposed to know that, Minatsu? Do you think I'm God or something?

"He'll be fine, he'll be fine. He made it this far, how about we worry about ourselves for now? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

This door, no doubt the others are inside it. Seven people behind this door... Who could they be, I wonder?

"Are you just going to continue staring at the door? Maybe you should try opening it, like what you normally do with a door."

Kazuto the smartass, where was your mouth when Jin over there was having a mental breakdown? Could've lighten the mood, you know.

"Still that kid... He's done a couple of awful things, but still, I don't get the feeling that he's all bad. If anything, I hope he makes it."

Yeah, yeah, everybody deserves a second chance, whatever old man, let's get this door open.

"Fujiyuma-San, grab hold of that handle and we pull on three."

Nodding his head, he made his way towards the handle on his side and grabbed hold of it. Once he was ready, I began the countdown or... Count up.

"1"

"2"

"3"

At once, we pulled with all our might. This bloody door is quite heavy... Goddamn. It made a rusty squeaking noise as we continued pulling till finally, it was open enough for us to enter. My question is, how on earth can one person even manage to pull this thing, I wish you even more good luck Jin. Also, why is it so goddamn rusty if the others also opened this same freaking door? Whatever, video game logic, who cares. Let's see what's it inside.

With one look taken, the contents of this room can only be summarized in one word. And that word is:

"Empty." Kazuto said. "What's the use of this stupid room then?"

"No, it's an abandoned archive, Kazuto. In a bloody game, every room has a purpose and this room's purpose is..." I left my sentence hanging as I took a step inside, a another small room, enough for just 5 people to fit inside. Which can only mean one thing.

I scanned the surroundings and as expected, a small, stone button was camouflaged by the stone walls. "To be an elevator of sorts." I finished, beckoning them all into the cramped lift.

"Now, buckle your seat belts and remember to enjoy your trip, once again, we thank you for flying with Sora Airlines and we hope you have a pleasant-"

"I will slap you."

Okay, whatever you say Kazuto. Guy tries to have a little fun... Figures.

I pressed the button, and for a few seconds nothing happen, until suddenly the sound of gears moving came to life.

"An elevator... Typical. Wonder what else they could come up wi-WOAHH!"

The lift was sent skyrocketing upwards in an instant, causing us to lose balance and fall flat onto the lifts surface as it continues to ascend. It continued up and up and up, no sign of slowing down. What the hell is this?!

Then before I could even get used to being pushed down by force, the lift stopped and we went flying upwards before hitting what I can only guess is the goddamn ceiling. What was next to come, was of course, being slammed back onto the ground by gravity.

At least the physics in this game is on point. Who am I kidding, that was bullshit.

"Op, we have others."

A man, well something that appeared to be a man, can't really see well after being sent flying, approached us. I looked up, my vision slowly becoming clearer before realizing who it was.

"Tatsumi"

Then I noticed another thing, the floor was soft.

"Grass?"

What the heck is going on, why is there grass?

"Good to see you again Sora, come get up." He offered me his hand which I gladly accepted and pulled me up to my feet. I took a moment to gather my senses as Tatsumi helped the others up to their feet.

"We've all been through it, hurts like hell. But what can you do? You should try looking around though, the view is amazing."

The view? What is he-

Before I could finish that thought, I opened my eyes to see a massive labyrinth, an array of green hills, rivers, waterfalls, the ceiling reached high above. The placed looked as if it go on for miles, and everything is all lit up by some glowing mushrooms and fireflies everywhere.

"What is this?" The question left my mouth before I could even comprehend what I'm saying.

"It's the same place, Sora." Tatsumi said, walking up beside me, the others silenced into awestruck. "The Great Duke's Archives."

 **Author's Note** : Hello and I am back with another chapter in less than a week! A miracle from the gods I know, I know. Nah, I just thought I owed it to you guys after weeks of empty promises. Anyway, the next chapter, would come in about a week's time but definitely let me know about what you think of this chapter. Also follow if you like what you read, and blah blah blah boring stuff, goodbye.


	19. Chapter 17 - Just Surviving

The Caverns of the Archives, The Great Duke's Archives, Floor 1, 4:50 p.m

Seriously, this place is amazing...

"Admire the view people, that's pretty much the only thing good we got going for us."

Don't worry Tatsumi, my eyes are having an orgasm at the graphics, dear God. Didn't know this game could get this beautiful... Why aren't all areas as detailed as this?

The walls covered in moss, although far off, can still be seen by the luminous glow of the mushrooms, giving the area a cozy warm feel to it. The terrain from what I can tell, ranges from smooth green plains, to high green hills surrounded by rivers and waterfalls, all while fireflies surround the area with its light. Green, blue, and more blue. Soothing to the eyes.

"Aren't any of you going to ask where we're going? I was hoping to pretend to be like a guide of sorts..."

Oh, my bad.

"Okay... Where we going then?"

As we walk across a small mossy cobblestone bridge, Tatsumi gave a smile at my going along with his charade.

"We are in the sacred lands that is most known to people as the Caverns. Amazing, I know. I've been assigned to guide the players to our base of operations, and that's where we're heading for right now. Won't be long now."

Kazuto took a break from gazing into the river to ask a question. "Who else is here with us?"

"Hmmm let's see." One by one he ticked off the names of the individuals with his fingers. "Yuuji, Shidou... Uhhh, I forgot the rest, but they're there. You'll see them soon."

Forgot the rest? You only listed off your friends names. You might be worser than me when it comes to names.

"Speaking of which, what are we supposed to do now that we're here?" Fujiyama asked.

"That I dunno. We haven't really received anything telling us what we should do. Maybe now that you're here, we'll finally get some sort of sign."

He had us go through a maze to bring us into this area. What the heck is he trying to do? He said something about giving us a chance to escape right? What does this place have to do with escaping? If anything, we're heading deeper into the archives. You trap us in a game, to trap us into an area in the game, to trap us into an area in the area. What the heck are you playing at?

A short tiptoe through the tulips later, we finally reached a place which I guess is our haven. A set of crumbled stones laying on the grass, surrounded by broken pieces of pillars. Typical, cliche, unoriginal. It really does look like a place to rest in RPGs.

"Well, this is it. Home sweet home."

Having said those words, Tatsumi turned towards us and stretched out his arms. "What ya think about it?"

Everyones expectations were silently crushed. It was so obvious. As soon as the wonder left their eyes, you could tell they were expecting something more grander than just a few pieces of rubble on the ground. Tatsumi seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Yes, just like what everybody else said. It looks like shit, doesn't it? And I was the one who picked it to... God Damnit.."

And as I expected, Minatsu attempts to reconcile with the crestfallen warrior class. "Well, I wouldn't say that... It's ummm, different from what I thought... I guess..."

He immediately turns his eyes towards me as if asking 'Was that good enough?' before giving a nervous smile at his weak attempt on a compliment.

Honestly Minatsu, if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything. Even if it's at a cost at man's confidence at picking base locations.

"Whatever, we can marvel at the base's beauty later. I just want to know where the heck is everybody else."

My question was immediately met with a frown.

"I... Don't really know. They were here when they asked me to head to the lift. Probably exploring? This place does go on for miles after all."

 **Half a quarter of the 3rd floor to be exact, which is quite big, wouldn't you say?**

Cardinal again! There he is... Just a few feet ahead of us, floating up in a shape of that damn orb again. His sudden appearance caught all of us off guard, earning him the pleasure of seeing our surprised reactions.

"It's you..." Tatsumi whispered in shock.

 **Yes, it is me! What gave it away? My voice or my shape? Gee, I thought this disguise was foolproof!**

"Enough playing games, damnit. What the heck are you planning to do?" He spat back, having regained his composure.

 **Planning? I'm not planning anything anymore. I've done all that I can here, it's up to you and the other players if you get out.**

What the hell do you mean by that?

 **Yeah, you're all already probably wondering what I meant by that and I won't be surprise if I'm right. It isn't much of a shock really, like I said, I merely just want to trap all players with potential. And that's exactly what I did. Simple, no?**

"Are you saying that you led us to this place, just to trap us here?"

 **Exactly, Kotaru Fuyijuma, exactly. You're all trapped here.**

His words only further confirmed my suspicions. We are trapped here. I would be shocked, but after everything that has happened today, nothing can surprise me anymore. Honestly, I already lost all hope. But the others seemed to have really thought about escape, they're shock expression combined with their feeling of despair was almost too sad to witness.

"So where's the exit then? If you even placed an exit..."

 **Sora, finally decided to talk have you? I was getting kinda worried that you wouldn't speak to me.**

"Your playful villain act really wants to make choke on my vomit. Can you stop that? Answer my damn question."

 **Hehehe, I was wondering if I'd fall victim to your sharp tongue, looks like I have. Well, if you really want to know so bad I'll tell you. No, I'll show you.**

It took a moment, but after that, the words 'Look above' appeared at the top of my HUD. And by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one. One by one, we lifted our head higher, pointing us at the ceiling far above. What the heck? It's the ceiling... That's not an exit. Unless the exit is...

 **Up. Way up high. If you haven't figured it out already.**

The words soon vanished and once again, I found myself staring at the orb.

"How high?"

 **5 floors high.**

5 floors?!

" **Are you mad?! How the hell are we even supposed to get up there if we haven't even beaten this floor's boss?! We can't even go and defeat him from over here!" The shouts of Tatsumi were filled with both utter astonishment and disbelief. And I can't say I blame him. I surprised he isn't shocked into silence yet.**

 **Ah ha, that's where the other players outside come in. I'm sure you all had enough time outside to know at least a couple of brave individuals. I'm sure that if you call for their help, they'll do all they can to defeat the floor boss. Or maybe not. Here, I'll give you all 5 minutes to contact someone in your friend's list, I'll remove that restriction on your menus now.**

There was a restriction on contacting people? No wonder no one was contacting anyone in the chamber...

"But-but the others in here! Why are you only telling us this? How about them?!"

 **It isn't my fault they all decided to wander off at this exact time. If you hurry, you might just be able to tell them.**

He began to grit his teeth, giving the orb a look of an extreme hatred before dashing off to find the others, screaming and shouting along the way.

"Kazuto, Fujiyama, go help him, Minatsu stay, you'll just get lost no doubt about it."

"But-" Minatsu began.

"Stay!" I shouted, cutting him off and at once he fell into silence.

"How about you, Tatsuya-San?" The old man asked.

"I have a couple of questions to ask of this scumbag, just go."

After a quick unsure nod, the two of them began to run off.

"And if possible find someone in your friends list that can help!"

 **Quite the commander aren't you, Sora?**

"Don't get comfortable with me. I hate acting like we're in a bad movie."

 **Fine, fine. Now, what is it do you want to ask me?**

Crap... what do I ask him? I just said that to have a reason to stay here since I'm too tired to start running... Whatever, time to make something up.

"First question, why do this?"

Gah, so cliché but a good one to start with so it's fine.

 **Because I was bored.**

That's it? That's a shitty reason.

 **And because again, to make sure none of you beat the game.**

"If that was it, then you could have simply killed us off like you did with the exploiters and hackers."

 **True, true. But none of you did any wrong now, did you? I wanted to give you a fighting chance for your lives and if you win, I'll leave you all alone and move on to another group of players.**

"Where are the other ten? Are they here with us?"

 **Down. While you go up, the others go down. Their situation is just like yours. Their exit is five floors down. Just like you all, their survivability relies solely on the players outside competence and ability to clear the floors below as soon as possible.**

"Yeah and that, what makes you think the players outside would even care about our predicament? For all we know, they could be ignoring our messages and by the time five floors have been cleared, we would have already starved to death."

 **Simple. I don't know. It's all on chance. Like I said their bravery is your only chance.**

"You call this our fighting chance?! How is any of this fair?"

 **It isn't fair. It's no longer a game of stats and meta builds, Sora. It's survival, it has always been since day one. I'm just simply a game master having a little fun.**

"You're a bitc-"

 **3 minutes Sora, better find someone in your menu before I put the restriction back on.**

"Like I give a shit, I have no one in my friends list anywa-"

Oh my god, stop tugging on my sleeve Minatsu! What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!

The urgency of his look threw me off, it seems to be important. It better be important enough to warrant the interruption of question time Minatsu. Or else I'm going to slap you silly.

"My friends list. Rei-San, I added her."

"Excuse- what?"

"Ayako is in my friends list! We can message her!"

It took a while for his words to finally set in, but when they did. I really did wanted to slap him. All this time, he added her and he didn't even tell me...

As if sensing danger, Minatsu backed off slightly and spurted out: "Y-you didn't ask so I didn't tell! It isn't my fault, Sora!"

 **Well there you go, someone to seek help from. I need to go and pay the players down below a visit. How are their going to react, I wonder? Probably similar to yours.**

Before I could say anything, the orb disappeared into nothingness, as if it was never there...

"So uhh..." Minatsu began "Do we message her or-"

"Of course message her! What else do we do, watch anime? God, Minatsu... You're killing me."

"It was just a question..." He muttered, opening his menu.

"A stupid question! You might as well have asked me what's the meaning of life. No, even that question makes more sense than yours."

A short but excruciating amount of time later

Done. I'm done typing my message. It wasn't easy either. Turns out I can't type it in myself because it isn't my menu. So I told Minatsu to write it out as I say it. But even that was a shitty idea. Every time he's like "How do you write that?" Or "Where's the letter for it?" So instead, I took hold of his fingers, and began typing it out for him. Which would have been easier if he would stop being so stiff!

"I can't help it Sora! It feels weird letting someone use your fingers."

"Really? I think I'll have better luck telling puppets what to do. And they're not even alive Minatsu! They're not even alive!"

"But-"

A notification appearing in his open menu interrupted whatever useless thing he was about to say.

"Yep, it's from Rei-San."

Saying that, he clicked open the message as I move in closer to see.

 _From: Sakurako_

 _Subject: S.O.S_

 _Lead the Black Knights again? For what? And what the heck are you doing over there?_

Wow, 3 questions in one line. How the heck do I explain all of this to her in time? Minatsu is about as useful as a broken ladle and we only have 2 minutes... Welp, time to control the stiffest fingers on earth again.

"Minatsu, fingers."

"Again?!"

* * *

 _Lead the Black Knights again..._

For some odd reason, Ayako could feel a sense of urgency going through her, almost as if something isn't right.

 _Why?_

Not only that, but the archives... archives. She had heard of this location before, but where? She distinctly remember it was used for something... But what?

 _The Great Duke's Archives..._

She continued staring at Minatsu's location beside his name. Tossing her brain around her head hoping it might refresh her memory.

"You done messaging? If you are, I'll call an eagle to send us to the archives."

She heard him but didn't respond, she never really was much for remembering stuff like this. And when she does need to remember, which she does a lot, extremes amount of concentration was required.

 _Duke's Archives, Duke's Archives, why do you feel off to me?_

"Umm Ayako? You okay? Oh, concentration mode... That explains it." With a sigh, her friend Tomoe, begins to stare into the distance, waiting for the time for when Ayako might someday come back to him.

That is until, he too was alerted of a message. He didn't think much of it at first, he was after all, the temporary leader of the Black Knights, probably just another recruits list or a daily report. But seeing the contact's name, just moments after learning about what he had done, he already began clicking open the message faster than a heartbeat.

 _He's getting it from me, he's so getting it._ Friend or no, he would teach him a lesson. Whatever the message say, whether it be just a simple message or a request, he won't reply back. He is after all heading straight to where he is now.

The Duke's Archives. And once he finds him...

 _From:Ragnarok_

 _Subject: In a pinch_

 _Tomoe, buddy, I'm going to need your help. You probably already know this, but I'm in the Dukes archives. This might mean nothing to you since you were one of the later beta testers. But this place is in fact a removed area in the game. Me and I think 19 others are trapped here in some sort of survival game bullshit. The only way out for us from what I heard, is clearing 5 floors below us and five floors above us. I need you to assemble the Black Knights and start getting to work. Please man, I'm begging you. Also, if you find Ayako... Tell her I'm sorry alright? You probably have no idea, but if you find her she'll tell you what happened... Try not to think too badly of me once you hear it... Though that's impossible. Oh yeah, tell her her friend Sora is trapped in here too._

What load of bullshit is this? Tomoe was both amused and confused. One at his weak attempt at an apology, seriously 'Sorry' that's it? And the other at this survival game thing he's talking about.

Whatever, Ayako and him are going to head over there anyway. He'll find out what he's talking about. Just as soon as Ayako comes back down to earth...

"Oh, that's right!"

Her sudden burst of realization caught him off guard and as a result, shifted his attention back at her.

"What's right?" He inquired.

She looked at him, her face a mixture of multiple emotions, the main one, as far as he could tell, was confusion.

"The archives! The place Ji- he is at! It isn't supposed to be in the game."

Her eyes shifted to his open menu, a message was sent to him.

"Who's that from?" She asked, walking closer to him to get a closer look.

"The devil himself."

She took a moment to read it all. But once she was done, she took a step back and rubbed her forehead. That was too much information. What's a removed area doing in the game? It was the first area they've designed for the game and originally it was supposed to be a sort of mini tower and there were supposed to be in every few floors. The players would enter the tower and the only way to access further up top was to beat the floor's boss.

Each tower was five floors high, with the exit being on the very top. Along the way each new floor of the tower would be drastically different from the others. One floor could simply be a library then in the next a maze. It was removed because she deemed it too confusing for new players. That, and the other developers didn't want to make it. So it was left to rot in the inaccessible files deep in the game's folder. At least, that's what she thought.

Also that apology... Sorry? That's it? After all he has put her through? Just sorry? Whatever, she has to calm down... No use getting exasperated right now.

She thought about it. Real, real hard. The only way for them to leave was to beat five floors down and five floors up. Ah yes, no wonder the archives was familiar, it was the only one that's ten floors high with the entrance in the middle.

She thought back to Sora's message. Leading the Black Knights again... Can she do it? As she thought of this, she turns back to Tomoe. _Can I do it?_

"Tomoe..." She began.

"Yes?" He simply said.

"Who's leading the guild right now?"

"No one, I'm just temporarily leading them right now. I'm still thinking about who to appoint. The guilds is in shambles, no one's doing anything."

 _Great, that makes it even harder_.

Sora... Sora is stuck in there as well. So is Minatsu. How the hell did they even get there in the first place? Last time she checked, Sora was still in bed, recovering and then suddenly he's trapped in a supposedly removed area in the game. And he called her bad luck!

 _That idiot_.

She needs to do something. She needs to rescue them. Heading to the tower would be a waste of time, they're trapped in there which means they can't get out. Which also means they can't get in. So the only way to set them free is to-

"Lead the guild."

Tomoe looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm going to lead, or at least attempt to lead the guild. Just until I get them out of there."

Seeing his surprised reaction, she immediately began typing a message back to Sora.

"H-huh? Lead the guild? You? Earth to Ayako, do you remember what happened last time you tried to lead?"

"They scoffed and ignored me as they continue to do whatever they were doing." She simply said, typing out her message.

"Exactly! Do you want that to happen again? Not only that, but this is the same guild that placed a bounty on you. You! A former leader!"

"They were lied to."

"Yeah! Lied to by the exact person you are trying to save! Look, it isn't our problem, just step back and walk away. God knows you need a break.

"I'm not saving that idiot, I'm saving my friend. To whom I owe my life to, so it is partly my problem." And with that, she hit the send button and faced Tomoe once again.

"Look, I don't know why you're so against it. But there are players, innocent players might I add, that are trapped in there. I can't for the life of me, as a developer, just leave them like that. So, I'm going to let bygones be bygones and lead the guild. Understand?"

He stuttered and sputtered before finally finding his words. "You're human! How on earth are you going to beat ten floors before they starve to death or something?"

At that, all she did was lifted her arm and pointed directly at him. "With your help, of course. You are my friend, aren't you?"

Silence was all that he could give, he knew that Ayako was right in saving players, but if she were to die... She might be a developer, but even she overestimates her own abilities. Not only that, but she's absentminded, loud at times, horrible as a leader and downright useless in convincing people. So why on earth must she also have a heart of gold? He wish she would just walk away from it, it isn't her or his problem. So what if this Sora guy dies? It isn't like he's important or anything. No, only him, Ayako and a few others is what matters.

"So, are you with me or do I have to beat the floors all by myself?"

He stared at her, he thought back to when he first met her. Oh how lucky he was to be working with such a hot person. He also soon found out what a joy she was to work with, she was funny, charming, smart and again, hot. Slowly he got to know her as a person, and soon after, they were the best of friends.

Sometimes Jin would show up and attempt to win her over with remarks and passes but he didn't care, in fact, he rooted for him. He was even the one who tell him Ayako's favorite haunts and food. Funny, how things changed so fast.

"Hello, Tomoe, bro, you still with me?"

The hand on his shoulder brought him back, staring at Ayako's face, patiently awaiting his answer.

 _I want to keep you safe. That's all I want for now._

With his mind made up, he gave a sigh and finally, he gave his answer.

"You know I can't deny you. So it's a yes, whatever, it's your funeral. But that doesn't mean I'm going to help lead, I'm terrible as a leader."

And in the first time in a long while, he saw her smile and felt his heart at ease.

"Awesome! Knew I could count on you, okay let's go then."

The smile still remained as she beckons him back towards the town, imitating a soldier's march. He stood still for a bit, watching her go, before walking after her, his goal in this survival game finally found.

 _I will protect that smile._

* * *

Okay let's see, That's an "O" "N" then we hit the spacebar...

Beep!

"Sora, I hear a message pop up."

Oh what?

At the corner of his menu, I directed his fingers over to it and lightly tapped on it.

 _From: Sakurako_

 _Subject: Help will come_

 _Okay I got it, I read another guy's message and I kinda understand your situation. Five floors below and five floors above right? Got it, I'll start going up first, then I'll worry about below. Try not to die until then, okay?_

...

"Hmm, Sora? Something wrong?"

Oh nothing Minatsu, it's fine. I'm fine really. It's not like I just painstakingly wrote a bloody novel telling her everything only to then be told 'Nevermind! I get it now! Hahahahah lol'. It's not like that, not like that at all...

 **Author's note** : First things first, I understand that this was way overdue and it's all because i had exam and couldn't write... In fact I still do have exams and am writing this in the middle of a study session. Anyways, the next chapter might be a little early it all depends. As always, let me know what you think of this chapter and remember to follow. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 18 - Still Surviving

The Caverns, Floor 1, 5:00 p.m.

"Mmm, repeat that please."

I just did... Did you not hear me or were you just not listening?

"The exit is five floors up. The only way to get there is for the players outside to beat said five floors. Which means we're stuck here."

Did you hear that? Cause I'm not repeating it.

"I see."

That's all you have to say? No 'Are you kidding me?' Nothing? Just 'I see'?

"You don't look too worried."

A short tired sigh was all that he gave, in fact, that sigh was the only emotion I've seen the whole time I was explaining stuff to him.

"Saw this coming... Too predictable."

Yeah, whatever you say...

"They're back... Oh, and some others are with them." A few feet away across from us, Minatsu gaze afar at the small figures in the distance. "I count five."

Really five? So they did managed to find some guys. The question now is, did they reach them in time to tell them to start contacting anyone in their friends list? Hopefully the answer is a yes.

"I don't think it'd be any use of contacting anyone anyway. Who'd bother saving a bunch of nobodies?"

A big ray of sunshine, aren't you big guy?

"I told you. I have a friend who's hopefully doing her best to lead a guild. Just a couple of days, weeks maybe."

Another tired sigh.

"And where will the food come from?"

Shane Richards. An Assassin class with the speciality of looking at the downside of life. He showed up right after I was done deleting the message I worked so hard on. And when I say showed up, I meant he sort of appeared. Right behind Minatsu and I.

"Nice to see you." Was the first thing he had said before my heart skipped a beat. He was so close to me that he was basically breathing down my neck.

After dashing a few feet away from him and debating whether or not to file an assault charge, I asked him if he knew what personal space was. To which he responded with by plopping himself on the nearest piece of rubble and started staring off into the distance.

At that distance, I could get a closer look at his appearance. Though his black coat and hood made him off as a tad bit intimidating, his scrawny arms and face complete negates that. Black hair, brown eyes and a square face. I conclude that he was American. When asked his name, he muttered it before once again staring into nothing.

His username also threw me off. "Bestsniper2k25"

Like, what are you? MLG?

The figures finally came close enough to make them out. No one new as far as I can tell. Kazuto, Fujiyama, Tatsumi and the two they bought were just his friends. Shidou and Yuuji.

"We're back... woooo, I hate... running." Said Tatsumi, breathing heavily and with his hands on his knees.

"I felt like we didn't have to follow him..." Said Kazuto a moment after. He took one look at Shane and was curious, but didn't say anything else.

But seeing Shane, Yuuji and Shidou made a beeline for him, complete ignoring Minatsu and I in the process and began frantically asking questions.

-"Is it true?! Are we actually trapped here until the other players beat five floors?"

-"When did this happen?"

-"How come it only came here? Why couldn't it also tell us?"

-"How long do you think we're going to be stuck here?"

-"Can you stop staring off into the distance and pay attention to us!"

And a bunch more others that I couldn't care enough to listen to. Instead I decided to ask my own set of questions.

"So, did you contact anyone?" I asked Tatsumi, who was leaning onto a broken pillar for support.

He took awhile to answer, he kept on taking huge huffs and puffs, which gave me enough time to check on Kazuto and Fuyijuma. They seem fine, not to worn out, Minatsu is talking to them and they're responding. So why is this idiot gasping for air like he just ran a marathon while pregnant?

"We... Well, we didn't know anyone that could help so... wooo.. so no, didn't contact anyone."

The heck? Then you finding them was pointless. Now I can see why Kazuto was disappointed.

"Well... There was one..."

Suddenly, he stopped his heavy breathing, he got all serious all the sudden. Why?

"Makoto..."

Oh yeah, him, nearly forgot about him... Shit, you just had to bring him up now...

"Never heard of him, and in fact, nope, don't tell me, he's dead right? Shame, I feel for you, anyway, I need to go talk to Kazuto about something so uhhh, bye."

Best acting. Once I get out, I'm going to apply to be an actor. It's obviously in my blood.

Without giving him a chance to say anything, I turned back and instantly began heading towards Kazuto, leaving him probably confused. Sorry, I rather not think about Makoto now, especially since you three have a bone to pick with his killer, which is me.

"Well, did you message anyone?" I asked Kazuto.

He waited for Minatsu to stop talking before shifting his attention to me.

"What do you think?"

Guess that's a no then.

I shrug my shoulders as a response. After giving his answer, he turns to look at Shane who was still being bombarded with questions.

"That the leader? He acts and feels like a leader."

Minatsu too turns to look at him.

"He's kinda scary. His face looks like he wants to kill me."

Guess that's one way to describe him.

"Think so, he never established he was one, but judging by the interrogation he's getting, might be."

Suddenly the old man joined the conversation.

"Saw that fella before, back in the chamber. He didn't talk much."

"No one talked much, Dad. What are you saying?"

"Oh really? Didn't notice, hehehe..." He then began to rub the back of his head as he giggled.

"Seriously, pay attention more."

"I will. I will. If I don't, who will you have to rely on, am I right?"

"Really? I thought you were the one doing all the relying."

As they continued bickering, the smiles on their faces grew wider, it's clear that they enjoy each other's company. That's good then, thought they'd be like a father son combo in a movie. Ungrateful son and Kind-Hearted dad, glad to see that's not the case.

 _"Why can't you be like that with Dad?"_

Oh, you bring that up now, Minatsu...

"Minatsu, is now the best time?"

" _I'm just saying..."_

Then he fell back into silence once again. I know he means well, trying to get me and his parents close. But we just don't mix, combine that with the fact that his solutions to getting us close mostly is just him having to go to the toilet as we eat dinner together, leaving the three of us to eat in silence.

Of course there were the occasional "How's school?" and "You hungry?" but even those did little in bringing us close. Like I said, we practically have nothing in common and can talk about. They just took me in because I had no other places to go. I remembered when the family held an entire discussion when my parents died, deciding who was going to take me in.

Of course, no one volunteered. Back then they threw around words that I didn't understand like 'Orphanage' 'Adoption'. Course, I knew what they meant now. But ultimately, it was decided that Minatsu's parents would take me in, probably much to their dismay.

So at the age of four, They packed my stuff and was sent off to leave with them. At the age of 4, even then I knew that my parents were never coming back, so it was lucky I met Kaori to help me through it. A year later, Minatsu was born. And boy did they love him. He was like a God to them, always being tended for.

They did let me carry him once, and looking at him, his chubby round smiling face, I couldn't help but feel envious of him. They don't smile like that with me before he was born, even now, their smile was only reserved for Minatsu. It was probably that that made me try not to get close to him. I thought of him as just my cousin, never once my brother.

When he got older, he realized that I was avoiding him and went questioning me about it. Of course, I just slammed the door in his face, telling him to buzz off. He never tried again, and since then, Minatsu learned to not get close to me, much to my relief. Still, there were times he tries, but they never work out. Partly do to me not acting in the way he expected me to.

Well that barrier between us has shattered into a million pieces now that we're stuck here together. Gotta make sure he doesn't die here, I at least owe his parents that much for letting me stay with them.

"Anyway, what do we do now?"

Woah, that was a long tangent I just did... "What did you say?" Kazuto?

"Even a deaf person could hear me from there, I said what do we do now?"

"How the heck should I know? Ask Shane."

Kazuto gave me a look that said "Really?" and began walking towards his location. As I turned I found that he shifted his position from sitting on a piece of rubble to sitting against a pillar. And Kazuto was confused by this, wondering where the heck he went, before turning to the side and realizing his location.

But seriously though... What do we do now?

* * *

10 minutes later

Okay, when I said what do we do now? I didn't mean actually physically doing anything, just formulating a plan of sorts. Not searching for people!

"Hey, at least we're doing something..."

"Easy for you to say, Kazuto. I actually was planning to find myself a nice comfortable piece of rock to sit on and take a long goddamn nap, not a search and rescue!"

Taking out another piece of blank paper from his inventory, he began drawing into it with the ink I generously gave him.

"Aren't you at least worried for them? Shane said they should be back by then but they never showed up."

We walked over a small hill and began entering a forest area, him keeping track of our location.

"They're just lost, they'll show up eventually, this place doesn't go on for infinity and beyond." I said, swiping away a bug that got too close.

Not only that, but how come Minatsu gets to stay behind with him? Who gives a shit if he's too young, he's my cousin! Not yours, Shane! "Why am I even taking orders from that idiot?"

He rubbed the back of his head before replying.

"Maybe because, he's the only person who knows what he's doing?"

"Yeah, great plan. Separate into groups, explore the area and gather back in 15 minutes. Look how well that turned out."

But he simply just rolled his eyes and walked in silence.

This forest area we entered led us deeper into it, surrounding us with more and more lush greenery and trees. Here, fireflies seemed to be more common, and had fruit-bearing trees which Kazuto duly noted. (Our other objective was too find places for food.) Even the moss growing here looks edible.

"If only my dad came, he loves the forest. But nope, he needs his rest. Game does rely on your physique in real life after all, and my dad certainly isn't the healthiest."

"This better not take too long or else I-"

I was interrupted by a loud whooshing sound and a gust of wind by my side, then a loud _thud_! shook the tree to my right. Immediately I turn around to find Kazuto with his arm stretched out in front of him.

"What did you do that nearly gave me a heart attack?" I sputtered out as fast as my lips will allow me.

He ran in front of me, towards the tree that shook and bent over to pick something up.

"Something for my dad for when we get back." He said, tossing the apple in his hand and catching it. The apple then disappeared into his inventory.

Oh my god, don't do that again. I could have died.

"It's great that you're such a filial son, but I'm letting you know now, if you toss a knife again without me knowing, I'll take it and shove it up in places that even hentai dares not go."

But he merely shrugged his shoulder and what followed after came "it was just a prank, bro."

"That meme is dead, stop that."

Then he giggled. He giggled! What nerve!

"Lighten up, Sora. Where's your sense of hum- huh?"

Something caught his eye as he bend over to look at his feet, but before he could react-

"ARGGHH! SOMETHING'S GOT ME! HALP!"

He collapsed onto the ground and began struggling, but before I could even register the scene in front of me, he was pulled deeper into the bushes off to the side.

"SORAAAAAA!"

"I'm coming! Hang on!"

Tch, of course this happens!

I began to chase after him, jumping over the bushes, dodging branches and leaves as the terrain grows steeper and stepper downhill.

Where the heck did he go? He's nowhere in sight, how did he get dragged off so far? And who or what dragged him off?

"Crap!"

Of course I tripped over a rock! Of all the things!

The rock tripped me forwards and rather than just letting physics do the rest, I turned myself in such a way before I fall, so that I'd land on my ass and slide all the way down this slope to victory. We climbed uphill pretty high... Into a forest, I guess this is the other side of that hill, huh?

The slippery grassy slope continued on and on, with such friction that I'm surprised my ass didn't caught fire, until finally I slid over to flat land.

At once, I stood up and began rubbing my behind, even if this is virtual, the pain is still real.

Scanning my environment, I found myself surrounded by trees looming over me, a huge circular field of grass was what separated me from the trees all around me.

Where did he go?

"Kazuto!"

I stood back up.

"Oi Kazuto! You better tell me you're alive! I ain't going to be the one to tell your dad!"

No answer.

I shouted and shouted until my voice went hoarse, but even then I continued. Having no idea where to go, no tracks left behind somehow... I was limited to just keep on shouting.

What do I do? What do I do? Go back and get help? I wasn't paying attention to the landmarks so I don't even know how I got here. Damn it! Only Kazuto knows the way back. No, I just have to retrace my steps, just retrace my steps... I'll go back and get help. I won't leave you be Kazuto. I'll get help.

I took one step back and then another until I finally turned over and started to sprint back.

"What the-"

But before I could take five steps, something grab hold of my leg in the air and pulled me back, tripping me onto the soft grass.

At once, I brought myself back up.

What was that? Was that the thing that took Kazuto?

I'm not taking any chances. I unsheathed my sword on my back and ignited it at once, I got into a stance, preparing for another surprise attack...

Waiting and waiting...

Rustling could be heard from deep into the trees.

Waiting and waiting...

Until...

There!

A purple vine like... thing instantly lashed out from the darkness in front of me. I managed to dodge it by ducking but I know it's going to strike again...

Instinctively, I took a step backwards. I can't fight this thing... I barely was able to dodge that attack, I need help for this.

Again!

It lashed out again but this time I was too late to dodge and by the time I realized it, it had already wrapped itself around my sword arm.

"Oh shi- ahhh!"

I was launched off my feet, landing with a thud onto grass, dragging me forward, nearer to the darkness of the forest.

I pulled back with all my might, with the vine still coiled around my arm, I somehow managed to stab my sword into the ground and stuck it deep in there.

There, I begun my fight to pull back, gripping the sword as tightly as I could with both arms.

This isn't good, I need to do something, anything!

Slowly, I shifted all the weight onto my coiled arm and with the other, opened my inventory, searching for something, anything that could help.

At the same time, the vine continues to relentlessly pull back, overpowering me by the second, until finally-

"Found it."

I said that out loud, I selected for the item and instantly a dagger appeared in my hand.

"How do you like this you piece of shit!"

I swing down the dagger with all my might, and to my surprise, the dagger sliced through the vine like butter.

The longer half reeled back into the forest, leaving me free to get up and start running for my goddamn life.

As I was getting closer to the steep slope I came from, a loud lashing sound filled the air and before I knew it, the vine had already recovered and had coiled itself around my body.

Not good, not good!

Suddenly, another vine lashed out and grab hold of my legs and pulled, causing me to tumble onto the ground while the other remained to immobilize me.

Oh god, is this an enemy? A mini boss we accidentally encountered? Not like this... I am not going to die to a mini boss, especially not in here!

Footsteps, footsteps soon started being heard. Trudging across the grass.

Is this the boss?

"Looks like I win again, Sora. That makes 2 for me and 1 for you."

Wait... No... Not her.

But, oh yes, it is her, as much as I try to deny it. It's her again.

Her footsteps came closer and closer until she was finally in eyesight. And in her hands, though folded across her chest, two large whips can be seen. One slightly smaller as a part of it was coiled around me.

"Now that's just embarrassing. How'd you let me do that to you?"

This girl... This girl...

"Let me out and I'll tell you, you son of a bitc-mmmmmm!"

I was instantly silenced as she had placed a hand on my mouth.

"Shhhhh, profanity Sora, profanity, watch it."

How could I forget about her? Am I an idiot?! This is Shiori! How could I forget she was with Shane! I should have started question Shane about her when I had the chance! Now look at where I ended up. Good job Sora.

She gave a smile, getting on top of me in the process and slowly she took off her hand.

Oh god, not this again.

"Doesn't this scene seem familiar to you, Sora? I can easily remember it as if it just happened yesterday."

"How could I forget? That was the day did I not only realize you were a douchebag but also a psychopath!"

She licked her lips and slowly started shortening the distance between our faces.

"Ah yes, we were just like this. You were lying in bed and gracefully, kindly, I asked for your permission to join you."

"Then I told you to go fuc- arghhhhhhh!"

A sharp pain, one that shot across all my senses instantly appeared at my side.

"Oh yes, I stabbed you first, didn't I?"

She took the dagger that was on the ground out off my arm and stabbed it onto the grass. She then brought her face closer again, and flashed another smile.

"Then I asked you the question... Can I join your party?"

What is this? What's going on? When did she get so aggressive again? I thought she turned mild!

"Careful what you say here, Sora. After all, a woman can only take so much rejection before she-"

She cracked her whip at her side across the air, a loud snapped resonated and resounded around the area.

"snaps." She then gave a short giggle. The smile still on her face.

Oh god... I'm actually starting to fear for my life here... Why is she doing this?! My heart! What do I say? Screw it, just say it, say it! Your life is more important than the company you keep anyway!

"I-"

"What's wrong, Sora? It's a simple question with just two answers. Yes-"

She brought her face closer again, but this time to the side. Bringing her face towards the right side of my face, her breathing can be heard louder and louder. Until finally, she let out a soft giggle and whispered.

"Or no?"

* * *

 **Author's note** : Okay, when I said the next chapter would be out earlier... I didn't mean this early. I just simply forgotten to add one thing to the chapter and that was Shiori. So I thought 'Screw it, write a chapter right now.' and that's what I did. So you get a special treat, dear readers. Again, be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter and follow it if you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out next week, probably. Anyways, see ya then!


End file.
